Good Boys Deserve Good Things
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: RE-OPENED: John Cena seeks out a release from his pain and demons in a mysterious stranger - at the behest of his best friends. Warnings: BDSM, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Good Boys Deserve Good Things.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; top!Orton/bottom!Cena. (Also Punk/Cena, Barrett/Cena, Cena/Paige, Cena/Massaro).

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing, BDSM, suicidal thoughts.

**Cover or Video:** Yes, there is both a story cover as well as video trailer located on my FF Twitter: BllnDollarBitch

**Summary:** He's obsessed, enamored, he's downright addicted to this mysterious, attractive, godly man. He's so completely caught up that he can't help but to push and push for more from this man, no matter how much his friends object. But he never knows when enough is enough. And there lies all his problems.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** I'mmmm baaaaaaack! :) I'm so sorry it's been so long. But here I am, as promised, with the story I told you about. The 'world' this story is in can be a bit confusing, so listen closely. Everyone in this story, EXCEPT Randy, is in the WWE world as is now. However, Randy is not a WWE Superstar, never has been, and none of these people know him. Everyone else is a wrestlers, however. There's also no specified timeline for this story. If there's any questions, please feel free to ask. Also, as for the BDSM, as promised, I've tried to make it as light as possible without losing the essence I want it to have. If, for some reason, you begin to find the sexual acts to be too much for you, please feel free to quit the story. I don't want anyone reading anything they're uncomfortable with. As for real names, Stu: Barrett, Saraya: Paige, Phil: CM Punk. That being said, here it is! As always: here's the first chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"John? John?" A cute, little, dainty British voice calls out to me, after it enters my hotel room, as I lye face down in my hotel bed, "John, babe, you've got to get up. You've been just lying there not moving for the past two days, not even moving! You're starting to scare me!" The voice stammers, and I can hear the concern deep within it, "John, please at least talk to me! I know you're alive because I can see your body moving with the breaths you take," I smile at the way the voice words things, but only contemplate on trying to form words, "John, talk to me or I'll hurt you!" The voice orders, and I smile a bit, "Please do." I mumble, and the voice sighs, first with relief that I'm alive, then further with aggravation at my words.<p>

"John, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong this time." The voice requests, and I slowly inch my left hand out from under my body so that the voice can see it. "I did it again." I mumble, and within seconds, the voice's fingers are trailing all over my hand, rubbing and soothing it through the heavy bandages. "What did you do?" I smile at the way the voice says 'what'. I always smile at the way the voice says 'what'. It's just so damn Britsh-y. "I punched the mirror." I reply, and the voice sighs again. I can't quite read what the sigh conveys this time, but it's a sigh nonetheless. "Why this time, John?" The voice asks, and I quickly pick up on the irritation. Or maybe it's the tiredness. The tiredness the voice has from constantly trying to take care of me. "I hadn't seen my own blood in awhile. The pain was real nice too." I sigh as contently as I can get, and the voice just sighs and smacks my hand, making me groan out in pleasure at the pain I felt.

"John. You need help." The voice whispers, now closer to my face, and I feel breath ghosting over my cheek for a moment, before the voice lightly places kisses up and down my jaw line. "Can you help?" I beg, reaching out with my fucked up hand to find the voice's hand, and the voice slides its hand into mine. "Because when I tried to help you the first time, that helped so much. I can't hurt you again, John. I can't let us hurt each other anymore." The voice is stern and set on what it just said. All I want is the voice to take care of me, though.

"Please, Saraya?" I beg, finally opening my eyes to look up at her face. "I can't, babe." She replies, shifting her body down to lay with mine.

Saraya-Jade and I dated shortly after she arrived on the main roster. One look at her and I knew we'd be close, that we'd be friends. But one day, one of my off days, she caught me at just the right-wrong time with just the right-wrong question. She asked what was wrong and I broke down about everything.

_Every_.

_Single_.

_Little_.

_Thing_.

She listened, and she actually understood. She understood! And that, more than anything, turned me on even more to her. She understood my need to hit, and to be hit. She understood that I needed to mask my pain. She understood that I was caving in on myself, drowning in myself. Our relationship was born there, but it didn't last long. I beat her, she beat me, and we both got off on it. We were worse than Ashley and I. We may have even been worse than Punk and I.

Ahh, Punk and Ashley. Those are two totally different stories...

Saraya and I decided it was best we not be together. But she made it a point and a promise to make sure I knew she'd always be there for me. And she has. Just like she is now.

"But you said I need help!" I try to protest, wishing she'd just give in and kiss me. Wishing she'd hit me, slap me, stab me, _anything_! "You do. Not from me, though. You need serious help, baby." She replies, and I sigh. "I'm not going back to a therapist." I mention, quickly thinking back to when my friends forced me to seek psychiatric help after my first suicide attempt. But the constant talking about things that didn't matter, the ever-increasing sedative prescriptions, and trying to talk to someone about something they couldn't possibly ever understand was truly horrid. It made me want to die even more so than before I went. Saraya chuckles a bit and shakes her head, "I know you won't." She sighs, and we're quiet for a while.

"I just need a fix, Ry. That's all." I mumble, and she groans in irritation and confusion, not knowing whether to give in or challenge that. "Maybe I should call up Ashley and we'll see what we can do for you." She mumbles, more so to herself, and my body tingles just at the thought of Ashley.

Ashley is what made me, _truly_ made me finally snap and cave in on myself for the first time. She was so perfect, and beautiful, and…nothing like my type. She came and all I wanted was her, and her in heer entirety. Absolutely nothing else. Talk about wish granted. She was into some crazy, freaky, kinky things, and she helped me figure myself out. She helped me learn why I hate myself the way I do. She helped me learn how to numb the pain. She helped me punish myself in a safe and controlled environment, and she was someone I trust. I pushed it, and her, to the edge though. I always do. I never know when enough is enough. I never know when to quit. She, however, did. And I drove her away. Not only that, but I _scared_ her away. I truly terrified her. I left her so badly broken that she barely wanted to even go home and see her daughter because of the bruises, let alone let the crowd see her.

Most people like to think she left because of her child, and that is sort of the reason, but I'm also the reason. She had to get away from me, and that was the best way possible. She, like Saraya, didn't give up on me though. She called me every single day whether it was to let me vent to her, or so I could just listen to her talk, move, or even just breathe. Anything to have her close to me. If I just closed my eyes and focused on her breathing through the phone, I could almost feel it again as if she were right there next to me again. We've recently been seeing each other in person more and more, and even snap and have our nights of pleasured pain together. But she's more just a crutch now than anything else. Just like all my friends are. Crutches, just barely keeping me up, just barely keeping me going.

"Hmm, you have a point," Saraya mumbles to herself, pulling me from my endless thoughts. During my collapse into my thoughts, she'd pulled out her phone and began texting who I assume is Ashley. Her phone vibrates and after she reads it, she again thinks out loud, "I don't think Punk will go for that." She mumbles to herself before texting whatever it is she has to say in response to whatever it is being said.

Punk. God, those were fun times. He's the exact opposite of Ashley. Where as he knew his limits, he just didn't care. He made it a point to push pasts those limits. Those times were one of the best times in my sad, little life. Punk truly hurt me, and I _loved_ it. Where as I'm sick as in I need help, Punk's just sick in the brain. He truly is. He knew what was best for me, but impulse and pure fascination drove him to not care when we were deep in the act of things. It was Ashley who pushed us to stop seeing each other like that, along with Saraya when she came into my life.

Also it was partly Stu Bennett, another of my crutches, even though he's only slightly into kink. He isn't as deep into this world that I live in, and that's what drove us apart. My constant need for more. We still remain friends, I guess, and Saraya and them keep him in on what's going on with me. It's just…it's not the same as with the rest.

"You're lucky. I'm going to attempt to get you your fix, and get you help all that the same time. Ash and I have a brilliant plan." Saraya giggles, evil hard on the brain, and I smile at the idea of getting my fix. But I cringe at the thought of getting help. I don't need help. Well, I do, but I don't want it. I just want the god-awfully amazing, mind-numbing pain.

"Saraya?" I call out a moment later, and she looks at me with a smile, "Yes, sweetheart?" She asks, and I smile back at her kindness. "Please?" I beg, truly needing a safe way of release. "When's the last time you slept?" She asks, and I sigh, knowing she's going to hate my answer, "I don't remember. All my daydreams and need have kept me awake." Her hand slowly drags across my face as she bites her lip in thought, staring at my red, itchy, irritated eyes with purple bags under them. "You need to sleep." She whispers, and I slowly shake my head, careful not to disturb the caressing hand, "I need to hurt." She sighs and gives a look of deep thinking.

"If I give you a super quick release, will you please go to bed?" She tries to bargain, and I decide to give in, knowing a quick release by her will be better than nothing. "Yes." I agree. "John, I don't know." She sighs again. At this point I've lost count of how many fucking times she's sighed since entering my room. She's a mess. I've made her into an absolute mess. "Please, just the slightest, tiniest, smallest little bit of release," I bargain and plead, "and I promise I'll immediately fall asleep! Just…just please stay with me." Her bottom lip juts out in sadness. She knows once I'm done being beaten and battered, I want nothing more than to be held close.

Without response and without warning, she quickly grabs my right nipple and squeezes it between her long fingernails, twisting it slightly, and I yell out in pain, shock, and _pleasure_. "You like that, my little whore?" I smile at her given name. "Yes, fuck." I groan out, and am rewarded with her biting at my left nipple, harsh and hard, and I let out a small yelp. She pulls away and dips down and kisses my abused lips, cracked and dented with my teeth marks, and I kiss back till she pulls away and lays down to wrap me in her arms.

"Please go to sleep, John." Her voice isn't quite a beg, and I feel that gives me enough wiggle room. "Please more. That wasn't hardly enough." I whine, not satisfied with what felt like beginners kink at _best_. "Nothing is ever enough for you, John." The irritation in her voice, pure irritation, is enough to make me shut my eyes to sleep. I want to shut out all the thoughts about how she's tired of taking care of me, and how ungrateful I can be.

Escaping my thoughts isn't easy, however, because as I drift to sleep, all that replays in my mind over and over is her words.

_Nothing is ever enough for you, John._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there it is! So we've got some inside on his feelings, some of the characters and relationships. Hope you all found it interesting enough and stick around with me. The drama and excitement will definitely be picking up soon! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi, guys. Thank you so much for the reviews :). Small warning for this chapter. There's, like, 3 sentences towards the bottom that mention blood. No big deal, just a little cut, but for those with a problem with blood, just skip it. Only a few sentences; not missing nothing. Also, for those who don't guess beforehand, the mystery guy in this chapter is Orton. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to the sound of giggling and female voices. What better a sight to wake up to than a ridiculously hot girl sitting on another ridiculously hot girl's lap, kissing and touching each other? We all three carpooled it to work, then after quickly hopped a red eye to Florida for whatever it is they have planned for me to get my fix.<p>

"This outfit feels weird. Why are you making me wear it?" I complain as I try to adjust the weird black vest I'm wearing against my bare skin, "I feel like Jericho or something. What kind of place are you taking me to that I've gotta wear this stupid ass outfit?" I ask, pulling at the black, leather pants, picturing us pulling up to some ridiculous mosh pit or something. "John, stop complaining! If you want your release, you're going to shut up!" Ashley yells from where she sits next to me in the driver's seat, and I smile a bit at her yelling at me. She's never been the patient type, unlike Saraya. "But I'm too big for these." I repeat one of my many varied complaints I gave when they shoved me in these pants. "John, sweetie, we're almost there. It'll be okay." Saraya says soothingly from the backseat, and I nod and shut my mouth, content with my reprimand, though I continue struggling with the outfit.

As we drive, I look over at Ashley. She's put black and green streaks in her hair to match her outfit, which consists of leather pants with green diamonds, a black mesh top over a lime green bra, and some green and black heels. After examining her thoroughly, I look back at Saraya as she dances to the music with her eyes closed. She's wearing a black off-the-shoulder t-shirt with a red tank-top underneath, a black leather jacket with her Mother's name, Sweet Saraya, on the back in red letters, red short shorts with black mesh leggings underneath, and red pumps. "Something wrong, sweetie?" She asks and I notice that she's staring at me with concern. "No, just admiring." I reply, and she blushes and goes back to dancing.

"We're here!" Ashley says a few minutes later as we pull up to an abandoned-looking warehouse. "Uhm," I mumble as I look around, confused as to what we're doing here, "Are you going to kill me or something?" I ask jokingly, half-serious as I stare at this place. "No, John!" She replies, laughing. "Then what the hell are we doing here?" I ask, turning back to look at Saraya. "Partying! You'll see, John. No more questions. Get out." Saraya speaks up then climbs out of the car, Ashley right behind her. I stay in the car alone for a few seconds, half out of concern, and half because I can't move in these leather pants, but finally I get out.

"Come on." Ashley grabs my left hand, Saraya grabs my right, and they drag me up to the entrance of the abandoned building. We walk through the front door, walk around a corner, then arrive at another door with a big man, larger than me, in front of it, wearing a mask where you can only see his eyes. "Password?" He asks me directly, and I look to Ashley, not knowing what the password would be. "Spank." The girls both say at the same time and the man nods and opens the door he's standing in front of.

What hits me first is the loud music, techno. It's dimly lit past the door with the exception of a few strobe lights. There's lots of talking, and various screams of pleasure and pain coming from various areas. "Have a good time." The man says and the girls drag me past the door. Once inside, I see people of all shapes, sizes, ethnicities, and sexes that are dressed as we are. And there's people having sex and there's people being punished _everywhere_.

"What is this place?" I ask, fascinated with everything going on around me. "It's a BDSM dungeon." Ashley replies, a smile on her face as she watches my face light up as if I were on an 8-year-old boy on Christmas. "Let's go explore." Saraya says after grabbing my hand again. "You two go explore. I have to go find my friend. I'll find you guys later. Have fun!" Ashley yells then runs off.

Saraya starts to walk but I squeeze her hands tighter and pull her back a bit, "Wait!" I yell. "What's wrong, babe?" She asks. "What if someone notices us? What if someone knows who we are and leaks it?!" There's nothing but fear running through my body. How would I or the company be able to explain their face of the company, Mr-Can-Do-No-Wrong, their golden boy at a BDSM dungeon? "Relax, sweetheart, this is a private place. No one here wants their business out. No one talks about this place. We're safe." She assures me, and all I can do is trust her, exhaling and nodding, then I finally begin walking with her through the place.

As we walk, I see all types of interesting things and all types of interesting people. A lot of people are getting off on being hurt and it makes me feel a lot better about myself. Ashley, Saraya, and Punk all accept themselves, but I still feel self-conscious. I feel like I'm the only one who likes this type of thing. I feel like I'm wrong for it, or that it's still something that people shouldn't do, or something I shouldn't be apart of. I'm glad to know that I'm definitely not the only one that's into these things.

"Ooh, they're cute. Let's go over there." Saraya says, nodding over at two guys putting on a spanking show. "I was actually more interested in what's over there." I nod over at a stage across the room where there's a Domme and her sub performing some stuff. "Oh. Well I wanna go over there, so don't wander off too far, alright? And don't get into anything unless Ash or I are with you, okay?" Saraya warns, putting her finger in my face, and I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." I mumble, moving her finger away. "John, promise me you won't get into anything." She begs, and I chew my lip for a moment before nodding, "Fine. Fine, I promise." I reluctantly agree. I hate that they don't trust me with experiencing stuff on my own. I get that I'm fairly new to all this, and I get that I don't know when shit's gone to far, and I get that I go too far with things, but I hate how they treat me like a nosey 5 year old in a museum full of antiques. "Alright, I won't be long." Saraya kisses my lips, and runs over to the two guys.

I walk around for a while, looking at everything going on, just taking in everything I see. I see things ranging from stuff I normally do, to things I've never done before, to things I've never even seen or heard of before. It's all so fascinating, all so amazing. Being around people just like me, being around things meaningfull to me is a good feeling. I soon start to realize I've strayed a bit too far from where Saraya is, but as I turn to head back, a woman approaches me. She's wearing a leather outfit that looks like it could be a swimsuit if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Hi, dollface." She says, and I smile at her, noting how attractive she is. "Hey." I reply, putting on my best smile. "Someone requested to meet with you." She replies and I scrunch my eye together in confusion. Who could want to meet me? Ugh, probably a fan or something. "Oh, okay. Where are they?" I ask. "Go down those stairs," She points, "and go in the third door on the left." She explains and I nod, thank her, and follow the directions. I'm sure Saraya would want me to go get her first before I go down there, or at the very least go find Ashley and take her down with me, but they're both busy and I think I can handle something as simple as meeting a random fan on my own.

The minute I get in the room, another attractive woman is in there. "You the one that wants to see me?" I ask, excited that it's her. "No. They'll be in here in a moment. But you're wearing far too many clothes for their liking. Why don't you strip down, place the blindfold over your eyes, and wait." She explains and I freeze. "W-What? You want me to…" I fade out, not even being able to repeat it. This is not what I expected to come downstairs to. "You must be new to these things, huh?" She asks with a small chuckle. "Kinda." I reply, not wanting to sound completely ignorant to the situation. "Well this is what typically happens at these parties, darling. What _doesn't_ happen is the prey being picked out. You must be special. Don't worry; I'm something like security. I won't let anyone hurt you. You say your safe word and I'll get you outta here, okay?" Her words make me feel better, but I'm still not completely sure. "C-Can you tell me when they get here?" I ask, still not even sure who it is to be expecting, but she just giggles a bit, "Sweetie, you're the prey. You don't make the rules. You follow them. You better hurry and get over there before they come. You don't want to be punished! Or…hmm…I guess you do." She shrugs and turns away from me to walk to the other end of the room, ending our conversation.

This is probably the exact situation I'm _not _supposed to be in alone. I know I should turn and leave, forget about this whole situation, but something about it all keeps me down here. She said I'm the prey. There's rules to follow. They're going to punish me. God, that's all I want. I want this situation. I'm just gonna have to risk it.

I sigh and walk over to the low table on the far right side of the room and nervously strip down, questioning me going through with this more and more with each article of clothing I take off. "On your knees. Lean over the bench. Put the mask on." The lady commands from the other side of the room and I sigh again, deeper this time, drop to my knees on the padded floor, and lean over the bench. Once I'm in position, feeling completely uncomfortable with my body all out and nude, I slip the blindfold mask over my eyes and drape my arms over the table and wait. Wait for…for whatever's going to happen to me, whoever's going to do these things to me.

The more I lay here in the dark, thinking to myself, the more I think about what's about to possibly happen to me. The thought of having foreign hands roam my body and punish me terrify me. It also brings me sheer anticipation, excitement, and makes me ridiculously anxious. Maybe the stranger won't care about limits and boundaries, won't care about my safety. Maybe this stranger will hurt me even worse than Punk did. My thoughts quickly flash back to the night Phil made me a broken mess in my hotel room, chained to my bed, but I'm quickly ripped out of my thoughts by fingers softly trailing across the back of my neck.

"You're so broken. My God." A honey-accented, smooth, deep, husky voice that makes me just about melt, whispers out to me, and my body shivers at the voice and under the owners touch. "W-W-What?" I stammer. I'm already at a loss for words at his voice, but even if I weren't, I wouldn't even know how to reply to that statement. How does he know I'm broken? How does he see it? "You're broken. Who broke you?" He asks, his fingers trailing from my neck, down my back, tingles going down my body. "I-I don't know. Everything did." I reply. "Such a shame. What shall I call you?" He asks, and I shiver as he reaches the small of my back. "Y-You don't know my name?" I ask, shocked as to how he doesn't know my name, yet requested to see me. "Should I?" He asks, and I nod a bit, "Well, probably." I reply. "Why is that? What's your name?" He asks. "John Cena. I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE." I answer, feeling oddly comfortable enough to release my identity to him, even though I don't have to. "Hmm, that means you're going to be a strong one for me, hm?" He asks, but I don't answer, accidentally losing myself in what his statement could mean, what pain he could cause me. For not answering him, I feel a strong force cracks at my backside and I scream out.

"Answer me!" The man yells and I shout out my answer, "YES!" I reply. "Good," He replies, kneading his hands against the skin of my ass, soothing the pain, "So, what's your safe word going to be? You do know what a safe word is, correct?" He asks, and I nod, "I know what it is. Mine is…" I trail off, not sure what to use. I've never used one with Saraya or any of them. Oh. That's what I can use, "Saraya." I answer. "Saraya? Whatever you'd like." He replies, running his fingers back up my body.

"W-What should I call you?" I ask. "You call me…Master." He replies, and I tense, "Master?" I repeat, and I'm surprised at the feeling of lips lightly against mine. "Good boy." He whispers against my lips, and suddenly I feel shackles being locked onto my wrists in a swift motion, and when I pull, I realize I'm chained to the floor or the bench.

"What are you doing?!" I ask, and suddenly there's a slap to my face. "Who are you talking to?!" He asks, and I bite my lip, realizing my mistake. "Master! Master," I quickly correct myself, "What are you doing to me, Master?" I ask, and there's a slow hum of approval. "Good boy," He whispers again and there's a kiss to my temple in reward, "I've chained you down. I don't want you to run from me." He explains, and I think for a moment before replying. I think about how I'm actually enjoying this. How I'm getting my fix from this. "I wouldn't run from you, Master." I reply, and suddenly there's breath hitting the front of my face. "Such a good boy." He groans out, then brushes his lips against mine again.

These _almost_ kisses are killing me. I want to feel his kiss. I want him to take my breath away.

"What do you need?" He asks, and I still feel his breath so I know he hasn't moved. "What do you mean, Master?" I ask, confused. "What do you want from me? What do you want me to do to you? What do you _crave_?" He asks, his lips ghosting across mine again as he says the word 'crave'. "I want…I want you to hurt me." I reply honestly. "Hurt you?" He asks, a bit shocked, "But you're already so broken." He says. "I want you to break me in half. I want you to hurt me. Please, Master?" I beg and he hums in disapproval. "Well…you have been such a good boy, I guess you deserve a reward." He mumbles and I can tell that he's still in front of me, but now standing.

I wish I didn't have this fucking blindfold on, then I wouldn't have to keep listening to figure out where he is. I wish I could see so I wouldn't be trying to create a face, in my head, to go with the voice. My imagination is doing him no justice. I simply can't think of a perfect enough face to fit this perfect voice.

As my thoughts take me away, suddenly there's a crack to my ass again and I scream out. "Did that please you, my good boy?" He asks. "Yes, Master, more please." I answer, the pain surging through my body. God, this is what I want. This is what I need. I brace myself for the next blow, but I don't receive it. Instead, I feel something soft and made out of leather, trail up my back. "What i—" I start to ask what's touching me, but suddenly it disappears and I feel a small, painful, burning, stinging sensation ring throughout my body. The object connects with my body again and again and again, the pain radiating as the movement is repeated. "Did I say you can speak?" He asks, and I bite my lip and shake my head. "Good boy." He replies and rubs his hands over all the red spots on my body, rubbing the pain away. Fuck, his hands are so soft to the touch, rubbing all over me and I can't help but to groan out.

"What I assume you were going to ask is what I'm hitting you with? Speak." I hesitate a bit, afraid to actually speak, "Yes, Master." He chuckles, "It's only a simple crop. However, does this pain make you happy?" He asks, and I nod, noting that he didn't tell me to speak. "Good." He replies, and the crop immediately cracks against my skin again, me screaming out in my morbid pleasure and the crop snaps against my body over and over. This wasn't what I was expecting when I was directed down here, when I was told to strip lay down. I think I was expecting something more painful, something more harsh, something more intense. But this is nothing compared to what I usually have done to me. This is beginners kink. This is simple. Anybody could handle it. But something about it makes me lose myself in the feeling. It's this place, it's this serenity, it's this goddamn perfect mystery man. All of it together has me on a high, has me on cloud 9. The feeling of the crop slapping against my skin repeatedly, him groaning louder and louder with each hit, me moaning out in pleasure is all that goes on for God knows how long, till suddenly there's a gasp and he stops.

"Seems I've made you bleed," He sighs, and I can feel it ooze from a spot on my ass, down my leg, "That wasn't my intention." He mumbles. "It's okay, Master. Make me bleed." I reply, and I hear a small noise of discomfort. "No. You've been through enough for your first time. You deserve reward for your beating."

His breath is almost joyous and before I can reply, his tongue is at my leg, trailing its way up to my ass, up the blood, to lick at the cut. "Mm, Johnny," He moans a bit, and my body shivers at the way he called me 'Johnny', "Yes, you deserve a reward for being such a good boy for your Master."

Suddenly I feel his tongue between my ass and I moan out. "I'm sure you've been with another man before, right Johnny?" He asks, and my breath hitches, daydreaming of him fucking me hard and raw. "Yes, Master." I answer. "Good."

A hard smack-by-hand lands on my right ass-cheek, a finger trailing down my crack right after till it lands over my hole and slips in dry, and I moan out in pleasure and pain.

Working so hard lately so that I can get some time off has really made me unbelievably busy. Busier than usual and I've already got an insane daily schedule. Thanks to such a schedule. I haven't had a chance to get taken back to Punk, or even Wade's bedroom. And what little sex I get from Saraya or Ashley isn't enough for me, especially since it doesn't solve _all_ my problems. Therefore anal sex has been out of the game for the past, 7 months? Besides, based on the last time Punk and I got together, I still think my ass is recovering.

Two of his fingers slowly slide in and out of me, burning me and making cry out all at the same time. He brushes against my spot and my knuckles turn white at how hard I'm gripping the bench. "Fuck, Master, yesss!" I moan out, loving the way screaming out 'master' sounds. It's not long before I can feel my end building inside of me, but before anything else can happen, he rips his finger away without warning, and I cry out.

"Thank you, Johnny, for all this. I've enjoyed myself. I hope you have too." He says and my eyes go wide under the mask. "Wait, you're leaving?!" I ask, confused as to why he's leaving and/or what I did wrong. "Yes." He replies, and I try to turn to face him, but I'm still chained to the ground. "Why? Master, please don't leave. Please, Master? Did _I_ do something wrong, Master?! I'm sorry!" I cry out, truly scared of him leaving. Things were going so well, it all felt so good, I was getting so close to my climax. He can't leave. Not now. Not yet. "Shh, shh. No, none of that," Suddenly his breath is in front of my face again, "You've been a good boy. You've been _my_ good boy." He whispers, caressing my face. "Then why are you leaving? I want you to hurt me some more, Master!" I try to explain, but he's not having it, "You want me to hurt you more? But you're already so broken." He whispers. "But you're helping me deal with it. Please, Master." I beg. I can't let him go.

"You're such a good boy. You don't deserve to be hurt. You deserve good things. Good boys deserve good things. Right?" He asks, cupping my face in his hands. "Yes, Master. But I'm not a good boy. I'm so damaged. Nobody wants me. I'm not a good boy." Tears slowly start falling onto the mask, making the darkness even worse. It feels like I'm floating in dark, murky water. I hate this. I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to hear about this. I don't want him to leave either. I just want him to keep hurting me. "No! No. You're such a good boy. Lots of people would want you." He explains, caressing my face as he holds it in his hands. "No they wouldn't. I'm broken and I'm tiring." The tears keep coming and suddenly soft thumbs come under the mask to wipe away my tears, "I requested you. I wanted you. You're my good boy, Johnny." He whispers, his thumbs still wiping each tear that falls.

"But you're leaving me." I say, hoping it'll make him stay. "Our time is up here. I'm sorry. I wish we had more time, but we spent too long talking. Now tell me you're a good boy." He commands. "I can't." I sigh. "Say it! Say you're a good boy." He commands again. "I-I'm a good boy." I mumble. "Yes. You're a good boy, Johnny. You need to remember that, okay?" He commands, and I nod, "Yes, Master. But…can I see you again?" I ask, going insane with the thought of never seeing him— Well…hearing his voice again. "Goodbye, Johnny." His lips are on mine in a kiss, a real kiss this time, and my lips knead against his as he holds me closely.

"Goodbye, Johnny." He repeats again, and I'm immediately at a loss for his touch. "Wait!" I yell out, trying to pull from the chains. "Wait! Master, wait!" I continue yelling, but I can hear his heavy boots across the room already, nearing the exit. "Master! _MASTER! PLEASE COME BACK! MASTER!"_ I'm going completely insane and my wrists are now bleeding from pulling them so much.

"Shh. He's gone now." I hear the woman's voice from earlier as I feel the shackles being undone. The moment they're off, I rip the mask off my face and look around. He's gone. He's actually gone. I drop to my knees again as the tears yet again fall down my face, wishing he was here to wipe them like he did. "He's gone, I'm sorry." She says, pity filling her voice. "Who was he?" I ask. "I'm sorry. We're not allowed to tell. It's a confidentiality thing." She mumbles, looking away from me. "How can I find him again?" I ask. "I can pass a message on to him, that's the best I can do." She replies. "Can you give him my number?" I ask, and she nods and pulls a pen and pad out of her pocket. "Write it down. I'll see if he'll take it." She explains, and I quickly take it and write down my name and number, along with a small message.

"Hey, don't feel bad. He's one of the world's most exclusive, private BDSM artists. Most people can barely even get a session with him. He _wanted_ you, though. That says so much, alright? You were special to him. I'm sure he'll call." She rubs my back, and I smile at her, "Thank you." Her words really have made me feel better. But they also confuse me. How could someone as, apparently important as him, want someone like me? My own friends barely want me. How could he…

"You can head out now. Hope to see you back sometime." She says with a smile, then gets up and crosses the room back over to her post, and I quickly pull my pants on and just hold the vest in my hands, not wanting to put it back on. Once ready, I thank her again, and head back upstairs.

That woman seemed nice, but I can't be too sure she's really gonna give him that message. What if she doesn't even see him the rest of the night? I need to find him. But…how? I begin walking around the main area yet again, trying to match a face to his voice. None of these faces match what I imagine his to look like, though. I listen closely to the voices, the moans, the groans as I walk through the crowd, trying to listen and see if I can hear his. At one point I just stop, and stand, and close my eyes, and simply listen. Hoping I can spot his voice in the crowd.

"John! There you are!" I hear a voice yell as I walk around in my search. "Hi." I mumble, not wanting to start up a conversation or be taken away from what I'm doing. "Where've you been?" Ashley asks. "Uhm…" I'm not really sure if I should tell her.

"OMG, John! What the hell happened to your back?!" Saraya comes up behind me and touches at one of the welts, getting me to jerk away, only to jerk near Ashley, who grabs me, turns me around, and checks my body as well. "Who did this to you?!" Ashley asks. "I don't know." I reply. "What do you mean?!" Saraya asks, rubbing her hands over the welts, trying to soothe them. "I was blindfolded. I never saw his face. I didn't get a name." I reply, and Saraya sighs in anger, "John, I told you not to do anything without me being there! Why didn't you listen?" She yells at me, but before I can even try to reply, Ashley grabs me by the face and makes me face her, "John, don't go off and do these type things without one of us there, alright?" I ignore her words and instead rub a thumb at the corner of her busted lip, "What happened to you?" I ask her. "Play time." She replies with a giggle.

"We need to get going, guys. John clearly abused us bringing him here?" Saraya says, and Ashley nods in agreement. "Come on, John." Ashley commands, each of them grabbing one of my hands, dragging me out of the club. I didn't even get a good chance to try and find him. I need to see him again. I need to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So John's met this mystery man and it seems he's fallen without even seeing his face yet. You know the saying. It's better to fall in love with your eyes closed. But is getting so obsessed so soon with an elusive, private guy such a smart idea? Will he even see him again? We shall find out! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Unlike before my hiatus when I posted on a weekly schedule, this time around I'll be posting based off reviews. So, I'm glad you guys felt the need John had, and your concern for his quick addiction is definitely valid ;). Also, yes, the BDSM won't get too much heavier than this - so if you can handle that, you're good :). Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I've been pacing around the locker room since I got to the arena. I've been pacing in my hotel rooms since leaving the dungeon. Shit, I've been pacing everywhere I go for the past week. All I want is for him to call or text me. I just want to at least hear his voice again. It was music to my ears. It literally made me melt. It's all I've been thinking about since being with him. Ashley and Saraya tried to get me to open up about what happened between us, but I wouldn't, and I've tried avoiding them since. I just don't want to hear about how I'm so 'irresponsible', and 'reckless', and 'crazy'. But being left alone to my thoughts isn't any better. It's only worsening my depression and self-hate with myself. I just don't understand why he won't contact me, what's so wrong with me? What did I do wrong? What's so bad about me that I'm only worth that one time? I just want—<p>

"Hey, Cena. You sure you okay?" Mike Mizanin asks from where he sits changing back into his street clothes. "Yeah, Miz. I'm fine. Thanks." I reply, irritated with someone asking me about my pacing every 5 seconds. "What are you even doing that for?" Cody Runnels asks. "Waiting for a call." I simply answer, hating them constantly distracting me from my thoughts. "Hot chick?" Nick Nemeth asks. "No. Just leave me to my thoughts." I beg, then return to my pacing around the bench near my locker.

"Cena, we need you to head to the gorilla. Your match is next." A staff member comes in 5 minutes later and informs me. "Fuck. Alright, I'm coming." I reply, then throw my phone in my locker, pull my hat on, and walk out of the locker room to head to the ring.

* * *

><p>I storm into the locker-room after the match, anger coursing through my veins. I couldn't keep my mind off Master during the entire match, so I botched almost every move. I was met with a screaming Vince the second I got backstage, and that's the last thing I need right now. After blowing Vince off, I skip the shower, grab all my shit, and storm to my car.<p>

I don't understand! What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough for him? He said I was a good boy, so I had to be!

Thank God the arena's close to the hotel, because I'm too busy thinking about what's wrong with me to focus too much on the road. I storm to my hotel room and throw all my shit down and hop in a quick shower, hoping it'll calm me down.

It doesn't.

It just gives me more time to think about all the reasons why I should be even angrier.

I get out, dry off, and pull on some sweat pants, grab my phone and wallet out of my jeans pocket, then collapse on the bed. I sit the wallet on the nightstand, then begin checking my phone.

2 missed texts from Saraya, 1 missed text from Punk, a missed call and voicemail from Ashley, and a missed call from…from a blocked number.

Could that have been him?

Did he call?

And I missed it?

"FUCK!" I scream out. The anger surges through my body, and right before I can throw my phone clear across the room, it begins ringing.

**BLOCKED NUMBER.**

"...Hello?" I answer, practically holding my breath. "I was told to call." I hear that amazing voice I've been craving, his voice making me melt. "Y-Yes," I stutter, "Do you remember me?" I ask. "Of course I do. How could I forget you, Johnny?" My knees go weak at the mention of his pet name. "Great." I smile wide, though he can't see me.

"So what was I asked to call for?" He asks. "I-I…Because I want to see you again." I explain, hope in my voice. "Hmm. Well you missed my first call. You must not want to see me bad enough." He says, and I practically choke up trying to spit out an explanation so quickly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't answer my phone! It wasn't with me! I was wrestling on live TV! I'm so sorry." I beg his forgiveness, hoping this doesn't ruin my chances. I so desperately need to see him again, I'll do anything to gain his forgiveness. "Wrestling on live TV, eh?" He asks. "Yes." I reply, holding my breath for his response. "I know. I decided to watch and see you." He replies, and there's a hitch in my breath. "R-Really? Why?" I ask. "I had to see how my good boy was doing. You didn't seem so broken out there." He explains. "It's all an act." I sigh, and there's a pause in the conversation.

"How bad do you want to see me?" He suddenly asks. "Very." I answer. "What if I told you my next opening wasn't for a whole year?" He asks. "Sign me up for it." I blatantly reply with absolutely no shame. "You'd wait an entire year just to see me?" He asks, amusement in his voice. "Longer." I reply, and he lowly chuckles. "Why? Why is this so important to you?" He asks, and I bite my lip to silence myself, trying to figure out that answer. I haven't too much thought of that, I haven't thought about why I want this, why I so desperately need this. All I've thought about is why I can't have it. "I... You made me feel how no one's made me feel, and you barely did anything to me. You made me go into a part of my brain I avoid, and think about things. You... It was an incredible, and new, and amazing experience. And you interest me so much. Just everything about it... I want to experience it again. Please?" I beg, praying what I'm saying will get him to agree and not ruin my chances.

There's a long pause in our conversation, and I fear I've turned him completely off from me with my neediness and pathetic-ness.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He finally asks, and as thrilled as I am that he's still willing to see me, I bite my lip to again silence myself. I have a show tomorrow, fuck. "What time?" I ask, praying he gives a late time. "Nine." He replies. Fuck, I'm supposed to be in the main event at 9:45 in total different state from him. "Yeah, I'm free," Fuck it. I'll just have to work this out, "where should I meet you?" I ask. "I'll text you all the information. See you tomorrow." He replies, and I feel like I can hear the smile on his face. "Alright. Thank you, Master." I eagerly say, and I hear a low hum of approval, "Goodbye, Johnny." And at that he hangs up.

"Who were you on the phone with?" I hear a voice say as my hotel room door opens once hanging up my phone. "Nobody." I mumble, placing the phone on the night stand and climbing into bed. "It was obviously somebody. Who?" They ask, going over and snatching my phone, pissing me off already. "Punk, leave it alone!" I yell, trying to reach for it, but he blocks me and heads around me to the other side of the room as he continues to go through my phone. "Ooh, a blocked number. Some psycho fan get your number?" He asks. "No. Give me my phone!" I'm finally able to snatch it out of his hand, and place it in my shorts pocket as I collapse on the bed.

"Whatever. So," He slaps my thigh harshly, making me hiss out in pleasure and pain, "I hear you got taken on a little field trip last week." He mentions, sliding into bed next to me, and pulling me into his arms. "Oh... Saraya told you about it?" I ask, flinching, already in preparation for him screaming at me over us going. "No, Ashley. She decided to sacrifice herself to hear my tirade about it." He shrugs, and I can see the anger and disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you..." I look up at him, and he cups my face, "Did you have fun?" He asks, studying me carefully. "Yes." I give a soft smile, deciding to admit it to him. "Then I guess that's all that matters," He says with a small sigh, then kisses me, "I just wish you guys would have told me. I should have gone and protected you. They said you let someone beat you?" He asks, running his hand along my back. "Yes," I mumble, "My Master." My voice is barely a whisper, but he hears, and Punk reddens at it. "Don't call him that! He's not your goddamned Master! If anything, _I_ am!" He yells. "Well what else am I supposed to call him?" I ask. "Some psycho who took advantage of you!" He yells. "He didn't though. I let him." I explain, but Punk's not going for that. "Because he fucking tricked you into it! You can't make those kind of decisions for yourself!" He yells, and I sigh heavily as I lower my head. I hate when they make me out to be some young, dumb, naive child. I'm a grown man who can make _my own_ decisions, and can accept the repercussion should they arise.

"I'm really sorry. Please stop yelling at me." I beg, leaning up and kissing his neck, hoping he'll calm down, not wanting to further into this conversation of put-downs. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." He sighs, snuggling me tighter, protectively squeezing me as if Master was trying to steal me from him this very second.

As we cuddle, my phone vibrates, and I pull it out to see a text message alert from an unknown number. After reading it, I realize it's from him, directions for tomorrow. He replied with his actual number. It's official.

A large smile comes to my face at the thought.

"What's that?" Punk asks, glancing down at my phone. "Nothing." I answer, locking it and shoving it back in my pocket, then we relax back into our silence.

"Punk…" I call out a few moments later, deciding this is something I have to do. "Yeah?" He asks. "I'm going to go see him again tomorrow..." I mumble. "What?! The hell you are!" He yells, looking down at me with anger in his eyes. "I am. I want to see him again." I say, wishing he'd understand. "Then I'm going with you! You need protection from this random psycho!" He yells out. "I want to go alone, Phillip." I explain, but that doesn't help. It just pissed him even more off.

"Fine, you know what," He says, climbing out of bed, "As long as you're seeing this guy. Don't talk to me!" He irrationally yells out, then begins walking to the door. "Punk!" I yell out, reaching out for him, wanting to solve this, but he refuses, "No, don't talk to me!" He yells, continuing for the door. "Phillip!" I call out, but my only response is a door slam.

I simply sigh, and curl up into myself.

It's okay. My Master will take care of all this hurt and pain tomorrow. I need not worry about it.

15 minutes into calming myself down, my cellphone rings and I quickly grab it, hoping it's my Master, but it's only Saraya. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey, babe. Punk called me. You okay?" She asks, her soft voice soothing the aches in my heart. "Yes." I sigh. "Need me to come over?" She asks, and I hear her shuffling around in her hotel room. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." I reply, not wanting her to have to come take care of me again. I hate hearing the tiredness in her voice that I've put there. It's always been easiest to hear in her voice more than the others. "Alright, well you call me if you change your mind okay?" She asks, and I smile at her being so kind to me, "Alright." I reply.

"So you're seeing him again tomorrow?" She asks. "I'm sorry." I mumble, wishing everyone would just let me do this and leave it at that. "Don't apologize. It's your decision. Do you want me to go with you? Have somebody there waiting for you when you're finished?" She asks, and I think about it for a moment. "Uhm, no. I'll be okay." I mumble. I want to do this on my own. I don't need someone holding my hand through this. "Okay, well you just tell me if you change your mind." She says, and I know she's hoping I will. But I won't. "Okay, will do." I simply reply. "Get some sleep now, babe. You'll need some for tomorrow. Goodnight, handsome." I can hear her smile through the phone. I can just picture it. God, her smile is gorgeous. "Goodnight, gorgeous." She's gorgeous.

We hang up the phone, and heeding her warning, I decide to go to sleep. I need all the rest I can possibly get for my big day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So not an extra whole lot going on this chapter, but still some drama! What do you guys think is gonna happen tomorrow with Master? What do you think about Punk's reaction? And John's relationship with Paige? (Sorry if any typos, I'm dead tired editing this). Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, John's gonna go see his Master again! Hopefully it goes well, and John doesn't get too needy or Randy doesn't get too reckless. Also, there's some het sex at the end of this chapter, if you don't wanna read, feel free to skip it but I decided to put filler sex with John and his friends to keep the smut up until he can get some smutty goodness from his Master. Also, it was asked why Wade hasn't been mentioned yet. He's in the story, I promise, but as said, he's not into BDSM as much as Cena so he doesn't lean on him as much. He'll be coming up in some chapters soon, promise! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Vince, I'm about to head out." I say, peaking into his office area, nervous about if Vince really believes my lie or not, nervous of if Punk or Saraya are gonna catch me leaving, nervous for how this night is gonna go, just a nervous fucking wreck. "Alright. Give your GodMother the company's best wishes. We hope she gets well soon." Vince replies, and I put on as good of a smile as I can at this time. "Yeaaah. Will do." I mumble.<p>

When time came to talking to Vince about me leaving early, the best I could come up with was my GodMother was hospitalized. I was gonna say my Father, but Vince has his number and I didn't want him calling Dad and catching me in a lie. If I would have said my Mom, chances are he would have tried Dad to ask about her too. So going with my GodMom on my Mom's side seemed suitable, since I knew the situation had to be something as drastic as a hospitalization to get me outta here early.

"See you tomorrow." Vince says. "Alright, see ya. Oh, and can you not let people know I left? I-I-I don't want to be bothered right now with what all's going on and stuff." I give an excuse, though really I just don't want Saraya or Punk to know I left early to go see my Master. I can just imagine what efforts they may go through to stop me. Slashing my tires, calling airport security on me, lying and saying there's a bomb on the plane to get the plane to land before my arrival, getting the cops to put out a warrant on me. Well...okay...so maybe they wouldn't go _that_ far, but knowing how irritatingly over-protective they are and how downright livid they were at my antics at the dungeon, I don't want to find out what they may do if they find out I'm leaving. "Of course, sure thing." Vince replies.

I give one last smile and wave, then quickly run out of his office and out of the building, needing to catch my flight. The drive to the airport, the airport fiasco, and the actual flight to Tampa was a blur. I was too excited to even focus on what was going on. The plane probably could have been crashing and I wouldn't have even noticed, too busy with my daydreams.

A cab ride later and I find myself handing the cabbie his money and watching him drive off before looking around at the dark, quiet, eerie area that I'm at. Much like the area of the first dungeon I went to in Miami. As I look around, I find an empty alley and quickly head over, needing to change from my street clothes to my dungeon clothes, and once dressed and ready, I head a block over to the building.

"Password?" Asks the big doorman, him being quite similar looking to the guy at the other club. "Pain." I answer, giving the word that Master said the password would be.

Where do they even find that out? Is there, like, a memo passed out? Are they on an email list? Like what the hell am I missing out on?

"Enjoy." The man simply says, opening the door. I walk in and immediately note that this place has the same set up as the last place, but obviously every place is unique. This one has purple satin walls. I run my hands along the material as I walk around, trying to remember where to go. Eventually I find a Dungeon Monitor and decide to just ask for where to go, not wanting to be late for Master, "Where are the private rooms?" I ask. "Over there," She points, "Up the stairs. Reserved is to the right and open is to the left. Enjoy." She explains. "Thank you." I smile, then quickly run off to the stairs.

I take the stairs two at a time. Keeping the instructions and directions from his text in mind, I turn to the right, walk straight to the third set of doors, then enter the one to my left. "This room is reserved, sir, I'm sorry." A lady immediately comes over and says. She's older and far less attractive than the lady from my first time, but she seems like she'd be a nice person and she's obviously strict. "I know. My Master told me to come to this room." I mumble, wondering how that sounds to someone else. 'My Master told me…' What do people think of you when they hear that? I guess I shouldn't worry too much, at least about what this lady thinks, she is in practically the same profession. "You Johnny?" She asks, giving me a once over. "Yes, ma'am." I answer, my face flushing at Master giving her that name. "Great. Your Master's been waiting. He gave strict instructions. You're to strip completely, mask yourself, and kneel over the bench. I'll send for your Master." She commands, and my eyes go wide, my heart jumping. "Wait, my Master is here already?" I ask in a panic. What if I passed him downstairs?! What if he was the guy I ran into trying to get through the crowd?! What if he was that guy I noticed eyeing me from the spanking station?! "Yes, didn't you see him earlier?" She chuckles, and I sigh. "Must have missed him." I mumble, quickly heading over to the bench and ending this conversation. Yeah, most people know what their Masters look like, lady, but you have no idea what's going on with me.

I quickly strip down, bend over the bench, yank the blindfold firmly over my eyes, then place my hands in the restraints, impatiently awaiting Master's arrival. I only have to wait a few seconds before I hear that voice take the air from my lungs and sends shivers down my spine. "He looks perfect. Thank you, Viola." He says to the woman. "No problem." She chokes back a giggle.

Fuck.

During my research on BDSM and dungeons, I read that Dungeon Monitor have to be some of the most professional people on Earth so that trust can be instilled in the people they protect. The fact that he can make her freaking giggle? I turn up how attractive he must be on my mental image of what I imagine him to look like. Now maybe I'm just over-thinking things, over-reacting, but damn a can guy hope.

I hear his footsteps pad across the floor, then a finger trail down my back, causing such sweet tingles, "Johnny…" He breathes. "Master." I whimper in pleasure already just at hearing that delicious voice. "Mm, have you been a good boy?" He asks, and I almost give myself whiplash from nodding so quickly. "Yes, Master! I promise!" I reply proudly. "Good," I suddenly feel his breath hitting my face, "I had a hard time fitting you into my schedule, Johnny." Master explains. "I'm sorry." I hang my head submissively. "You're worth it. You said you've been a good boy. Good boys deserve good things, correct?" He asks, and I look up with a smile, "Yes, Master." I answer.

"You wanted to see me again. What do you want me to do?" He asks, and I blissfully close my eyes behind the mask as I envision my answer, "I want you to hurt me again." I answer. "How?" Master asks. "I don't know. I don't care. However you want, however you please. Just please. Make me hurt. I want to feel the pain singe through my skin." I answer in a weak and desperate voice. "Mmm. Johnny, you know how I feel about you wanting that." Master whispers. "It'll make me feel so much better though." I explain. "Stay still and don't speak." He says, and I hear him begin shifting around.

"Is this your only selection?" I hear Master's voice, I assume at the other end of the room. I don't hear a reply but I assume he's speaking to the DM. There's a soft growl that resonates through my body, and then there's the sound of things being moved, I assume him picking out his selection of whatever.

Soon enough Master comes back over to me and I feel his hands trail over my backside, then he squeezes it accompanied by a soft groan. "You said you want the pain to singe through your skin?" Master asks. "Yes, Master. I like the burn." I explain. He gives a small amused yet approving chuckle, then suddenly there's sharp crack against my back. When the weapon is pulled away, the first thing I feel is the initial sting of the action, but the sting suddenly is overtaken with heat. It's not the heat you feel after you're hit though, it's a small, warm feeling that's intensifying to a slow burn. The burn gets hotter and hotter like it's burning my skin off, and I try and stay quiet until the pain is no longer bearable, but soon I give a small whimper of pain. Seconds after I whimper, I feel metal against my skin, then a shock run through my body, starting at where the burning pain is, then the shock radiates through my body and the area of skin starts to cool down and possibly go numb.

"Did that please you?" He asks, and I take a moment to assess everything that just happened.

It was a rollercoaster that I just went through. The initial shock of the rollercoaster starting, getting to the top, the scared feeling you get when all you want is to come down, the smooth decent, and the comforting feeling you get when the ride comes to a halt.

"Yes, Master. Again. Please, Master." I beg.

There's a pause and I fear that's all I'll recieve, but soon I feel the weapon crack against my skin, this time near my lower back. The sting appears, and then the heat slowly takes over its job. I try to push myself to take more of the heat than last time, but I soon find myself whimpering, earning me the feel of the cool metal and the shock taking over my body again.

God, what is this? What is he doing to me? It's like this therapeutic 'wash away' thing that's systematically drowning away all my sorrows. Or at least pushing them to the back of my mind for the time being.

As soon as the metal is away from my skin, I feel the crack against my body again, this time on my ass, and once we get to the shock process of that area, the crack is brought down against the back of my thigh. This process happens only another 6 times over various parts of my body, but me being stubborn and reckless or not, I'm glad he stopped when he did. After every shock, it became harder and harder to breathe, but knowing how I am, I wasn't going to ask him to stop.

Maybe that's what I want. Maybe that's what I need. More and more, my breathing coming slower and less, till there's nothing left. Till there's lightness of my body, and darkness or everything else. What a sweet way to go, at the hands of this man. _Those are sick thoughts, John. What the hell? Lock those away. Don't be so weak. Don't let them get to you. _I hear Saraya's constant reprimands in my head and quickly shake away the thoughts of my ending and her anger._  
><em>

I hear the sound of a liquid being applied to something, then suddenly there's another crack against my skin. The only difference between this time and the last time is the cracks don't stop. The weapon snaps against my skin again, and again, and again, and again until basically my entire back half is covered in stinging, heating spots. He can't _possibly_ shock each and every spot and at the correct time and area. I can't bare the shock process too many more times anyway. He's _got_ to have a plan for this. I pray he has a plan for this!

Soon enough I'm burning in large patches of my skin and I can't hold back the whimpers anymore, "M-Master, please!" I beg, and he lets the burn continue for only a moment more, before I hear the sound of something squirting. I hear his hands clasp together, and then I feel his hands rub some type of cream all over my body. He continues rubbing or pouring more onto my skin till I'm covered from my shoulders, down to the back of my knees, massaging my skin and the burn immediately ceases.

"Do you still burn anywhere?" He asks. "No, Master. Thank you." I answer with a soft voice, partly in relief at knowing that's taken care of, but mostly at that amazing rub-down I just received. "Of course," I feel a kiss to the back of my neck, "You did well. You were such a good boy." He whispers. "Thank you." I smile. "And what does that mean?" Master asks. "That good boys deserve good things." I answer, knowing that's the motto he's apparently trying to get me to live by or something. "Good boy." He whispers, kissing at the back of my ear.

I hear a noise I can't pinpoint as he walks around my body. The noise continues for a moment till I hear something sat down, and the next thing I feel is two lubed up fingers trailing down between my ass. They both slip inside at once and I moan out at the slight burn that comes with being invaded by both at once, but I wish he hadn't used lube. I want the full effect, the full burn. "This time. You've had enough burn for the day." He whispers, as if he could hear my thoughts, and I smile at the caring tendencies he has for me. He fingers deep in-and-out of me slowly, and I can tell he's not trying to stretch me for anything bigger, getting me to hold back a disappointed sigh. There's nothing more I want than to feel this mysterious pain god deep inside me, breaking my back. His fingers crook and he brushes against my spot, and I arch my body and moan out loudly, "God, yes. Right there, Master, please!" I groan out, and he brushes against the nerves again, before continuing his finger pumping.

My body begins shaking at the acts. Between the crack-burn-shock pain from earlier, and now this, I'm ready to explode. "M-Master, I n-need to cum! M-May I p-p-please cu— Oh fuck!" I yell out, his fingers hitting my spot again. "Cum for me, Johnny." He whispers in that deep, seductive voice, and upon his command, my cock twitches before releasing my cum, and I feel his fingers slowly pull from my body as the last stream is released.

"Good boy. Open your mouth." He says, and I pray he's going to plunge in his cock, but when I open my mouth, he instead pushes the two fingers inside my mouth. I'm grateful for what I can get, though, so I quickly close my mouth and begin sucking on his fingers. "Mm, I bet you can just work wonders with that graceful mouth of yours." I hear him groan. "I can! Can I show you, Master?" I ask, wanting a taste of him for myself. "You were not told to stop." I hear him growl in anger. "Sorry, Master." I mumble ashamedly, then quickly return to slurping on his fingers. He has me do that for a few more moments before pulling away.

I feel his hand caress against my face and his breath hitting my nose, "May I ask a question, Master?" I ask. "What?" He asks back. "What did you do to me tonight?" I ask, wanting to know so maybe Punk and I can try again. Punk will probably push me till my skin starts melting off; God would that be great. "It was a crop that had some warming oil all over it. I add something to it for it to burn hotter and longer. The shock was from a picana." He explains. "What's a picana?" I ask. "It's a shocker, essentially. It sends electric shocks through your body. It's used primarily for torture. It also does great at cooling down and numbing burns…when you're into that shit at least." He chuckles, and the sound of his laugh courses through my body and grabs at my bones. "Thank you, Master." I smile. "For telling you what I did?" He asks, an amused tone to his voice. "No, for doing what you did. _All_ of it." I explain. "Mm. You're welcome. Do you feel better?" He asks. "Yes, thank you." I reply. "You're welcome, Johnny. I want you to take a cold shower when you get home to further treat your back, alright?" He commands. "I'm too tired. I will tomo—" He cuts me off. "It was _not_ a suggestion, it was an order." He says, gripping my face. "Yes, Master, as soon as I get home." I quickly reply. "Good boy," He coos, then there's silence for a moment.

"You do know our time is up, right? We're just prolonging the inevitable." He whispers, and I bite my lip for a moment, choosing my next words carefully. "I don't want you to leave me again." I sigh. "I assume that means you want to see me again?" He asks. No, that means I don't want you to leave me again. But seeing you again is also something I want too. "God, yes. Please, Master" I beg, and he chuckles. "Fine, but we're going to meet in a different setting next time." He says. "Where, Master?" I ask. "You'll find out when I text you with the details. I'll have to find time for you first. Next time needs to be somewhere else, though. I can't have a fucking time limit interrupting what I want to do to you next time." His voice gets even deeper as he growls the last line, and my entire body goes into a state of shock and early-set euphoria. What he wants to do to me next time? God, what could that be? Especially since a time limit would be interrupting it. He's already used a United States government mandated terrorist torturing weapon. My body shivers at what he could do to me next. "Yes, sir, Master! I can't wait!" I can't don't even try to hide my smile. "Mm, neither can I my good boy." Master says against my lips, sending chills through my body. His lips press into mine once he's done speaking, and I press back against his, us just simply kissing for a moment before his tongue slips past my lips and his hands reach up to grab my face.

"Goodbye, Johnny." He whispers, and I whimper in abandonment as I hear him exit the room, tears slowly slipping from my eyes as I hear the door close. God, I hope the next time we meet, he won't just leave me alone like this. How do you tell some stranger that you've never even seen before, that you let tie you up and beat you, that you need to be held and comforted afterwards because you can't take the feeling of abandonment and not being cared about?

As I think about things, I feel my restraints coming loose. "You okay?" The woman asks. "I guess, thanks." I sigh, yanking off the mask. "That typical behavior from your Master? To just leave you like that?" She asks, giving a disapproving glare. Ha, I'm disapproving right along with ya, lady. "Yes. I don't necessarily belong to him, that's why. I met him only once before at another Dungeon. I guess you can say we clicked a bit. So we arranged this play date...and our next apparently." My face shows a range of emotions as I speak, honestly not sure how or what to think about all of this. "You trying to get collared?" She asks, and I give a pathetic chuckle, "No, I doubt he's a collaring type of guy. More of a rent-for-the-hour type of guy." I sigh. "I know. He's pretty well-known. Well, his expertise is, not him I guess I should say. I was just wondering since he seemed so fond of you. Never seen that with him and any of his other clients." She smiles and says. "At least that makes me feel a little better about the whole abandonment thing." I chuckle, running a hand over my head. "You gonna be okay? You seem a bit shaken up." She rubs my back, and I shrug a bit, "Used to a little comforting afterwards, but I'll be fine. Thanks." I say, mustering up my strength to stand. "Enjoy the rest of your evening. Hope you two have fun next time." She chuckles. "Thank you. Enjoy your night as well." I say, and she nods and leaves me to pulling on my clothes.

Once they're on, I grab my bag, give her another goodbye, and leave the club. On my way out the door, I give a glance around the place, wondering if he's standing out there somewhere watching me leave. It's not fair. It's just not fair. He gets to see me, _all_ of me, feel me, use me, know things about me. And what do I get? Well, mind-numbing bliss and pleasure, but... Still! It's just not fair. But who knows? He allowed me another experience with him. He's letting me see him yet again. He's even taking us somewhere more free. Maybe things are looking up, getting better. Maybe he likes me as much as I like him! I know I'm getting way ahead of myself, but I can't keep my excitement down. He's just so amazing and I... I should stop thinking about this, getting too into things. That's how I always ruin things for myself.

I head back to the alley, change back into my normal clothes, walk a few blocks up the street, and hail a cab to my house, content with drifting in and out of my thoughts of what just happened to me throughout the cab ride.

Dropping my bag off at the kitchen, I quickly head to my bedroom, ready to drift to dream land, hoping he's a prominent feature tonight like the last time I saw him.

"Did you have fun?" I hear a voice as I walk into my bedroom, and look up to see Saraya sitting Indian style in the middle of my bed. "Yes," I flush, "Why aren't you at your hotel or something?" I ask, heading over to the bed. "I'll catch a flight with you in the morning. I needed to come here and make sure you were okay. You obviously left without saying goodbye, and I didn't trust you to call when you got home." Smooth move because I surely didn't plan on calling till tomorrow before I got on the plane. Not because I didn't want to, I just didn't think about the ease it would put them knowing Master hadn't killed me or anything. "I didn't want you guys to try and stop me from going." I explain, standing in front of the bed as she leans up on her knees and cups my face. "I wouldn't have tried to stop you. Maybe Punk, yes. _I_ just wanted to know that you were leaving though, and to tell you to call when you got there and got home so I knew you were okay. I can't keep you from doing what you want, neither can Punk as much as he thinks he can." Saraya explains, running a hand down my face. "Thank you for being so understanding at least." I whisper, happy with this little bit of leash-loosening I'm getting from her. "Anything for you." She says, then gives a soft kiss my lips.

"I need to shower, can you get my back?" I ask, and she gives a small sigh, "Because of him?" She asks. "Yes, Mast…uhm, he told me to." I answer. "You can call him that around me. If you're comfortable with it, then I'm okay with it." She smiles. God, she's amazing. "Thank you." I smile. "So do you do everything he tells you?" She asks, and I just quickly bury my head in her neck, not answering. "Come on, let's go get you in the shower." She says, climbing off the bed, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the bathroom.

We quickly rid of both our clothes, then climb in, and I immediately change the temperature of the shower from where she has it set from hot to cold. "Why cold?" She asks, and I just give her a glance with a look of self pity on my face, "He said so. Mm. Figures. Okay, turn around," She says, leaning over to grab the body wash and I do as told, "Oh my God, John! What the hell did he do to you?!" She screams out. "What does it look like?" I ask, curious, wondering how much body make-up I'll need on my skin tomorrow for the show. "There are red patches of irritated skin all over you! What the fuck did he do to you?!" She repeats herself, and I smile to myself for a moment, happy he left his marks on me. The last time we met, he was so scared to scar my skin and draw blood. This time he left as many of his markings as possible. And next time…my body shivers at the thought. "Various things. There was a process." I explain. "John, you have 3 seconds." She warns. "First he'd hit me with a crop that was covered in warming oil and something else. My skin would heat up till I couldn't take it. Then he'd shock me to cool me down for the first few times, but cream was what cooled down most of them." I explain, and I can hear the anger in her voice when she speaks again. "Shocked you? With what?" She says, speaking slowly through clenched teeth. "A picana. Torture device that shocks and electrocutes people." I explain. "I absolutely dare you to tell Punk that. He's going to hunt that man down." She hisses, lathering my back in body wash.

"Why is it such a problem? It felt good. It felt amazing actually! You should try it." I explain. "No one is denying the pleasure you may get from it. I'm upset that you let a stranger bound you up, blindfold you, and torture you, John! That's for someone you're comfortable with to do to you, someone you trust!" She explains. "I do trust him." I whisper, knowing it's only gonna get me in more trouble with her. But it's the goddamned truth. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, John. If you want me to keep supporting you on this, I suggest you stop telling tales of your night. You enjoyed yourself, got a fix, got home safely. That's all that matters. Just no more talking. You're distracting me from this anyway." She says, digging her hands deeper into my body as she continues massaging the soap on me. She soaps me completely up, but doesn't stop. I can tell this is keeping her concentrated and off her thoughts, so I don't mind. It feels good anyway. Not as good as Master's massage, though.

"This fucking water is so fucking cold. It stings." She growls. "I know. It hurts. Doesn't it feel good?" I smile softly. "No. It doesn't. Not everyone thrives on pain like you do. _I_ like a little _normality_ in my life." She hisses, and I sigh and hang my head. She sighs as well and I feel her hands slip around my waist as she lays her head against my back, and sensing that she doesn't want to fight anymore, I turn and pull her into my arms, leaning her against the cold wall of the shower, making her jump and arch her body into my touch as she smirks up at me. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." I whisper, running my nose against hers. "I want what's best for you." She says. "I know." I sigh. "I'm happy when you're happy, though. He makes you happy. Just don't tell me about your escapades anymore, okay?" She says. "Deal. Will you stop being mad at me?" I ask. "How can I stay mad at such an adorably pitiful face?" She asks back, leaning up to kiss me, and I wrap my arms tighter around her body as she pulls my head closer to hers, her tongue slipping past my lips.

When we finally pull away, she looks up at me with lusty eyes. "You're going to slip up?" I ask, sort of shocked. I know she's been very adamant on not sleeping with me and not getting into hardcore acts with me, and thought she's given in a few times since making this decision, lately she's been doing very well at abstaining from me. "Everyone deserves a treat every so often right?" She asks.

_Good boys deserve good things._

"And you consider me a treat?" I sigh, pulling away. I'm not treat. I'm a sad, tired, pathetic, frustrating, miserable excuse for a burden unwantingly thrown on her shoulders. "Yes, because you are." She says, pulling me back to her. "No, I'm not." I shake my head. "John, yes you are. You're such a treat, such a catch." She tries to convince me, but I just sigh and slump into myself.

_"Say it! Say you're a good boy." He commands again. "I-I'm a good boy." I mumble. "Yes. You're a good boy, Johnny. You need to remember that, okay?" He says and I nod, "Yes, Master."_ His words come back to me.

"I'm a good boy." I whisper to myself, and she looks at me funnily, "What'd you say?" She asks, not having actually heard what I said. "Nothing. I want you tonight. I want to be your treat." I say, pulling her tight against my body. "Mm, good." She smiles, leaning up to kiss me again.

I slide my tongue in her mouth as I slide my hands down to grab her pert ass. Once pulling away, I kiss down to her neck, then down to her chest. I make sure to give special attention to each nipple, then kiss down her stomach as I lower myself to my knees. I grab her legs to lift her to give some attention to her lower half, but she quickly grabs my head to make me look at her. "John, I'm fucking impatient. Just fuck me." She growls, and I chuckle and stand back up, grabbing her and lifting her up, and she wraps her legs around my body.

"Aren't you glad you don't have to 'prepare' me and all that other shit you boys have to do with each other." She smirks, jokingly. "I'm going to fuck the sarcasticness out of you, you asshole." I chuckle. "You'd know about assholes." She winks, and deciding to shut her up, I lean forward and practically impale her, garnering her to scream out and throw her head back, slamming it against the tiled shower wall. She yells out in pain as she reaches up and grabs at the back of her head, "You fucking asshole!" She yells out. "I'd know about assholes, right?" I wink, then begin stroking inside her.

She wraps her arms tightly around my neck and begins moaning out, and I pull her from the wall, then slam her back against the coldness. "Holy fuck! Ugh, this is starting to be more of a trick than a treat!" She complains. "If you're going to keep running your mouth, make it more 'Oh, John, you're the best. This feels great. You're the best I ever had!'" I squeal in a girl's voice, and she smacks my chest as she laughs, "How about I hate you and you suck?" She asks. "No, no, I think you're mistaken. Here, I'll help you out." I say, then re-angle my strokes and hit her spot. "Oh fuck, John, yes! Right there, baby!" She screams out. "That's about right." I smirk, as I continue at that angle. She buries her face in my neck and attempts bouncing and grinding on my length, causing me such pleasure, "Fuck, baby, you feel so good." I whisper in her ear. "You know this feels so fucking great." She moans out.

Not to say this isn't amazing, or that I don't love having sex with Saraya or anything, but I still kind of have thoughts of Master on my mind as well. This sex mixed with thoughts of him on my mind and how he made me cum earlier, and I'm extremely close to my end.

"Come on, baby." I whisper, reaching down to massage her clit, and she screams out and her body shakes in pleasure. "Oh, keep doing that! Fuck!" She begs, and I keep up my intense strokes as I continue the clit play. Quickly she comes to her end as an orgasm racks through her body. She claws my back as she screams out and clamps down around my length. I grab her tightly and give a few more strokes till I'm at my end as well, quickly pulling out and cumming down the drain.

She collapses against my body and I hold her tightly, "Come on, let's get you dried off and in bed." I whisper, then pick her up bridal-style. I shut off the shower, grab a towel off the rack, and go into the bedroom. I sit her on the bed and make quick work of drying her off. Once she is, I pull a t-shirt out of my drawer and get it on her body. "Thank you." She lazily smiles, and I can tell she's about two seconds from passing out sleep. "You're welcome." I kiss her lips, then dry myself off, pull on some shorts, and drag her to the head of the bed to lay down. I wrap her tightly in my arms and kiss her lips again.

"I'm glad you're okay. Thank you for tonight." She whispers before passing out. "You're welcome." I reply to her sleeping form, then fall asleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay first off, the picana isn't a US torture weapon, that was just John being over-dramatic as usual, so don't think Randy's using psycho tools on him or anything. So John got outta work without getting caught and had a pretty nice time with Randy. And there's gonna be another get together! And ever-so-caring Paige was there to check on him when he got home, what a sweetie. But she wasn't too pleased with what Randy did. _But_ she's still supporting John on his antics. Hmmm. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter is short and slightly a filler, btw. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" I ask Saraya as we sit on the plane to the next show, and she gives a small sigh, not lifting her head from where she's laid it against the window since we took our seats, "Mhm." She simply replies, yet to actually speak since we boarded as well. "You sure?" I ask, wishing she'd tell me what's wrong. She's seemed so...distant since last night. "Mhm." She yet again replies, and I sigh and leave it at that. If she wants to stay deep in her own mind and left alone, that's fine, I can do that too. I lay my head back and drift back to yesterday and my time with Master.<p>

God, it was amazing. He was amazing, we were amazing, everything was amazing. How can one person just be so damn...so damn...amazing! I don't even know how else to describe him. Well, there's always words like 'perfection', 'godly', 'devilishly angelic', and other similar words. But...

I wonder what's going to happen at the place we go to next time. I want him to fuck me. I want him to make me permanently forget every bad thing in the world. I want him to give me all he's got. Though if I'm to be realistic, I'd settle for at least ditching this mask. Seeing his face, his body, seeing the look on his face as he breaks me. God, that's everything I want and more. I can just imagine the spark that'll run between us the moment our eyes meet for the first time. It'll be like—

"You thinking about _him_?" I hear Saraya's voice, catching me off guard. "Yeah..." I mumble, not sure if my answer is a good thing or bad thing, or why she's even asking for that matter. "Mm. Figures." She says in sort of a scoff, and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion, "Why do you say that?" I ask. "The smile on your face and the way you were looking, that's how I knew." She explains, and I try to hide the flushing in my face at how easily I react to even simple thoughts of him, "Yeah, but why are you saying it like it's a bad thing? I thought you were happy he makes me happy?" I'm confused. So confused. Why is she suddenly acting so pissy? "Who said it's a bad thing? Cena's happy so everything's right in the world. You're happy, so everyone else has to have sunshine shining out of their ass." She replies with a smile on her face, then shoves her earbuds into her ear and goes back to staring out the window.

I... I don't know what to say or how to react to that. What the fuck is her deal, though?

* * *

><p>The second we got off the flight, Saraya abandoned me, rushing off for her luggage and getting her own cab to work. I simply gathered my things and hopped a cab to a radio interview I was scheduled for, spending most of the day doing PR work, thankful for not having to see any of my friends all day.<p>

As I put my keycard in the slot, I can already hear the people in my hotel room. God, they're here to bother me already. I open the door and close it quietly because I'm met with yelling coming from the back of the suite.

"He fucking electrocuted him?! What the fuck is wrong with him?!" I hear Punk's voice. "That's what Saraya told me." I then hear Ashley's voice reply. I'd be excited that Ashley is here if it weren't for Punk's rage coming with it. "What the fuck? Who does that shit? I'm going to fucking kill him!" Punk screams. "John's a grown man. You can't just stop him from doing what he pleases." Ashley reminds him. "Well he has the fucking _mind_ of a stupid, spoiled, suicidal teenager!" Punk spats back.

"How sweet of you." I say, rolling my eyes as I enter the bedroom area, but immediately regret not leaving back out of the suite. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Punk asks, charging at me, wrapping a hand around my throat, and slamming me against the wall, Ashley jumping up and grabbing Punk, "Stop it!" She screams. "What is your problem?!" I ask, rubbing at my throat, surprised he's so pissed over this. "You let some strange psycho just try to kill you?!" He asks. "He didn't try to kill me. He was helping me feel good. Plus, he couldn't have killed me. There's always a Dungeon Monitor present." I explain, but that doesn't help the least bit. "Because that makes it all the more fucking better! You're not going to see him again!" Punk warns. "I am, and you're not going to stop me." I say, matter-of-factly, not caring what he thinks of this situation. He has no control over it. "When?" Punk asks. "I don't know yet. He hasn't told me." I reply. "Well when you go, I'm going with you! I'm going to give him a fucking piece of my mind!" Punk yells. "You're not going with me, Punk." I say, and Punk tries to lunge himself at me again, but Ashley grabs him yet again.

"Stop, Punk! Maybe he doesn't want you to go because you can't control your goddamn anger!" Ashley yells at him. "How am I supposed to be calm and okay with someone trying to murder him?!" Punk asks. "Punk, please don't be mad," I grab his hands, "Please. I understand that you're mad, and you have all the reason to be mad. I know it's risky. You don't know how he makes me feel though. He makes me feel good, he makes me feel happy. He hasn't done anything to me like you have, though. He hasn't hurt me as bad as you, I promise. He hasn't even ever made me bleed. He's never made me feel as good as you do." I lie and say, figuring that Punk's so mad because he thinks he's being replaced. "You're damn right he hasn't! Because I know you! I care about you! I know the things you like and what you need! _He_ doesn't!" Punk replies firmly, wrapping his arms protectively around me. "I'm just exploring, Punk. You always complain about me being boring. I'm doing something adventurous. Please don't stop me from doing it. Please support me." I beg, nuzzling my head in Punk's neck. "I worry about you, John. I don't know what I'd do if he did something to hurt you, and I mean _hurt_ you." Punk whispers, running his lips along my skin. "I'll be fine, I promise." I say, and Punk sighs defeated, "Fine. I want to meet this guy eventually, though!" Punk demands. "Sure. I'll ask him about it." I reply, though I have absolutely no plans to ever have Punk even in the same state as him. "Thank you." Punk smiles, then kisses my lips, and I return the kiss for a moment before pulling away and burying my head back in his hold. "See, Punk. If you just talk to him calmly, you can come to a middle ground." Ashley says, giggling a bit. "Shut up." Punk rolls his eyes.

"I want to lay down. Will you two lye with me?" I ask as I pull from Punk's hold and climb onto the bed. Punk quickly cuddles up next to me, pulling me into his hold, and Ashley comes and sits on my lap, laying her head where my shoulder and neck meet. "I love you guys." I mumble. "You know we love you too, John. We're just looking out for you, baby." Ashley explains, kissing at my neck. "I know. Thank you." I give a small smile. "You're welcome." Punk replies.

"Hey, where's Saraya?" I ask, it dawning on me that she's not here. "In her room, I guess. She said she didn't want to come, was tired or something." Ashley answers, and I frown a bit at that. I get that she was pissed at me this morning, for whatever reason, but you'd think after last night she'd come...but maybe it's just she's still worn out. I just give a small smile to myself and shrug it off. "Oh, alright." I say.

"So what's this guy like anyway?" Ashley asks, and I feel Punk tense up at the question, but I answer anyway; whether he wants to hear it or not. "His voice is the most amazing thing I've ever heard. It's deep and smooth. Anything he says just wraps around me and squeezes me like a _snake_. He's so gentle and caring with me too, which I didn't expect him to be. He also tells me that I'm good. He's trying to make it a point in getting me to like myself and not be so dependant on pain." I groan at the last part. "Well that's good! That's really, really good!" Ashley says excitedly, and I smile at someone finally not yelling at me or getting pissed with me when I talk about Master. "Has he fucked you?" Punk asks, and I can just feel the jealousy radiating off his skin. "No. We haven't even come close to anything like that, don't worry." I answer. Punk doesn't need to know I've been fingered twice. "Hm. Maybe the guy isn't so bad." Punk shrugs, and I sigh happily as I smile, "He's not. He's great."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So that chapter wasn't my best, buuuuuuuuut, I got my points across. What's Paige's deal? Punk gonna drop his crap? Yay for peace maker Ashley! And what's gonna happen when Cena and Orton meet again, eh? ;) Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi, guys. So, frustration got the best of me and I cancelled the story - as you may have noticed. But after a few loyal reviewers messaging me about it, and knowing I already have the story sitting in my files completed, I decided to go ahead and continue here. So I'm back. Thank you to those who messaged me with your kind words about the story, you really made me happy. I appreciate you so much. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The more good I spoke of Master, the more Punk slowly slipped into supportive mode, and the more Ashley giggled and squealed in excitement for me. It was nice. It was extremely nice. I was happy, my friends were happy for me, and I had this amazing man that was causing all of it. Things haven't been good in so long, I've forgotten how it felt. It's a nice feeling...that I never want to lose.<p>

At work, Saraya caught up to the group, and even her mood had lifted since we landed, and that only added to my joy. Ashley gave me a blow job in my locker room, so you can only imagine how happy I was from that. Over the next few days and the next few shows, even with Ashley gone and not there to play peace-maker anymore, things were still good between Saraya, Punk, and I. They still continued to be happy for me, be nice to me. It was nice. It was a good feeling. It's been nice to be in such a good place. Everything's just been so...

Good.

I like good.

"Hey, John." I hear a familiar British, male voice call out my name as I head towards the gorilla, and I turn and see Wade Barrett headed towards me. "Stu! Hey." I smile widely. And things just continue to get better. "How've you been, Pet? I haven't talked to you in so long." He asks, coming over and kissing me, his lips making me almost melt. "I've been great. I've missed you." I blush, glancing up at him through hooded lashes. "Ahh, I've missed you too, Pet," He smiles, and I just blush more, not knowing what to say in response.

"I hear you've kept Punk in quite a tizzy lately. What's this I hear about a stranger beating you?" Wade scrunches his eyebrows and narrows his gaze on me, and I sigh, not wanting any negativity ruining such a good day for me, "Long story." I simply mumble.

"How about you come back to my room after the show. I want to hear all about it. Besides, you're leaving soon. I want to spend time with you before you do." He explains, and my eyes light up. I've been away from Stu for so long - in both a sexual and friendly setting - that the mere thought of being alone with him has me more excited than ever. Besides, I'm sure unlike Punk, Stu will be much more supportive when I explain Master to him. "I'd love that! What room you in?" I ask, reaching out to grab his hand, wanting him to know I'm thrilled to spend the night with him and that I truly have missed his company. "I'll call you after the show, I haven't checked in yet." He replies, and I quickly nod, "Alright. I'll see you then. I've got to get to the front right now, though, I'm about to go on." I explain, and he gives a nod as well, "Okay. I'll see you soon." He says, then kisses me deeply. I have missed Stu so much. His touch, his kiss, his everything. Gosh, he's such a sweetheart. We pull away and he smiles at me for a moment, before letting me leave, me quickly heading off to the entrance before they hit my music.

As I wait for the guys currently in the arena to head to the back so I can have my match, I think about the conversation I just had. I think about how Stu mentioned wanting to spend time with me before I leave. Yes, I'm leaving soon. I'm getting time off, and honestly I couldn't be happier. I just need time off to just think about shit. I need time off to hurt myself without having to worry about looking presentable the next day for the crowd. I need time where I'm alone and not babysat by the damn Three Muskateers. I need time off to…to see my Master.

My excitement for my time off just sky-rocketed after that thought.

* * *

><p>After the show I quickly get showered, get all my things, and practically race at top speed to the hotel, anxious to get to Stu. As I drive, my phone rings, and I grab it from the passenger seat and read the caller I.D.<p>

**Master.**

Thank God I'm on a desolate road, because I stab the breaks with my foot at the sight of his name.

"Master." I answer the phone. "You looked good out there tonight." He replies. "How do you know?" I ask, confused. It was a live event - there was no televised anything of me tonight. "I was in attendance." He answers, and my breath hitches. He was there? He was…in the same building as me? "You were?! Where?! Why?!" I ask, seven million thoughts running through my mind all at once, my heart beating out of control. "Towards the front. I came in the middle of the match before yours. I was in town on business, had a client, so I thought I'd come see how my good boy was doing." He explains.

My brain is so fried that I don't even know what to say to that, or how to even comprehend it.

One thing he said sticks out sorely though.

"You _were_ here? You're not anymore?" I ask, wincing a bit. "I'm waiting to board my flight now. I'm sorry." He answers, and my heart cracks. "Why didn't you come see me?" I whine, feeling more hurt than I probably should be. "I didn't know you were here till I got here and saw the wrestling advertisements. Besides, I don't know of any clubs in this area we could have played at." He replies, and I growl in frustration, "I need to see you. I can't wait any longer." I plead, and he chuckles, "It's only been a few short days since we last saw each other." He mentions, and I roll my eyes, "More like unbearably, _long_ days." I mumble, and he chuckles again, "You'll see me soon. I have to go now." He says. "Soon, soon?" I ask, not liking the vague time frame I was given. "Bye, Johnny. Make sure to be a good boy." He says, then the call is disconnected before I can reply. I groan and slam my phone down, then quickly switch gears and continue speeding to the hotel. I want Stu to take my mind off that phone call.

* * *

><p>"So your life is never <em>actually <em>in any imminent danger like Punk makes it out to be?" Stu asks, us laying on the bed, discussing all the over-dramatic story-telling Punk's been gossiping to him about. "No! Not at all. He's a professional, we're in a public and professional setting, there's always someone watching out for me, we use a safety word, he never does anything I don't want him to, and things never even get that serious or intense when we're together. Punk's honestly just being jealous and a child. He's always complaining about me acting like a child, but I swear he's worse than me." I give a summarization, desperately wanting to dispel all Punk's made Stu believe, wanting Stu on my bandwagon as well. "Well it sounds to me that there's nothing wrong with the guy or with you seeing him. I mean, it makes me a little uncomfortable that you're masked, but you say there's someone watching you. And it makes me a little uncomfortable that you'd even go to a BDSM dungeon, but you're into that, so I can only be supportive of what makes you happy. And if this is what you like doing, if he's who you like seeing, then I support it. And maybe I can even talk some sense into Punk about it too." Stu replies back, and I can't contain my giddiness, me quickly wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself close to him.

"Thank you, Stu! That means the world to me." I say as I hug him tightly, him holding me back as he nuzzles my neck, "You're welcome. You know I only care about your happiness." He replies, and I quickly pull away to look him in the eye, ready for this to lead into the next thing. "Well, you know what else makes me happy?" I ask, then bite my lip, making him give a sexy smirk, "What's that, love?" He asks, leaning in close to my face. "You pounding me through the mattress." I answer, then quickly lean in and attack his lips with mine, him laying me down and climbing on top of me as he deepens the kiss before pulling from my lips and kissing down my neck. After getting enough of it, he leans up and yanks his shirt from his body, then mine as well, before taking care of both of pants, stripping us quickly and without thought. Once we're both completely nude, things not going quick enough for me, I sit up and push him down on the bed, then lean down and take his cock into my hand, slowly licking around the tip, teasing him for just a moment before taking him all the way in, him quickly grab at my short hair and groaning out, thrusting up and face-fucking me. "Fuck, John!" He cries out, thrusting faster and faster, my throat burning, loving the pain. Before I know it, I've brought him to the edge and quickly pull away before he cums, sitting up and kissing him again.

"Get inside me. Now." I growl against his lips, and he smirks and sits up, me moving to position myself on my hands and knees, sticking my ass up high, ready to be fucked good and hard. As I wait, I hear the pop of a cap from the lube and hear him pour some over his cock. "Want prep?" He asks, and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he knows what my answer is gonna be, and doesn't approve at all. "No, just hurry up." I growl, and I hear another disappointed sigh from him, and receive some lube poured along my hole as a clear sign of his disapproval. Fuck him. I don't need his approval. I can like it as hard and painful as I want.

After another moment more, I feel him slowly push inside me, "Shit, John!" He hisses, but I just give an irritated groan. I don't want slow. I want to be fucked. Hard. "Harder, Stu!" I cry out, and in reply, he pulls almost all the way, then slams all the way back in with far more force. "That's more fucking like it!" I cry out in pleasure. It's still not as painful as I want it, but I know he's not that kind of guy, and this is gonna be as good as I get it. So I run with it, forcing my body back against his strokes and moaning my ass off.

He continues thrusting at a fast pace, growling obscene sentiments, his British voice driving me wild. The longer we go, the better he gets, and before I know it, he's angled himself and is slamming into my spot, me screaming my head off. Every dirty thing I can think of comes out of my mouth, this sex hitting the spot like no other. If I can't have Master's sex, I'm just glad to be getting _somebody's_. "God, fuck, John." Stu yells out, feeling my constriction as I reach the end, my stomach tightening, needing to cum. I reach back and grab my length and began stroking in time with his thrusts, and seconds after I cum, Stu groans out and shoots deep inside me, me whining loudly until I collapse onto the bed.

"Gosh, John." Stu says blissfully, laying next to me and kissing along my face, wherever his lips can find without much effort. "That was great." I give a polite smile to him, having had a great time with him, but it was still underwhelming and not my thing. Not enough...hurt. I bet Master would have hurt me. I bet Master would have _literally _fucked me through the mattress. I bet Master... Master probably wouldn't want to have sex with me anyway. If he hasn't tried yet, why should I think it's gonna happen in the future? My mood indefinitely sours at that throat, and I pull away from his roaming lips to look him in the eye, "I'm gonna head to my room, I've got to get up early." I tell him, and he frowns, "You're not going to spend the night?" He asks, and I shake my head, "I have to get up too early. I don't wanna wake up. I'll just go now." I lie, and he gives a defeated nod, "Alright." He replies, and at that, I stand and begin to clothe myself.

Once ready to leave, I stand by the door and wait for him to come over. "Alright." He says after pulling his shirt on, then comes to the door and opens it for me, "Goodbye, handsome." Stu smiles, then kisses my lips, and I blush, "Bye, Stu. Thanks again for tonight. It was amazing." Yes I would have preferred some more pain, but I'm still a pretty grateful guy. I appreciate it. "You're amazing. I'll see you tomorrow." He says, and I nod, "Bye." I reply, and he kisses me again before I leave.

I head to the elevator and board it, pressing the button for my room. I relax my body in the corner of the elevator, and begin thinking about what just happened. That was really good though. I may not have gotten a fix, but I sure got fucked. Wade always knows how to make me feel so good. The doors open and I get off the elevator and head to my hotel room. I change into some shorts, and cuddle up under the blankets. As I drift to bed, my thoughts drift to my phone call earlier with Master. _You'll see me soon._ When, though? I need to see him. As nice as what just happened was, it's nothing compared to how I feel with Master.

I fall asleep with thoughts of him in my mind, seeping into my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well John may not have got his fix, but he got sex. Let's hope he sees Master soon for a fix before he does something stupid. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)

(One-shots will be coming soon enough, please be patient. Requests, however, are CLOSED.)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks, guys :). Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks. Two weeks since I'd seen or heard from my Master.<p>

My WWE time came and went, and I soon found myself in Tampa, hoping he'd call the minute I entered the door.

Instead, I've spent 5 days drowning my misery in Chunky Monkey.

One sexscapade visit from Punk and two visits from a worried Saraya should have kept my mind off my Master, but it hasn't. While they were here, I was either talking about him, or they were asking about him.

* * *

><p>By time I finally get a call, I'm about ready to slice my arm open to get a little release.<p>

"Hello?" I answer, a little too excitedly. There's a hum of amusement before a reply, "Hello." He smoothly says. "You called! Does that mean I get to see you?! I missed you!" I say, then quickly regret it. There's an irritated sigh. "I think you're getting too attached." He mumbles. "I'm not! I promise! I-I didn't mean it like that. I swear! I just…I'm home. I'm taking a break from work. I've just been bored. I w-want company. _Your_ kind of company." I explain, hoping he'll buy that. "Hmm." He simply replies.

"So do I get to see you?" I try not to sound excited, but I'm sure I failed. "Are you available tonight?" He asks. "I am!" I reply. "I'll text you the information. There's just one, tiny, little detail." He says. "What?" I ask, a bit worried. "It's more of a Master's club to take their pets to play, so I'll have to meet you there and you'll have to play the role of my pet till we get to the room." He explains. "That's okay!" I reply, the idea of me seemingly being his pet in public sending a tingle up my spine. "You're to meet me in the parking lot. Stay in the car and don't get out, I'll come get you. You need to wear a mask like usual. If you don't have one, you need to go buy one." Master explains. "Oh…uhm…okay." I reply, repeating the instructions in my head over and over to memorize them to a T. "Is all of that okay with you?" He asks. "Yes, there's no problem, Master." I answer. "Such a fucking good boy." He whispers, almost as a groan, and I smile at my being able to make him so happy. "I'll text you the details. See you soon." He says. "Bye, Master."

* * *

><p>That night, I sit in my car, dressed in black slacks and a black button up shirt, blindfold that I took from last time in hand, and looking around. Where is he? Maybe if I can spot him before he spots me, I can get a look at his face. I'm so curious.<p>

My eyes are cut off from their scanning of the parking lot when my phone vibrates.

**Master**: Put the blindfold on.

**Johnny**: Okay.

**Master**: Now.

**Johnny**: How do you know it's not on?

**Master**: Because I see you.

I take a moment to lean over the seat and gaze around the lot, looking carefully at every single car and hiding spot he could be in.

**Johnny**: I don't see you.

**Master**: There's a point to that. Put it on. You want to be a good boy, don't you?

**Johnny**: Yes!

**Master**: Put it on then. Now.

**Johnny**: Yes, Master.

I give one more look around the lot, before sliding on the mask with a sigh. 1, 2, 3…9, 10— **KNOCK KNOCK!** I bang my fingers on the Driver's door panel till the window rolls down a bit.

"Master?" I call out. "It's me, Johnny." I hear him reply in that smooth, velvet voice. "May I get out of the car?" I ask. "Unlock it." He says, and I started hitting buttons on the door panel again till I hear the door unlock. The door immediately opens, and I feel his hand on my arm. "Come on." He says. I figure a way out of the car, then hear him shut the door. He takes the keys, locks the door, then shoves the keys in my back pocket. "Follow." He commands, taking my hand in his, garnering me to blush at the action, and follow as he leads me to what I assume has got to be the front door.

"Hello." I hear a man's voice. Master doesn't reply, but I feel his body move a bit so I figure he nodded. "ID card or membership number?" The other man asks, and Master begins giving a long string of numbers and I hear the man typing in keys. "And this is your Pet?" The man asks. "Yes, it's his birthday and first time here. I want it to be special." Master lies with ease. "Ahh, alright. Happy Birthday." I hear the man say. "Master?" I look up towards where he should be, asking for permission to speak to the stranger like I figure a good Pet would. "Go ahead." Master replies. "Thank you." I say to the man. "Mm, you have a good little Pet." The man says, and I feel Master's grip on me get tighter as he pulls me closer. "Are we done here?" Master growls. "Enjoy, Sir." I feel like I can detect a smirk on his face. Master grips even tighter, then pulls me, making me follow along.

We walk through doors and I hear talking and low music, we continue walking and the sounds of moans and screams start as background noise, but soon become louder, then clearly distinct. I feel myself pushed somewhere, then I hear the sound of the door close.

"Master?" I call out. "Don't worry, I'm still here." He says, and I exhale in relief and stand here waiting for orders, but I suddenly feel his body pressed up against mine. "Would you like to see the room?" He asks directly in my ear, and I can feel that he's taller than me. I add that detail into my mental image I've made of him. "Yes, please, Master." I reply.

"You're to keep your eyes straight forward. Don't move your head or your body. Let me move you. If you disobey me, we're done. Do you understand?" He asks. "I understand." I sigh. I'm obviously not going to be able to look at him. Clearly that's why he asked if I'd like to look at the room, and not take the fucking mask off in general.

His hands trail up my body from my waist, up my sides, around my arms, up past my shoulders to my neck, and around my head to my eyes. From the top of my blindfold, he pulls upwards so I can see, then moves his hands above my hand to my cheeks. Ugh, so much fucking work just so I can't see his hands or skin.

I assume he's White, but he could just as well be any other color. He's got one of those voices that could maybe probably work for any race if you ignore it needing a specific accent. I would like a skin-tone at least, though. For now, my mental image of him matches my own skin tone. It just makes things easier.

"Can you see?" He asks. "Yes, Master." I reply, looking straight ahead at a blank red wall made of velvet-like material. One hand eases under my chin to direct my face, and the other slides down my body to wrap around me, and he slowly turns me as he holds my face still and straight.

As we turn in a full circle, I take in the entire room. Every wall is covered with the velvet-like material, all red. The ground is black marble. On one of the empty walls is a billiards cue rack looking shelf, but it's filled with whips, floggers, crops, and other various tools. There's a huge St. Andrews cross attached to another wall. There's also a couch with no back on it. I think it's called a chaise lounge, or ottoman or some crap.

"Are you okay with the things in here? Or do you want to leave?" He asks, his hands going back up to the blindfold. "No, I don't want to leave. It's all fine." I reply, and he nods approvingly, then lowers the mask back over my eyes. "Thank you for showing me the room." I say. "I want you as comfortable as possible when we're together. You're welcome."

I feel him come around the front of my body, and I just so badly want to reach out and touch him, but before I can even think about whether I want to try and risk it or not, he grabs both my wrists and restrains them in just one grip. Large hands too, mmm.

"Are you comfortable with me putting you on the cross?" He asks. "Whatever pleases you, Master." I reply, and he leans in and kisses my lips, taking his free hand and wrapping it around my neck. "Good boy." He whispers once he pulls away.

"First we need to get you undressed." He mumbles as he grabs at my shirt. He grabs the collar and just rips downwards, the buttons flying everywhere and the shirt becoming useless. He pulls the shirt off my body and discards it on the floor, then heads for my pants. He gets them unbuckled, unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down, along with my briefs. "I like this belt," He chuckles, and I hear him make a popping noise with the belt.

"You ready for the cross?" He asks, and I nod. At that, he leads me over to where the St. Andrews cross is, and I get securely restrained to it, my back facing him. "Are you in any pain? Is it un-comfortable?" He asks. "No, Master." I reply. God, he takes such good care of me. "Good. M'gonna stripe you red, Johnny. I wanna see you match these walls." Master whispers in my ear. "Yes, please, Master." I beg.

"I'm gonna use a whip on you, alright?" He warns. "Alright. You don't have to tell me though. I like the surprise of it." I mention. "Oh don't worry, there will be plenty surprise. I tell you because I want you to be comfortable. I want you to trust me. I haven't worked with you for long, I need to gain your trust." He explains. "I trust you, Master." I explain. "You might _think_ that." He says.

"Mas—" I'm cut off by a lashing to my back, "Silence!" He yells as he does. The whip lashes against my back again, again, and again, again, and again. 20 lashings before there's a pause, and I take the time to give a few deep breaths. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yes." I say softly.

To be honest, I really don't know. I'm fine with the pain. That I'm fine with. Mentally and emotionally, however, I'm not sure how I feel right now.

Mid-thought, I feel him begin kissing along my back. "So red. So beautiful." He whispers against my skin. "More, please, Master?" I ask. "Oh, there will be plenty more." He chuckles, then I feel a loss of contact.

Immediately I feel the whip crack against my skin again, repeatedly. "So fucking red. Look at you, Johnny, matching these walls." He groans, the lashings getting harder, faster. "Ah, fuck!" I yell out, one of the lashing landing right between my shoulder blades, it being especially painful.

Eventually I lose count of how many times he's hit me. They're never ending. I'm getting close to my limit. Physically I'm fine, but I'm close to my mental break.

And as if he could sense it, they suddenly cease, "Had enough?" He asks, but I don't reply. I just hang my head in submission. "Well I'm not done with you yet." He growls into my ear.

Before I can say anything, I hear the pop of the belt. "A-Are you gonna whip me with the belt?" I ask. "I told you I like this belt." He chuckles, then I feel it crack against my backside, and I scream out.

He forms a pattern.

3 to the left cheek.

3 to the right cheek.

1 to the left.

1 to the right.

3 to the left.

3 to the right.

1 to the left.

1 to the right.

And repeat, and repeat.

He does this pattern 5 times before I finally hear the belt drop, and feel his hands cup my ass, kneading into my flesh.

"You look…amazing." He runs his hands all over my body. "T-T-Thank yo-you." I reply, my voice shaking. "You were a good boy. You deserve a good thing, correct?" He asks. "Yes, Master. Good boys deserve good things." I answer.

"Have you ever had a dildo inside you?" I hear him whisper in my ear as I feel his body pressed against the back of me. "Yes," I answer, "B-But I'd rather have you inside me, Master." I take the risk and say softly.

The moment the words leave my mouth, I feel him spank me with his hand. "I'm sorry, Master." I apologize.

"Now you're going to be punished." He chuckles. "How?" I ask. "Since I know how much you enjoy pain, I'll be lubing the dildo." He explains. Not the punishment I was looking for, but that _is_ punishment. "Please no. I'm sorry, Master." I plead. I don't receive a verbal response, but I can hear him applying it to the dildo, and I just sigh and hang my head.

A moment later, I feel my ass being separated and lube being poured down it. He spreads it with the head of the dildo, and I feel it's not your average size dildo. It feels a lot larger than I'm used to. "Tell me immediately if you're uncomfortable. Don't try to take it, understand?" He explains. "Yes, Master." I nod, and he then begins pushing it inside me, and I immediately bite my lip as I feel the burn. It's large and it's definitely stretching me. Especially since he didn't prepare me himself.

"Are you okay?" He asks. "Yes. More. Deeper." I beg, and he gives a hum that I can't pinpoint the emotions it holds, but it doesn't matter anymore when he pushes in more.

I moan out and he holds my waist with one hand, positioning himself directly behind me. He leans his chest against my back as he begins pumping the dildo slowly in-and-out of me. With the constant pattern of the strokes, his body against mine, and his hand rubbing and squeezing my waist, it completely simulates that it's actually _him_ inside me, and I can almost lose myself in my own mind and pretend that it actually is him.

"Does it feel good?" He whispers. "Yes, Master. Fuck." I moan out.

"Tell me how you feel." He commands. "God, Master, I feel amazing. I feel blissful. I feel happy and good." I answer to the best of my ability. I know what he wants to hear, but I can't fucking focus on a psych lesson right now when I have a dildo in my ass, and in my mind he's deep inside me. "Good boy," He whispers, then runs his hand from my waist, up to my chest to stroke my upper body, "Now tell me what you _don't_ feel anymore." He commands. "I don't feel pain. I don't feel hurt. I don't feel sad. I do— Ahh, shit yes! I-I don't feel depressed. I don't feel worthless. I don't feel like shit. I don't feel suicidal." I answer truthfully. "You shouldn't feel that way should you?" He asks, pulling the dildo almost all the way out. "No, Master." I answer, and he pushes it back in, making me moan. "You're going to work on that, aren't you?" He asks, pulling it almost out again. "Yes, Master." I answer, and it goes back in. "You're going to work on that _now_, aren't you?" He asks; almost out. "Uhm…apparently." I answer; back in.

"Every time you feel it, I want you to say one positive thing about yourself, understand?" He commands. "Okay…uh…feel wh—" Before I can ask, I feel the dildo stab right into my spot, making me see fireworks and scream out in pleasure. "I don't hear you stating a positive." He growls. "Uhm, uh, I…I, uh, I'm really nice." I state, and he pulls it back. "Good. You're to name something every time, or this stops." He commands. "Yes, Master." I answer.

Stab – "I'm generous." – Stab – "I'm determined." – Stab – "I love hard." – Stab – "I get emotionally invested in everything I do." – Stab – "I'm charitable." – Stab.

That had to go on for at least 10 minutes. After awhile, my brain started frying and my brain began shutting down. Instead, my mouth just went on automated statement. With every stab, a statement automatically came out, and things finally ended when, without a thought, my answer to a stab was 'I'm a good boy' and the tears just began spilling.

"Shh, shhh, Johnny." He whispers as he pulls the dildo completely out of me. I can't stop, though. I can't. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's nothing but static in my brain, and even though I'm wearing a mask, it's just so dark and deadly. He slides his hands up my arms, up to my wrists, and begins unhooking me. He bends down, kissing my body as he goes, and unhooks my ankles as well.

Once free, he pulls me off the board, and I lean into his hold so intensely that we both topple over and fall to the ground. I hear him give an angry growl, but I don't care. All that matters right now is I'm crying so hard that I can barely breath, and that I can't stop shaking.

He gets comfortable on the floor, and I re-reposition myself in his arms again as I cry against his chest. He strokes my face and body as he whispers comforting things to me. They're not helping though. Nothing's helping. Not even being able to actually touch him is making it better. It's like some realization has built up inside me, and it's _HUGE_, and it's trying to crawl it's huge build-up through my veins and into my brain. Everything hurts, and my harsh shaking is making it even worse. It's only when he leans down and begins slowly leaving kisses all over my face that my breath slowly comes back to me, the tears eventually come to a halt, and my body doesn't rack as much.

"M-Master." I stutter out after awhile, not really sure what to say, but completely embarrassed that he saw me in the middle of a breakdown. "You need a cold shower when you get home to soothe the pain." He simply whispers. "Yes, Master." I reply, still shaking a bit. "Shh. You did so good, so well. You were such a good boy. I'm so proud of the way you took all that. You're such a good boy." Master whispers, but I don't say anything. I can't say anything. I just cuddle closer, trying to stop the last convulsions.

"We need to be going. Are you going to be okay alone at home? Is there anyone to take care of you?" He asks. "My friend Saraya should be home by now. I can have her come over. I think I'll be okay till she gets to my place." I explain. "Saraya? Isn't that your safe word?" He asks. "Yes." I nod. "She has an interesting name. I assume she knows about these things you do." He commands. "Yes, Master." I answer, and he gives an interested hum.

"Come on. Up." He says, pulling me off the ground. My ass is numb. Between the pain I just went through, then the addition of the freezing marble floor, that cold shower just might have to be a _warm_ shower tonight. He gets me back into my pants, and pulls the button-up on, closing it as well as he can. "You can walk okay?" He asks. "Yes." I answer. "Good. Come then." He says, grabbing my hand, and I quickly follow him and he leads us out of the room.

I can tell we went a different way to the exit. The walk dragged on. "Where did we go?" I ask once I can no longer hear the chatter of the club, and I assume we're back at the front hall. "I wanted to show you off a bit; let everyone see what a good boy you are." He gives a small chuckling hum, then squeezes my hand lightly, and I blush at that. "Hope you two enjoyed your night." I hear the check-in guy, or doorman, or whatever he is say, and Master just growls, pulls me closer to his body, and we step out into the Tampa night air.

We walk until we reach my car, and I feel him reach into my pocket for my keys. I hear the door unlock, and he helps me into the car.

"I want you to count to 50 before taking off the blindfold. Don't cheat because I'll be watching you." Master commands. "Alright, Master." I reply, then I feel his lips against mine, his hand lifting my chin up. His tongue slides in my mouth, coupling with mine. We kiss for a few moments before he pulls away.

"Start counting. Goodbye, Johnny." He whispers, and I hear his foot steps move from the car, but abruptly stop. I keep the car door open, hoping I can hear where he goes, then begin counting. 1, 2, 3…27, 28, 29…48, 49, 50. I pull off the mask and look around. According to where I heard his footsteps stop, he should be right by the car next to mine. He's not. The car next to mine is the same as it was when I got here as well, so he didn't leave. Besides, I would have heard the car.

**BZZZ!** I hear my phone vibrate and I grab it and see it's from him.

**Master**: Don't worry about me. You need to get home. Now.

**Johnny**: Yes, Master.

I sigh, close the car door, start up the engine, and head home. As soon as I got in the house, I texted him that I was home and about to call Saraya. He just replied 'Goodnight, my good boy' and that was that. I discarded my clothes as I headed to my room, then collapsed on my bed.

"Hello?" She answers. "I cried this time." I sigh. "Is that a good thing?" She asks. "I'm not sure. I just know I cried like a baby." I reply. "Do you want me to come over? Do you need consoling?" She asks. "You can if you'd like. It doesn't matter. I'm really sleepy. I'll probably fall asleep soon." I reply, not wanting to bother her. "Holding you and listening to your night is definitely a lot better than Romeo & Juliet for the 60th time." She laughs. "See you in a minute, then?" I ask. "Yep! Be right there." She replies, and I hang up the phone.

Before I can cuddle into the sheets, a thought pops in my head. I have to go shower. I go in the bathroom and turn on the cold water, getting in with my back towards the water. I let it sooth the burns for a moment, before turning on the warm water, wanting to warm up. I only spend about 10 minutes in the shower, enough time for Saraya to pull on some clothes and head over. I dry-off, pull on some briefs, then race to my covers, burying myself in them. I close my eyes and wait for her to get here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aye yai yai, a mock sex session? Does that mean it's leading to _real_ sex soon? Also, they went to a club instead of a dungeon, ooooh. Maybe things are heading to the next level! Then again, Randy still doesn't want to be seen and is keeping all personal things about himself from John, so maybe not... Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So, as pointed out by a reviewer, this story is sorta dragging, especially with me not updating as quickly as I did my other stories. So, to fix that problem, I'm gonna combine some chapters together so that you get some more bang for your buck. Also, I want to hurry and get this whole story up so I can move on to my next story or series. So I hope you enjoy the new longer, combined chapters format - as well as the story. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I'm awakened by soft kisses to the lips, and open my eyes to see Saraya laying next to me, along with the sun shining brightly through the window.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask, quickly pulling her closer to me. "I woke you up enough to make sure you were alive. You said 'Master' so I left you to your dreams. Didn't want to bother you, you had a long night. Plus you looked peaceful. I was content with just watching." She answers, then kisses my lips again. I give her another quick kiss, before burying my head in her hold, immediately realizing she's stripped to her bra and panties.

"Sooo...you ready to tell me what happened? Or should I make breakfast first?" She asks. "_I'll_ make _you_ breakfast for falling asleep on you. And sure, I'll tell you first." I answer, and she smiles, "Go ahead." She nods. "He treated me like I was his when we were there, at least when we were in public. And not just for a show or anything either. He just did. And I got to try out a St. Andrews board too. It was fun. I really liked it. I don't know where the crying came from. He fried my brain, Ry. He kept saying everything I didn't want to hear, while saying all the things I wanted to, as he gave me immense pleasure, all the while hurting the shit out of me. I don't know what happened. Like, I thought I was broken, but…he broke me. I definitely got re-broken last night." I explain.

"Sounds very, very interesting. I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself." She replies sincerely. "Thanks! Come on, breakfast is calling your name." I say, rolling out of bed and dragging her with me.

After breakfast we spend the day out doing not much, walking the beach, going to a few shops, checking out a new movie, going to a new restaurant, things of that nature. Anything to keep us entertained on her day off with me.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where are we going now?" I ask Saraya as we drive down S. Dale Mabry highway, us just having left from picking up some of Saraya's stuff from FCW. "I don't know. I'm stuffed, so I kind of just want to relax, ya know?" She replies. "You want to go back to one of our places?" I ask. "No, I don't really wanna go home." She shakes her head. "Okay, well then where do you want to go?" I ask, chuckling. "Hmm…I don't know. I think I'm slipping into a food coma though. We've definitely gotta go back to that place again." She laughs as she rubs her stomach, and I give a little chuckle as I shake my head, "Well we'll just cruise for awhile till you figure it out, okay?" I suggest. "Sounds good to me." She lays her head back and closes her eyes.<p>

Just as she does, my phone rings and I grab it from the middle console and see that it's Master calling. "Who is it?" She asks, rolling her head to look at me, and I turn the phone to show her, "Ooh. Enjoy." She chuckles, then closes her eyes again, and I turn down the music as I answer it.

"Hello?" I say cheerfully. "Johnny." He hums. "Hi, Master." I can't contain my smile at his voice. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Uhm…I'm okay. I'm still feeling some after-effects, but other than that, I'm fine." I chuckle, and he gives an amused hum, "Well it's good that you're okay." He says. "How are you?" I ask. "I'm fine. Your friend showed up last night, correct?" He asks. "Yeah, she did. I was sleep by time she got there, though, so it was kinda pointless. We're out right now actually." I explain. "Hiii!" She yells. "She says hi." I relay. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asks. "No, we're just riding around, looking for something to do." I explain. "Okay, good. I may have something that can cure your boredom." He mentions. "Really?" I ask, excited. "Not right now, necessarily, but yes." He answers. "What? When?" I ask. "I got a call today from the club. I got us a room reserved for tomorrow if you'd like to go." He explains. "Yeah, I want to! Sounds good! Are we going to use the St. Andrews board again?" I ask. "No, I didn't get that room booked. Someone already got that." He answers. "So what's in the room we're going to be in?" I ask. "You'll have to find out tomorrow." Master replies with a little hum that I can't pinpoint the emotions. "Oh. Okay. So should I just do the same thing as last time and wait for you in the parking lot?" I ask. "Yes. Same as last time, minus you not immediately putting on the blindfold." He says. "Sorry again. I won't disobey you this time." I reply. "Ooh, Johnny's been a bad boy." Saraya chuckles. "Shut up." I growl at her. "I want you to be at the club at 11, alright?" Master commands. "I'll be there." I reply. "Oh, and I hear you're quite the car man. Make it easy on me and be in the same car as last time too." He says, and I chuckle, "Will do. Anything else?" I ask. "No, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow, my good boy." He whispers. "Can't wait! See you tomorrow, Master." I say excitedly, and we hang up.

"That little shit didn't say hi back to me." Saraya points out, and I bust out laughing, "Sure didn't."

* * *

><p>The next night, I dress appropriately and make sure I'm looking as best as I can for Master, so excited to see him again...especially so soon. With another glance at the clock, I head out of my bedroom for the front door, snatching up my keys and wallet, and leaving the house.<p>

"You look snazzy." Punk says as I open the front door, scaring the crap out of me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, holding my hand over my chest, trying to calm my breathing. "Did I scare you?" He smirks. "Yes!" I yell. "My bad, baby." He chuckles, then pulls me into a kiss. He tries to slide his tongue past my lips, but I pull away, not in the mood for him. I'm completely in Master Mode. "What are you doing here?" I ask again. "Came to see you. What are you all dressed up for?" He asks, messing with my shirt buttons. "You should have called, it would have saved you a trip. I've got plans." I answer. "What plans?" He asks. "_My_ plans." I answer, frustrated with him being here, and frustrated that he's making me late. "Where you going?" He asks. "To dinner with a friend." I quickly answer. "I'm hungry, I wanna go. Who is it? I know 'em?" He asks. "No, you don't know him. He's an old friend from Boston. He's winning an award tonight and I'm going to the celebration. There's no plus-ones. Sorry." I answer firmly. "Ugh. I guess I'll go raid Saraya's fridge then." He replies. "Have fun." I say, then close the front door and get it locked up, glad to be rid of him so I can get on with my business. "Mind giving me a lift over there? I took a cab to your place." He says. "Oh. Sure." I answer, holding back a groan and an eye roll, and we walk to the car. "Why we taking this one?" Punk asks, running his hand over the door, knowing this is one of my cars I rarely take out on the open road. "I don't know. Just the key I picked up." I shrug, withholding the fact that it's the car I chose to impress Master with, then get in the car. He shrugs as well and climbs in.

He fiddles with the radio as I pull out of the driveway, searching for a station that I just know is going to give me a headache, and by time I get on the highway, there's rock music blaring from the surround-sound stereos, and I'm as irritated as ever. He just sings along with the words, nodding his head, totally oblivious to my mood. I get off on the correct exit, and speed to the apartments, and as I pull in, Punk shuts off the music and pulls out his phone. "Yo…you home right?...I'm outside…I was, but he's going to a dinner…Yeah, he said he was going to some dinner…Ohhhkay. I don't know what that means, but can I come in?...Alright. Be right up." He says, then ends the call.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He says, and for a moment, I'm terrified Saraya told him where I'm _really_ going. "Sure, what?" I ask. "Are we okay?" He asks. "What? Yes! Of course! Why would you ask that?" I ask. "You just seem a little distant from me lately." He shrugs. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. I'd love for you to come over tomorrow and spend the day with me." I mention, giving him my signature smile. I didn't mean to be such an ass to him tonight, I'm just in a rush to get to Master. And I don't mean to be so distant from him lately, it's just that...all I talk about or think about is Master, and Punk hates Master. And...and I guess Master sorta is ruining Punk and I's relationship. Punk's worst fear. Shit... Whatever. I can make it work. I'll figure it out later. "That sounds pretty amazing." He smiles back. "Good. So I'll pick you up from here tomorrow morning?" I say. "Sure. Sounds good, babe." He nods. "Have fun with Ry." I say. "Have fun at your dinner." He replies, then leans over and kisses me. I wrap an arm around his neck and kiss back, honestly having missed his touch. He pulls me closer and this time is successful with delving his tongue past my lips. My tongue plays with his for awhile, my hand trailing down to grip his shirt, before he pulls away. "I'll see you tomorrow." He pecks my lips one last time, then gets out of the car. I watch him head up the stairs and go into the apartment, then sit there for a moment getting myself together. After a few breaths, I switch the radio to an old-school R&B station, then speed off to the club.

* * *

><p>The minute I put the car in park and shut it off, my phone vibrates.<p>

**Master:** You're late.

**Johnny:** I'm sorry! My friend showed up unexpectedly as I was leaving and I had to dump him at another friends.

**Master:** Hmm. I guess that's a good enough excuse. I still may have to punish you for it though.

**Johnny:** I want you to do to me as you please.

**Master:** Get that mask on. Quick. I'm ready to tear your ass up.

**Johnny:** Yes, Master.

I shove the phone in my pocket, then pull the mask out of my other. I quickly get it over my head, then sit and wait.

Less than a minute into my waiting, and I hear a knock on my window. I manage to get the door unlocked, then I hear it open. "Master?" I call out. "I'm here, Johnny." He whispers, then I feel his hand against my arm. He gets me out of the car, then again grabs my hand. We're silent as we walk, and I'm worried he may be upset with me, but I decide it's best if he speaks first, so I stay quiet. We walk only for a little bit before we enter the building. We only walk a bit more before I feel him push me in a room.

"Master?" I call out. "Still here." He answers. "We went in a different way?" He asks. "Yes." He answers. "How'd we get in?" I ask. "Doesn't matter. Be quiet." He says, and I nod, not wanting to anger him. I hear him moving things around as he moves around the room, and I become very curious as to what's going on around me, as well as where I'm at.

When I finally get to my breaking point and decide to ask, I'm not given the chance to as I suddenly feel his fingers against my body. He begins unbuttoning my shirt, then pulls it and my beater off. He then works at my pants and shoes till I'm freed of those as well. "You'd like to see the room, I bet." He whispers, his lips ghosting over mine. Oh please kiss me. Please! "Yes, please, Master." I nod. "When you hear the door close, you may take off the mask and look around. When you want me to come back, just put the mask back on, alright?" He explains. "Yes, Master." I reply. I feel him kiss my forehead, then I hear his footsteps head across the room. There's a sound of a door opening, then closing.

I wait a few seconds, then take off the mask and look around. He left. He left me in this…room. It's different than the last room. It's not as much stuff. One entire wall is covered in what seems to be built-in metal cabinets of some sort. I go over and lay a hand on one of the cabinet handles. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to look in here or not. I'm not sure if I should look or not. Well, he did say to look around. I assume that means wherever I'd like in here.

I open the cabinet and look inside to see an array of flogs. The next cabinent has an array of crops. The next has an array of toys. I assume all these cabinets are just filled with tools and toys.

I walk across the room to where there's a bed in the corner. Silk sheets, everything black, much like everything else in the room. I sit down on the bed, wanting to know what it feels like. It's soft. Very comfy. I doubt we'll be using it though. Unless…unless he brought me here to fuck me. Oh God, please let him have brought me here to fuck me. That's all I want. I get off the bed before I can get too lost in the thought, and head to the center of the room. There's some weird things hanging from the ceiling. I grab one and see that it's a cuff of some sort, and there's another one hanging next to it. I've seen these in pornos. They're suspensions. There's a hook hanging from the ceiling as well. I wonder what the hook it for.

I let go of the hook, then begin walking around the room again. On the wall that has the door, is a mirror. It's not a full-length mirror, but it's not a standard mirror either. It's about half the height of the door, and it's about as wide as maybe three or four of me. I go over to it, staring at my reflection. This is what he sees when he looks at me? Why does he even continue to see me? What does he see in me? I sure don't see whatever it is. I see a weak, broken, waste of space that would be better off dead. I give a heavy sigh, fogging up the mirror a bit. I rub the fog away with my palm, then slowly lay my hand against the mirror. I don't understand what he sees in me. I guess all I can do is be appreciative and ride this thing out till he finally comes to his senses.

After staring in the mirror for a little bit longer, I pull away and pull the mask back on, ready for Master to come back and take my mind off everything.

No less than a few seconds after putting the mask back on, I hear the door open. "Master?" I call out. "You're quite the curious one, aren't you, Johnny?" He asks. "I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to go in the cabinets?" I ask. Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have done that! "No, it's fine. Nothing wrong with it. I just didn't think you'd be so thorough of the room." He gives an amused hum. "Well I'm done now." I reply. "You ever seen a bondage suspension before?" He asks as I feel one of his hands touch my waist. "On the computer, but not in person." I answer. "Would you like to try it out?" He asks. "Yes, Master." I answer. "Good." He says, then guides my body to the middle of the room, under the suspension. "Raise your arms." He commands. "Yes, Master." I say, then raise up my arms. He gets the first cuff onto my wrist, and then the other. He lets my arms loose, but I immediately feel something forcing my arms to raise higher and higher till I'm practically standing on the tips of my toes. "Master?" I call out. "Is it uncomfortable?" He asks. "No, it's fine." I answer. "What then?" He asks. "What's the hook for? What does it do?" I ask. "You'll find out." He gives a slightly evil him, then I feel my wrists slowly being released.

"Bend over." He commands. I lean forward, and suddenly I feel something cold and metal at my entrance. "The hook goes inside you." He whispers in my ear, then I feel the hook pass my entrance, me jumping a bit at the invasion. He pushes it in as far as it'll go, then I feel myself being raised by my wrists again. "You feel how the hook is comfortable right now? Vaguely loose?" He asks, as I hear him tying something. "Yes, Master." I answer. "It's because you're standing up straight like a good boy. But," I feel him smack my shoulder blade, and when I flinch away, I scream out at the feeling of the hook curving and trying to tear its way through my body or something, "if you flinch, when you lean forward, it pulls the hook up even more. So I suggest you try and not flinch." He chuckles. "Yes, Master." I nod.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you still want to do this?" He asks. "Yes, Master. I can do it." I nod. "Good." He says, then I hear him walking again, away from me.

I hear one of the cabinets open, then him shuffling around, I assume grabbing something out of one of them. Once he finally has what he's looking for, I hear him shut the cabinet, then walk back over to me. "Open your mouth, stick out your tongue." He commands. I do as I'm told, and once I do, I feel something hard and long laid down on my tongue. "You like bleeding, eh? This is a Singapore stick. Each hit is expected to split skin and draw blood." He explains, then I feel the object leave my tongue.

"Master?" I call out. "Yes?" He answers. "I lied to my friend about where I was going tonight. He thinks I'm at a dinner for a friend. Can you split skin only on my back? It'll be less noticeable to him then." I beg. "Why'd you lie to him?" He asks. "He doesn't too much like you." I answer. "Really?" He asks. "Yeah. He thinks he's being replaced by you in a sense. He's usually the one that gives me pain, but he's far from a professional. He doesn't like me seeing you." I explain. "Hmm. Then yes, I'll do it on your back. I'm not going to use it much, though. Just a little. I have something else I'll be using on you." He hums evilly. "Yes, Master." I reply.

I hear him walk around my body, then I feel the Singapore stick on my back, running up and down my back. He caresses it along my entire back for a little while, till I feel him pull it away from my skin, then it returns with a crack. I flinch away as I yell out, and that makes the hook go deeper inside me, getting me to scream. "How was that, Johnny?" I hear him chuckle into my ear, then give a sadistic hum of amusement. "Again. More, Master." I reply. He hits me again and I try to stay still, but I fail, flinching away again. Another fail, then another, then another. I can feel the blood on my back. I can feel his fingers playing around in it. I can't hear the stick in his hands anymore, though. Only 5 hits? That's it? Then again, I don't actually know how much blood is pouring down my back. It could be a _lot_ more than it feels like.

I suddenly feel his finger against my lips, and when I suck it into my mouth, I can taste the metallic substance. "Last one. You gonna make me proud, my good boy?" He whispers to me. "Yes, Master. I promise." I nod. "Good boy." He says as he removes his finger. I can hear him grab the stick, and I brace myself. I stand as tall as possible, and tighten every muscle I have, trying to stand firm. I feel the hit, I feel my skin tear, and I feel the burning pain, but I don't feel the hook move too much. "Good boy!" He yells. I did it. And I made him proud. "Thank you, Master." I smile.

I hear the stick being dropped, and Master walk around to the front of me. He wraps a hand around my neck and pulls me in to kiss him. His tongue shoves in my mouth and all I taste is my blood on his tongue. I kiss harder, my tongue swimming to ever corner and avenue in his mouth, wanting every taste I can possibly get. As we kiss, I feel his fingers slowly trickle down my body till he reaches my cock, taking it in his hand and stroking me. I moan into the kiss, and buck into his hand, till I feel the hook dig around in my body. "Mm, not fair is it?" He says into the kiss, laughing a bit. "I want whatever you want." I reply against his lips. "Such a good boy." He whispers, then tightens his grip on my neck as he shoves his tongue back down my throat.

"You ready for what I have for you next?" He asks, pulling away. "Yes, Master." I answer. He pulls away from my body and walks behind me again. I hear something picked up, then I feel him dig his fingernail in one of my cuts, making me scream out. "I don't know if I can do what I want, now that you have these cuts." He hums in thought. "What do you want to do, Master?" I ask. I don't receive an answer, though. All I receive is a blow to the front of my ribs by some stick. "This." He says, then hits me again, a third time, fourth, and fifth time. The blows are intensified by the hook every time I flinch away. "W-What is that?" I ask when there's a pause in blows. "Sjambok rod. Police in South Africa used to use it." He explains, then hums in contentment. "Does it—" I'm cut off when the blows begin again. I scream out, one of the hits hitting a particularly sensitive spot. The hits range from my chest, down to my stomach, a few rare ones hitting against my length, those being especially painful.

He continues hitting me over, and over, and over, till I manage to somehow break my left wrist cuff from grabbing, squeezing, and yanking on it so hard in pain. My body jerks forward and I scream out in pain at the hook digging into my body, but I hear the rod drop and he quickly grabs my body and stands me back up. He unties the rope and I'm lowered all the way back to the ground, then I feel the other wrist cuff come off, then the hook being slowly removed.

After I'm free, I drop to the ground, not even able to keep my own weight up. I hear him sigh and groan, then I feel his body next to mine, pulling me into his arms. "You could have just said your safe word if you'd had enough, you didn't have to hulk up on me." He warns, and I can hear the irritation in his voice. "I-I didn't mean to, Master. I promise! I wasn't trying to do that. I could take it, I swear!" I explain. "It's okay, calm down. I'm not upset." He whispers. "I'm still sorry." I sigh. He goes to lay a hand to my back, and I flinch, my cuts hurting. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Hurts." I mumble. "Stay here, okay? Don't move." He commands, then I hear him get up and walk away from me. The door opens, then closes, and I'm alone.

I take the time alone to try and get myself together. I refuse to cry again. I will _not_ be broken again. I can't let him see me like that again. It was too embarrassing. I lean my head back and blink a few times, praying the tears would go away. I can't let them fall.

The door soon opens again and I look to where I hear the noise come from. "Master?" I call out. "It's me, Johnny," He says, then I hear him come over to me, and feel him behind me, "I'm going to take care of you." He says, then I feel something wet against my skin. He cleans my back, thoroughly, of blood. "This is going to burn a bit. I'm sorry." He says after pulling the cloth away from me, then I feel something small and wet burning against one of my cuts. Fuck. That's like alcohol or something! I wince in pain, but do my best to ignore it, just dwelling in the fact that he's cleaning me up and taking care of me. This just does not seem like something a BDSM expert would do to one of their clients. It's like something a Master would do for their _pet_. "Have someone put some more medicine on these tomorrow too, okay?" He says once he's done. "Yes, Master." I reply, and he pulls me back against him.

"You did so good today, Johnny. Took all of that beautifully." He whispers, kissing my head. "Yeah, but I ruined our play time. And I broke your thing." I sigh. "It's okay, Johnny. Don't beat yourself up over that. You did so good tonight. You were such a good boy." He says. "Promise?" I ask. "I promise." He replies, then kisses my head again. "Good." I give a little smile.

"I'll tell you something. Every good act deserves reward, and you were good tonight. I want you to do something for me, and in exchange, I'll do something special for you." Master explains. "Alright. What?" I ask. "I want you to go home, to a quiet, dark, secluded room alone, and think about things. Think about why you hurt, why you depend on pain, who and what made you this way, who and what helps you, and how you make things better. You're so badly broken, Johnny. _I_ can't put you back together. I don't have all the broken, all the missing pieces. You need to figure out where all the pieces are. I'll help you straighten them out, but I can't help you put yourself back together. Until you begin that process, you can't keep seeing me. I'm only hindering what progress you _could_ be making if you were to do this. I want a full report the next time you see me. When, and _only_ when you have a full and complete report, not some half-assed shit, but an entire report to give me, this time and this time only, you may text my number and tell me that you've completely assessed things. If you do as I say and begin the process of fixing your yourself, I'll have something very, _very_ special for you for our next time." Master explains.

"I don't know how long that will take. That could take forever." I sigh. "Take as long as you need, Johnny. I will wait for you. Whenever you text me, I'll immediately make time for you. But I want you to do it. I'll know if you're lying , Johnny." He esays. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it, Master. As you please." I sigh. "Good." He presses a kiss to my temple.

"Do you promise I'll like the surprise, Master?" I ask. "I promise you'll like it." He whispers, placing another kiss to my cheek. "Thank you, Master. Thank you for all that you do for me." I smile up at him, and he kisses my lips. "You deserve it. Good boys deserve good things, Johnny, and you're a good boy." Master explains, and I smile to myself at the compliment.

"Are you okay to get up? We need to be going." He says. "I'm fine." I reply, and he stands, then pulls me to my feet too. My back burns a bit as I stand, but I've felt much worse. He slowly gets my clothes back on, then runs a hand from my chest, down to my stomach, then around my neck. "You okay?" He asks. "Yes." I nod. "The clothes not bothering your back are they?" He asks. "No, I'm fine." I smile. "Good." He replies. "Thank you for all this, Master. I really appreciate you taking care of me." I mumble, blushing. "You're welcome. Thank you for being such a good boy." He replies, then kisses me again.

Once he pulls away, he interlaces his fingers in mine, then leads me out of the room. We go back the way we entered, avoiding the main entrance or however we got in, and he leads me to my car. I feel him dig in my back pocket for the keys, then I hear him unlock the door. He gets the door opened, gets me inside, and drops the keys in my lap. "Count to 50." Master commands. "Okay, Master." I reply, then I feel his lips against mine, his tongue coupling with mine. "Bye, Johnny." He whispers, and I hear him walk away. After 50 seconds pass, I pull off my mask, and like last time, he's gone.

After a heavy sigh, I give up on my thoughts and head home. I focus just on the road and nothing else until I get home. I then lock my door, all three locks so Saraya or Punk or anyone else can't get in, being that they only have keys to two-out-of-three locks, then head to my basement. I shut off all the lights, and use my cellphone light to maneuver my way to my pool table. I climb under, laying under it, then shut off my phone.

Think about my life.

Think about what made me this way.

Think about my need for pain.

Think.

My first thought is that I should invest in a quiet room or something, and why am I laying under my pool table. My next thought is back to him touching my body tonight. None of this is what I'm supposed to be thinking about, though. I'm supposed to be thinking about my problems. Okay. I can do this.

Focus, John.

Focus.

Well for starters I grew up poor. I mean, that's not an excuse, but still…that shit gets to people, ya know? You go through a lot when you're poor. Maybe that's why sometimes I don't know what to do with my money. Not meaning ridiculous spending or anything. I've been great with my spending. I buy lots of cars, yeah, but those are collectables. Plus if I was ever in a money crunch, I could sell them. It's a good investment. Plus I buy my Mom & Dad nice things, and the rest of my family. I got a decent house too. A gym.

Obviously I love to work out. That was always my safe haven when I was growing up, working out. Bodybuilding just gave me a release. I guess I never realized that. I had a release before I knew what getting a release was. It wasn't necessarily a pain release, I guess. I don't know. Working out can cause pain, I guess. The burn of your muscles and stuff. I don't know. It worked for me, though.

I don't know why I wasted my time with college. That was a bore. I knew from the jump I was going to be some form of wrestler, boxer, bodybuilder. It was kind of destiny, I guess. I guess it's good to get an education though. It was worth it. Hmm, I say 'I guess' a lot. It's not bad to guess though, right? Hypothesis and all that junk. Maybe it is good I got an education. I was always smart though. It doesn't matter if it was worth it anymore. Can't change it.

Back to my point, going to the WWE was great because I get to be hit for a living! Hit for a living! Who'da thunk? I probably should have figured it out there that I'm a masochist. It should have told me I'm a sadist as well. There's nothing like being hit, or hitting someone else for that matter. It's not real, real fighting or anything like UFC or MMA, but I don't think I can handle that because I'm sexually abused as well. My body can't handle sexual _and_ real physical abuse. I'd end up murdering myself. Besides, I don't think The Three Muskateers would let me leave to do it, or leave in general.

God, I love them. They take such care of me. Even Punk when he's making me profusely bleed. Jeez, I remember this one time we had to go out…well…he had to go out and buy an entire linen set to replace the hotel linen set. If we would have just explained to the maid what happened, we'd probably be going to jail while forensics made sure our story was the truth. There was so much blood. It soaked the sheets and shit. I had to take some time off to recover, but I'm surprised I didn't need a blood transfusion from how much blood was lost. I mean, some of it was his blood too, but it was mostly mine. I've never seen Ashley and Saraya so freaking angry. Especially Saraya.

She's portrayed as an angry person, but she's not. She's got to be the sweetest, calmest person I've ever met. You could get her as mad as you can possibly get her, but she'll still probably be really calm. However, when she found out what Punk did to me, and saw what he did…it was the scariest thing I've ever seen. I've never heard someone scream so loud. She actually made Punk speechless and he _always_ has something to say. That just goes to show how much she cares about me. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. I'm not too broken to be in love with someone, right? I hope not. I mean, she's good to me. I'm good to her. I've always been good to her. And good boys deserve good things, right? So I—

Fuck…I'm using that goddamn saying in open thought.

Regardless of that, I'm in love with her. That's okay, right? I think I deserve being in love after all the shit I've been through. She's so good to me. She's so sweet. She cares so much about me. She does everything she can for me. It's like…who wouldn't fall in love with her? I think anyone that meets her is going to fall in love with her eventually. If I had to chose between Punk, Ashley, or Saraya, I'd probably choose Saraya. Besides, Ashley doesn't really want me anymore. She's just a support crutch. And Punk would be a dangerous choice. I'm not even that stupid to chose him. Pain or not. It's too dangerous.

Hmm..I've came to a halt in my thoughts.

I've actually kind of gotten completely way off topic from where I started. I don't even remember what I was talking about earlier to be honest.

Fuck.

This whole report bullshit that my Master wants is just absolutely harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny<strong>: I think I'm ready.

**Master**: You think or you know?

**Johnny**: I know.

I didn't get a reply for an hour and honestly I was scared that he thought I was lying. An hour after our conversation, and I get a call as I try to fall asleep, wanting the thought of him being upset with me out of my head. "Hello?" I answer, not even checking who's calling, figuring it's Saraya or someone. "Mm, did I wake you?" I hear Master's voice, and I sit straight up. "No, Master! It's okay. You're not mad at me." I breathe in relief. "Why would you think I'm mad at you? Have you not been a good boy?" He asks. "That's not it. I have been a good boy, I promise, Master! I just thought since you didn't reply, you were mad at me." I explain. "I'm not mad at you, Johnny." He replies, and I sink back into the bed, relieved. "Good." I say.

"I'm sorry I'm calling so late. I was busy." He explains. "With someone else?" The idea makes me angry. "Do I detect jealousy? I warned you about getting attached." He answers. "I…it was just a question, Master." I mumble, caught. I didn't mean to snap. "You are still aware that's my job, correct?" He asks. "I am. I just…I don't know. I'm sorry, Master." I sigh. "Now I don't know if we should meet up again. You worry me, Johnny." I hear him sigh, which makes me sigh again. "I won't worry you anymore. I'm sorry I did. Please let us have another session." I plead. I don't know what I'd do without Master. "Fine. Did you do as I ask? It's been so long, you must have." He asks.

It's actually been over three weeks. The first week and a half I spent the entire time racking my brain, trying to figure out just what he wanted to hear and what I needed to do to help myself. The next week and a half I just spent forcing myself not to text him because I took heed to his warning of attachment.

"Yes. I did." I smile. "Good. Are you free tomorrow?" He asks. "I am, Master." I answer. "Are you lying about that? You lied when I asked you that planning our second session. You had to leave a show. Are you lying now?" He asks, catching me off guard. How'd he know that? My breath hitches. "I-I-I…no. I'm not lying to you, Master, I promise. I'm still taking time off from work. I'm free. I promise." I reply, and there's an amused hum from his end. "Are you ready for your surprise?" He asks. "I am." I smile, excited. "I want you to meet me at the Grand Hyatt tomorrow. Go to the front desk and tell them your name. There will be further instructions for you tomorrow." Master explains. "Y-You want me to meet you...at…a hotel?" I ask, my eyes going wide. "I do." He replies. "Wow." I mumble, amazed. So private, so romantic, so secluded. We'd be alone. It's not a dungeon, or some club, it's a romantic hotel for just the two of us. Wow. "Are you okay with that?" He asks. "Yes! Yes. I'm completely okay with that. Thank you for my surprise, Master." I say. "You're welcome. I will see you tomorrow at 6PM, alright?" He explains. "Yes, Master." I reply. "Goodnight, my good boy. Get some rest for tomorrow." He purrs. "Goodnight, Master." God, his voice could just lull me right to sleep. Talk about an amazing cure for insomnia.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you, sir?" The concierge asks as I approach the counter. "My name is John Cena." I simply say, following Master's orders. "Ah, yes, Mr. Cena. Your room is waiting." The man says, then motions for a lady to come over. He whispers in her ear, then hands her something. "Right this way, Mr. Cena." She smirks, then silence.<p>

I follow her to the elevator.

Silence.

We ride up to the top floor.

Silence.

We head deep down the hallway.

Silence.

We soon arrive at a room and she hands me a keycard, that smirk still on her face.

"You two enjoy your night. Details on the room are inside." She says, then quickly walks away. 'You two'? How'd she know I was…wait…details on the room? Aren't all hotel rooms the same? I watched her walk to the elevator, and she turned and smirked and waved, before boarding the elevator and leaving me alone.

I enter the hotel room and look around. Standard room. Bed, desk, dresser, chair, etc. I shrug to myself, then walk over to the desk. There's a letter on it and I pick it up. Apparently the room is soundproof. That's…different. There's also a 'private shop' available with 'availabilities' of all kids to fit any couple. That's...very different.

Oh my God. Wait. It all clicks. Woah.

I toss the paper back on the desk, then head over to the bed. There's another piece of paper on it. I pick it up and read it as well.

_Johnny,_

_Be a good boy and follow my directions._

_• Strip completely._

_• Mask yourself._

_• Kneel on the bed._

_• Bow your head._

_-Master._

I sit the paper on the nightstand, then quickly strip down. I fold up my clothes, place them on the chair, then climb on the bed. I pull on my mask, then kneel and bow my head. I can't believe he's brought me somewhere so private. I can't believe he even wanted to. How can he expect me to not get attached when he's treating me so well? Dammit.

My breath hitches as I hear the door being unlocked and opened. "Fuck, you're such a good boy." He groans. "Thank you, Master." I smile. What's the point in bowing my head when I can't see him anyway? Ugh. I want to see him! "How're you enjoying your surprise?" He asks, and I can hear that he's walked closer to me. "I love it! Thank you so much." I smile. "You're welcome." He replies. "So what are we going to do tonight?" I ask. "What would you like to do tonight?" He asks. "I want to do whatever pleases you, Master." I answer with a smile. "Fuck, you're such a good boy." He groans, then suddenly there's a finger under my chin, and his lips are on mine. I lean into the kiss, and his tongue snakes over my lips. I part my lips and his tongue comes to play with mine. God, how I wish I can touch him. He holds my face a bit tighter as the kiss intensifies, and I'm literally floating at this point. Just his kiss can put me on cloud nine. When he finally does pull away, I hear him give a thoughtful hum for a moment.

"I think we're going to do something different tonight." Master says. "Like what?" I ask, curious as to what it could be, but a little scared because…I mean…we're alone. There's no Dungeon Monitor here. There's no one to protect me. "I think you're going to like it." He chuckles. This chuckle is different though. It slightly scares me. "Whatever pleases you, Master." I say, my voice shaky. "Are you scared, Johnny? Please don't be scared. I would never, ever hurt you. You're my good boy. Good boys deserve good things. They don't deserve hurt and pain. I will never hurt you." He whispers as he straddles my body, leaning me back on the bed. "T-Thank you, Master." I whisper, my emotions over-taken by his words.

"You deserve a different form of release tonight." He explains. "But I want the pain, Master. Please don't deny me of that." I whine. "I'm not going to be hurting you tonight. At least not the way I usually do. Trust me, Johnny. You're not going to be disappointed. But, if you don't like your gift, tell me to stop and I will." Master explains. "Fine." I sigh, defeated. Can't say I didn't try. I did. But I failed. God, I just want him to hit me. Hurt me. I'm scared to defy his rules and words, though, because I don't want him to leave me, or worse, end us.

"Are you a good boy, Johnny?" I hear him ask, his breath hitting my face, his mouth having to be just mere millimeters from my lips. "Yes, Master." I reply. "_Whose_ good boy are you?" He asks, and a blush rises to my face. "I'm _your_ good boy, Master." I answer, and he gives a small groan. "And what do good boys deserve?" He asks. "Good boys deserve good things." I smile. "And are you a good boy?" He asks. "Yes, I'm a good boy. I'm your good boy." I answer. "Fuck yeah, you are." He groans, then his lips are on mine. I go to wrap my arms around him, but they're immediately restrained. "No. No touching. You know that." He growls. "I'm sorry." I bite my lip in shame. He bites down on my lip, pulling it with his teeth, then licking over the abused flesh. "You're to keep your hands where I place them, or this ends. Understand?" He says. "I understand, Master." I sigh. He grabs my hands, kisses the back of each, then places them next to my sides. "You have to use control. Don't move your arms, Johnny. Be a good boy." He whispers. "Yes, Master." I say, my arms tingling with want to move already.

He smirks against my lips, then resumes kissing me, and our lips become one as our tongues join in union. After a few moments, he pulls away and kisses down to my neck. I moan out at the feeling, and his lips trail further and further down my body. He eventually reaches my hips, and he nibbles at my hip bones before I feel him lick slowly up my fully erect cock. "Fuck, Master!" I groan. "Would you like to know something, Johnny? Something private about me? Something special about you?" He asks as he grabs hold of my length and begins to slowly stroke. "Yes, please. I want to know." I reply. "You're the only one I touch like this. You're the only one I touch so intimately. You're the only one that gets such distinct treatment from me." He admits, and my breath gets caught in my throat at his admittance. That can't be true, can it? "R-Real-ly?" I choke. "Yes, Johnny. I've never even kissed any of my other clients. Not even a peck. You're the only one who gets this from me, the only one who I'm so intimate with." He whispers. "Why?" I ask. "Because _you're_ special. You're my good boy." He explains. "I…but…why me?" I ask. "I don't know, Johnny. I'm not sure. I was just so drawn to you when I first saw you. I watched you for awhile before having someone bring you to a private room for me. You were just so visibly broken and beautiful. I wanted to know more. I wanted to explore your depths. So I did. So I have. So I'm trying. You're so beautiful, Johnny. No matter how broken. And you can be pieced back together so gorgeously. You're just…you're such a good boy. Do you know you're the only client that I service for free? I've never, ever had sessions with anyone without them paying for it. I don't come cheap either, Johnny. But you…I've had many sessions with; free. I'm quite elusive as well. However, I requested you. You're special, Johnny. You're such a good boy." He whispers.

My brain is completely fried. He has an amazing way of doing that. There's tears wailing in my eyes, and there's strings attached to my heart that are being viciously tugged on.

Before any emotions can be released, though, his hands falls away from my cock and it's engulfed in the wet, heat of his mouth, causing me to moan out loudly. "Oh fuck, Master!" I scream out. He sucks up to the head of my cock and plays there for awhile. His tongue licks across the slit repeatedly as he sucks hard on the head, palming my sac as he does. I try my best to still my hips, I try my hardest not to buck up into his mouth because I know I'll be punished for it. I'm scared he'll stop if I do. But it's practically impossible to stay still. Just when I get myself under control, he takes me all the way into his mouth, his tongue running around the vein, and I buck upwards. He grabs my waist and digs his thumbs into it, stilling me. He pushes down till I hit the back of his throat. He stills, sets his breathing, then slides me down his throat. "Oh God, Master. That feels amazing. Fuck." I moan out. He begins swallowing around me and I almost lose my mind.

I just wish I could look at him. I wish I could see my cock disappearing into his mouth repeatedly. While the feeling is always great when you just close your eyes and enjoy, I think seeing his face would just set things in stone.

Just the thought has me at my end. A few more bobs and I can feel my stomach tightening and the cum flowing up my shaft, "Master, I gotta cum. Oh my God!" I announce, bucking my hips up a bit being that he released me. "Don't cum!" He commands, switching to stroking me with his hand, and I whimper in need, but nod. "Tell me you're a good boy." Master commands. "I'm a good boy." I quickly say. "Repeat it. Again. Again. Again. Don't stop till I tell you to." He commands, and I give a whine, but nod. "I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a good— FUCK! I'm a good boy!" He replaces his hand with his mouth again, and the need for release is driving me crazy.

This is different than a cock ring like Punk likes using. This is different than having your bottom wait till you reach your ending as well before having them cum. This is an entirely new level. This is where I can feel it coming up my shaft, and I can't do anything but try to do everything I can not to cum. On top of that, I have to try and put all focus on repeating the mantra as well. This is unbearable. This is an all new level of pain. It's an all-new pain in general. I can't take this. This is literally unbearable. No, I take that back. Holding back my release is unbearable. On top of that, I have Master sucking me with incredible skill. There's not a word for what this is, but unbearable is the largest understatement that can be made to describe it.

"...od boy! I'm a good boy! I'm a good boy! I'm a— OH FUCK, I'M A GOOD BOY!"

And to add to it, now he's circling a finger at my entrance as he sucks even harder.

"I'M A GOOD BOY! I'M A GOOD BOY!"

The harder he sucks, the more he circles, the longer I have to resist, is the louder I scream my mantra, my new life motto. Finally the dams bust and the waterworks flow as my brain short circuits.

"Cum. But don't stop speaking." He pulls away for a moment to whisper, then returns his lips to me. "OH FUCK! I'M A GOOD BOY! HOLY FUCK, I'M A GOOD BOY! I'M A GOOD BO-OO-OY!" I cry out as I cum down his throat. Stream after stream of over-due cum flows down his throat, swallow after swallow.

Once I'm completely milked, I continue saying the mantra as I cry, not having been commanded to stop. I feel him crawl up my body and pull me into his arms. "Shh. Shhh." He whispers, and I immediately stop speaking so that I can release every single hurt fiber in my body via my tear ducts. Fuck rules. He's broken me, he's going to fix me! I quickly wrap my arms around his body and curl up to him, crying against his body. His breath hitches in shock, or maybe anger, but he doesn't do anything else. He just holds me tighter as he rubs my back, whispering comforting things to me that I'm not really hearing. All I hear is static electricity in my head. All I hear is the static till everything becomes silent, and everything goes black. Not black like behind the mask. Black like…black.

* * *

><p>I wake up and give a good stretch. Things are still black and I realize I still have the mask on. I reach up to take it off, but I'm stopped. "Leave it on." Master says, and I'm immediately aware of his arms still wrapped around me. "W-What's going on?" I ask. "You fell asleep." He explains. "What time is it?" I ask. "Midnight. Do you have somewhere to be?" He asks. "No. I'm sorry for falling asleep, Master." I say, leaning into his hold since he's not complaining about it. "Don't apologize. It's okay. You were a very good boy tonight, Johnny. Fucking amazing." He whispers, brushing his lips to my head. "You broke me." I sigh. "Maybe that's what you need. You're hanging on by a thread. You're hanging onto everything by a single strand. You need that last tear. You're obviously one of those people that won't get better till you fully hit rock bottom." He explains, and I sigh and bury my head deeper. "I'm trying. I promise." I say, looking up towards where he is. I assume he's looking down at me, because his lips brush against mine.<p>

"It's late. I need to go. I'm scared to leave you alone, though. You can stay in the room till tomorrow, Johnny, I don't want you going home in this state. I'm really worried about you being alone, though." He sighs. I can actually hear the worry in his voice. "I-I'll be okay I guess." I say as pathetically as possible. "I don't trust that." He replies. "Then stay with me. Stay the night and watch over me. I feel safe with you." I whisper, praying he'll take pity on my patheticness and stay. "I can't do that. Tonight's already been too much. I'm already too intimate with you as is. I need to go." He says, and I whimper a bit. "I'll be fine." I mumble, upset.

"Would your friend Saraya be able to come stay with you?" He asks. "Maybe. I don't know if she came back to Tampa." I answer. "Call and ask." He commands and I hear him moving around. A few seconds later, I feel my phone placed in my hand and I unlock it for him and direct him to her number for me.

"Hey, John, what's up?" She answers once he gets her dialed up. "Are you home? C-Can you come to where I'm at?" I ask. "Yes, I'm home. Where are you? What's wrong?" She asks, worry clear in her voice. "Nothing's wrong really. I'm at the Grand Hyatt. I'm with my Master," I hear him give a low hum, "and he wants someone to stay with me and watch over me. He's leaving." I explain. "Yeah, I'll come right now. Why do you need watching though?" She asks, and I hear her shuffling around. "Went through a lot tonight. I got broken again. I'll explain when you get here." I answer. "Tell her to give your name at the front desk." Master commands as I hear him clicking on buttons on a phone or something. "Give them my name when you arrive." I relay. "I heard. God, you're right. He sounds delicious!" She squeals, and I blush heavily, "I know!" I smile wide, and I hear an amused hum from him. "I'll see you in 15, John. Tell him he can leave." She says. "Alright, see you soon. Bye," I hang up.

"She said you can leave now. She's on her way." I say to him. "I'll leave when she arrives and I know you're safe." He replies. "Thank you for taking care of me." I whisper, falling back into his hold. "Anything for such a good boy." He presses a kiss to my head, and I close my eyes and listen to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well what a special surprise indeed! First Randy brings him to a very unique hotel, and then he gets _quite_ intimate with him; even going as far as to admit that he's the only one he gets that intimate with. Seems like as much as Randy wants to hold the two back and keep John from getting attached, he's slipping deeper himself. I'm sure John hopes Randy will dip as far as to going all the way with him. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hahaha, WHOOPS, totally forgot to add in the part where he told Randy about his 'report' that Randy made him think about. Shit. Oh well, use your imagination and pretend it happened. Thanks. Anyway, don't forget Orton isn't apart of the WWE, never has been, doesn't know these wrestlers. Just a reminder. Now, let's see what comes of Saraya being brought to the hotel! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and see the familiar sight of Saraya staring at me and sunlight pouring in through the window, but this time with the background setting as the hotel. I smile for a moment, before a thought jumps in my head and I quickly sit up. "How'd you get in here?! Did he let you in?! Did you see him?!" I ask, in a panic, my heart racing. "Calm down, John. I didn't see him. I got here, told the guy my name, he called your Master, I'm assuming, and told him his guest was here, and that was that. A lady brought me up to the room and you were laying here passed out. You were mumbling in your sleep, so that sufficed as a life check, I took off your blindfold, and I let you rest. There was a note for me though. Fucker spelled my name wrong." She says, reaching over and grabbing a note from the nightstand and handing it to me.<p>

_Sariyah,_

_John's resting. He's taken a lot tonight. Please let him rest. _

_Please watch over him as well. Keep him safe. _

_Feel free to enjoy all the room's and hotel's amenities on the room number's tab. _

_Checkout when you please tomorrow._

_Thank you._

I smile at the note for a moment, before placing it on the nightstand again. "So…did you two have sex? There's a blinding glow around you. I can barely see." She dramatically squints and shields her eyes, and I laugh out. "Shut up. No, actually. He blew me though. No, he more than blew me. I can't describe what he did to me. He broke me again though. But before all that, he admitted something to me." I say. "What?" She asks. "He said I'm the only one he treats this way. I'm the only one he treats intimately and sees privately and without pay. He says he doesn't even kiss his other 'clients', not so much as a peck. He told me I'm special, and _his_ good boy, and that he was just drawn to me. That's what starting frying me. Then came the blowjob. He held off me cumming waaay longer than I ever have held off. He made me repeat that I'm a good boy till I just started crying from the pain and realization. After that, I just cried myself to sleep." I explain. "Ya know. He actually sounds good for you. He's definitely doing something for you. He seems to be working. Seems we really did get you some help when we got you a fix." She chuckles.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, worried about her reaction to my question. "Yeah, what's up?" She asks. "Do you ever get upset that I have sessions with this guy?" I ask. "No, not at all. I told you that I support you on this decision!" She answers. "That's not what I mean. I know that. I…ugh…I don't know how to phrase this. Do you ever get upset that I'm with him, and Ashley, and Punk, and Wade, as well as you?" I ask. "Oh…uhm…no. It's…no. I understand, ya know? I mean, I've slept with Punk one or two times. I was messing with Colby at the same time as ya'll. I…it's totally okay. You do what you want. I just…it's fine." She sputters out. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah, totally." She nods.

"You look like you're about to cry." I sigh. "No, not at all. Sorry." She shakes her head, blinking a bunch of times.

"Can I ask another question?" I ask. "If you must." She mumbles, and I sigh before continuing, "Does it ever bother you that I mess with guys?" I ask, and Saraya punches me in the arm, "Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I don't care! That doesn't bother me at all!" She yells.

I know it doesn't. I don't know why I asked. I think that that's the most positive thing I know about her is that she doesn't mind. She's actually quite amused by it. She gets quite a kick out of it. I remember one time she texted me that she was coming over to have sex. I got everything fully prepared, but when she got to my house, this crazy chick had a strap-on. She told me that it was her turn to fuck me. She said she wanted to see my face, hear my moans. That was an amazing night. It's got repeated a few more times before too.

"You just seem to always have a weird look on your face when I'm with Punk, or Stu, or talk about Master." I shrug. "John, I have the same look when you're with Ashley as well, I'm sure." She explains. "Yeah, I guess you do," I nod, "But see, that brings me back to my first question. Why do you make that face if you're okay with it?" I ask. "I don't know, John. Maybe I just have a problem with intimacy in front of me. I don't know. Damn!" She starts getting frustrated. "You're one of the most loving people I know, though. Why would it bother you?" I ask. "John! I don't know! Leave it at that!" She yells.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, looking away. "No, no. Don't do that. Don't apologize. I'm sorry. I am. I…ugh!" She buries her head against my body for a moment, before pulling away and trying to breath steadily. "You look like you're about to cry. It's okay to cry. You tell me that all that time. Just cry. You'll feel better." I whisper. "No. I'm not going to cry. These tears are not going to fall. I don't care about crying. I don't have a problem with it. But these specific tears can't fall." She explains. "I-I'm confused." I mumble, completely lost.

I don't understand what's wrong with her. I don't understand what's going on with her emotions and stuff.

"John?" She calls out, grabbing onto my body and clinging to me. "Yeah, Saraya?" I answer. "You love me don't you?" She asks, sounding almost in a panic. "Of course!" I reply. "Make love to me, please." She whispers. "What?" I ask, looking at her as if she were crazy. The idea of making love to her isn't crazy or anything, it's just the entire situation and the fact that she's _asking_ for it instead of making it happen. That and the fact that she's asking to be made love to. "Please. Please make love to me. Please." She repeats. I just stare at her like she's crazy. "JOHN!" She screams. "Okay! Okay." I reply, and she wraps her arms tightly around me.

I sigh and roll us over to lay her on her back, laying her against the pillows and leaning down to kiss her lips. She kisses back softly, slowly, with so much passion, her fingers tickling and trailing along my neck and shoulders, my fingers entangling in her hair or caressing along her half-nude chest. I move my lips from hers, along her cheek, to her neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses along it, her giving soft gasps per kiss, her body angling up towards my own. "I hope you're okay, Ry," I whisper against her neck, "I love you too much to let something be wrong with you." Before I can place another kiss, she pulls me back to her lips, this kiss more harder, yet, just as passionate as the last. "I love you too, John." She whispers back, and I give her a quick smile and 'nother kiss, before trailing down to her chest.

I give two kisses to her exposed chest, before unclasping her bra and dropping it to the floor. My tongues trails around her hardened nipples again, and again, and again, before sucking softly on each of them, soft moans and quick gasps escaping her lips, her clutching at my shoulders. I move down and give a few kisses to her stomach before reaching her little thong, slowly pulling it down her pale, toned legs, tossing them to the floor as well. I spread her legs and give a few licks to her slit, her crying out in pleasure as she grips at my head. I graze her clit with my teeth before proceeding to suck on it, a finger trailing to her entrance and slipping inside her. My fingers work inside her as I eat her out enough till she's adequately wet, her body tasting so damn sweet.

After grabbing a condom from my wallet and getting it on, I lean up and position myself between her legs, positioning myself at her entrance, and lean down to kiss her lips the moment I slide inside her, and I feel her suck the air from my body. Her nails dig into my skin as I give slow strokes within her body, her love box being so hot, so wet, so damn sweet. I bury my face in her neck and just smile against her skin as I listen to her barely get my name past her lips, hear her moans and cries, feel her bite against my shoulder, beg for more, beg for _me_.

I whisper sweet sentiments in her ear, all the while praying that this is fixing whatever is wrong, praying that whatever her problem is disappears. I hate seeing her sad, I hate seeing her cry, and I hate not understanding what's wrong or knowing what I can do to fix it. I hate not being able to fix her.

It's not long before her nails dig deeper, her moans turn to slight screams, and her body begins squeezing tighter on me, my dick being suffocated inside her. "Cum, love." I whisper to her, increasing the speed of my thrusts ever so slightly. It doesn't take long before she reaches her orgasm, her body shaking in my arms, those beautiful cries music to my ears. It doesn't take much longer before I reach my end as well, the vision of such a beautiful sight having quickly brought me to my end. I cum into the condom, then lightly collapse on her. I kiss along her neck for awhile, before deciding to pull out.

I climb out of bed, pull the condom off, and throw it in the trashcan. When I turn around, I see Saraya sound asleep. I give a really deep sigh, then head back to the bed. I climb back in bed, pulling her into my arms, and close my eyes, deciding to just check us out whenever she wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>So I may or may not have had to practically beg for this session, but I don't care. I just couldn't wait to see…be with him again. Can you blame me? He got us a hotel room. He blew me. He held me while I slept. He told me…he told me things I would have never thought I'd ever hear from him. This session practically wrote itself! I mean, what's so wrong with having another one just two days later anyway? And besides! I spent the time between well. I visited Ashley and she helped me with my character building. I think I deserve this!<p>

"Mr. Cena. Back so soon?" I hear a woman's voice as I approach the concierge desk, and I look up to see the woman who'd escorted me to the room the first time. "I am." I blush. "With the same person I assume? He did book a room last minute." She explains, and a bit of envy runs through me for a moment at the fact that she knows his name and I don't. "Yes, same person. Had to beg a bit. Sorry he booked so late." I reply. "No problem at all. Come with me." She says as she walks around the desk, and I nod and follow her to the elevators.

"So did you enjoy yourself last time? He left while you stayed, so I assume you had _lots_ of fun." She chuckles. "Uh, yeah. It was great." I blush a bit more. "Fantastic. If there's anything you two need, don't hesitate to ask." She explains. "Oh, alright." I mumble.

What is it that we'd need that they'd supply to us? I guess those 'availabilities' they have in that 'private shop'.

"Your guest. Who was she, may I ask?" She asks. "A friend. He wanted someone to stay while he left." I explain. "Ahh. So you guys definitely did have a good time." She chuckles. "Yeah." I reply.

We approach the room and she unlocks it for me. "Well, enjoy your stay. You two have fun." She smirks, hands me the key, then walks away. "Thank you!" I yell after her, but she just throws a hand up in the form of a wave, then disappears into the elevator.

I need to remember to ask Master what exactly it is about this room and that lady. I mean, I know what it is, but…I want specifics.

I enter the room and begin stripping down as I pick up the note on the bed.

_Johnny,_

_Today will be simple. _

_Strip to your underwear, and lay down._

_-Master._

I shrug and leave my briefs on. What's he mean simple? That's got me curious. I fold up my clothes, sit them in the chair, lay the note on the nightstand, then lay down in the bed. Once I'm comfortable, I put on the blindfold and just relax.

"Hi, Johnny." I only had to wait about 5 minutes, give or take, for him to come in. "Hi, Master!" I smile, sitting up a bit. "Listen, I've had a long day. Today's been complete bullshit, and I'm tired. I don't feel like doing anything to you tonight. I honestly don't have the energy. You're lucky I even made agreed to come to this session." He explains, and my face drops a bit. "Oh. Well…we don't have to do anything this session. You can just lay with me! Just being with you is reward enough. We can just talk if you'd like. We don't have to do anything." I reply. I want him to hold me like he did last time and just tell me what I want to hear. "Fine. But if we're going to talk, it's going to be about things that help you get better. That's it. Understand?" He asks, and I can hear that he's stripping off some or all of his clothes as he speaks. "Yes, Master." I answer. "Good boy." He whispers, then climbs into bed.

He lies down next to me, and I quickly roll over onto my side. "Hi." I smile. "Hi." He chuckles. "I did something good yesterday. I think you'll approve." I mention. "What is it that you did?" He asks. "I went to Ashley's house and she helped me make a list. It's a list of all the reasons I should be happy on one side, and all the good things about me on the other side. I'm supposed to look at it when I get sad or upset so that I'll feel better about my life." I explain. "Such a good boy! I'm proud of you for doing that, Johnny. I really am." He lays a hand to my face, and I hear the true emotion in his voice.

"Thank you, Master! See I'm getting better. I can do what you want me to." I say excitedly. "Yes. You are getting better. You're a very good boy. What do good boys deserve?" He asks. "Good boys deserve good things!" I smile. "Correct." He whispers, then suddenly his lips are on mine. I lean into the kiss and his tongue slowly snakes into my mouth as his hands cup my face. "Thank you, Master." I whisper once he pulls away. "You're welcome." He pecks my lips again.

"I think there may be a problem in my life." I say with a sigh. "Another one?" He asks, and I can tell by the way that he said it that he rolled his eyes or something. "Yes. It's a recent one, though." I reply. "What is it?" He asks. "I think Saraya is jealous." I mumble. "Jealous? Why? Of what?" He asks. "Of my relationships with other people. You, and some of my other friends. She told me she's supportive of my decision to see you, and I believe that, but I still think she's jealous. I think she's jealous when I'm with other people too." I explain. "You two dated before, right?" He asks, bringing up what I told him in my report the other day. "Yes, Master." I answer. "Did she ever get over that?" He asks. "I don't know. She said she did. She said she is." I answer. "Who are these other people that you see? People like me, or?..." He asks. "No! You're the only one I let do these things to me…professionally. The other people are my exes. Ashley, Punk, and Stu, that I told you about. I mean, I've dated them all at some point, but we're all just friends now. We occasionally sleep together, and they all kiss me a lot, and I think Saraya doesn't like that." I sigh.

"Does she say that it bothers her? Have you asked her?" He asks. "Yes, I asked her recently. She said it doesn't bother her at all and she's fine with it." I answer. "Then it doesn't bother her." He replies. "But she cried after it, and then she freaked out, then she asked me to make love to her. It was a really weird situation. And then all that after asking her if she was jealous?" I shrug. "Then maybe she is jealous. Do you like her back?" He asks. "I love her. I'm in love with her. We both agreed we can't be together though. We hurt each other too much." I sigh. "You hurt each other too much, or you hurt her and want her to hurt you too much?" He asks, and I sit in silence for a moment. "I never thought of it like that."

Look at him trying to fry my brain again.

Ugh.

"You going to be okay? Did I help any?" He asks. "Yes, you helped. Thank you." I smile. "You're welcome." He lays a hand to my face.

"So why was your day all bad and junk?" I ask. "Stupid clients. Fatigued from working out. Just stress. I'm just really tired and irritated. You're such a good boy though. Being with you has calmed me down." He says, then kisses me again. "I'm glad I can help." I blush.

"What do you want?" He asks. "Excuse me?" I ask back. "What do you want? What would you like? I want to do something for you." He explains, and I sit and think.

I could ask for another blowjob. That was Heavenly.

Then again, I could ask to be unmasked.

Or for sex!

Maybe that's pushing it, though. I don't think he'd like that. Especially since he's irritated. He might leave if I do.

Maybe I should just ask for another amazing blowjob.

But wait…maybe I could—

"I think I know what I want." I smile. "What is that?" He asks. "I, uhm, well…I want to taste you." I answer. "You've already tasted me." He answers, leaning in and kissing me, his tongue slipping in my mouth. "No, that's not what I mean. I want to taste…you. I want to return the blowjob from the other day." I explain, blushing hard. "Hmm…I don't know, Johnny." He sighs. I know he hates being personable, likes making things about me and only me, never about him, but... I need this. God, I need this. "Please. I can just imagine what you taste like. I dream about getting to taste you. Please. I can make you feel _so_ good!" I plead. "I bet you can." He whispers, running a hand down my face. "Can I?" I ask again, sticking out my bottom lip. I hear him chuckle, then I feel him suck on my bottom lip.

"Sit up with your back against the headboard." He whispers, and I quickly follow his orders, hoping that he's actually going to let me. I sit up and sit against the headboard as I hear him unbuckling pants. He gets off the bed and I hear him strip down. Once his pants and whatever else is off, he climbs back on the bed and I feel his hands on top of my head. "You sure you want this?" He asks. "Yes, Master." I answer.

His hands slide down my face, to my body, and eventually end at my hands. He grabs my hands and pulls them up, and behind me to grab the headboard. "You do not let go of this headboard, do you understand me?" He commands. "I understand, Master." I answer.

"Good. Now…do you want me to fuck your mouth?" He asks, and I can feel his breath hit my face. "God, yes." I reply. "Say it. I want to hear you say it. Beg for it!" He commands. "Please, Master. I want you to fuck my mouth so hard. I want to feel you down my throat. Master, please fuck my mouth. Wanna taste your cum. Master, fuck my mouth, ple—"

I'm cut off by his cock at my lips. I quit talking and open my mouth wider, and he slides in and I can feel that he's huge. I try to push my head further, but he pulls out.

"Don't fucking move. Don't move at all. Not your hands, and not your head. Don't." He scolds. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry." I reply, hanging my head in guilt.

"Be a good boy and open up." He says, and I quickly lift my head and open my mouth back up. Again he slides in, pushing as far in as he can go. "Do you gag?" He asks. "Kinda." I attempt to say around my mouthful, and he groans in amusement. "Good. This should be fun." He says, then pulls out and pushes back in slowly.

He keeps a slow pace, teasing me for a while. I whimper in impatience, and I hear him chuckle again. He pushes in till he hits the back of my throat. "Breathe." He commands. I get my breathing under check, knowing what's coming next. He slowly begins sliding in more and I cough a bit, gagging, but quickly get it under control. I hear him laugh some more, and I roll my eyes behind my mask. I'm so glad he's amused by the fact that I can't handle his thick cock down my throat. I try my best at pleasuring him as I'm damn near dying, running my tongue along the underside of his cock as I swallow. That doesn't work though, it only gets me to gag more. I'm not used to this slow cock sucking, dammit. I'm used to a guy just plowi—

Master suddenly pulls out and begins thrusting into my mouth, hard and fast. That's what I'm used to. I hollow my cheeks and give a continuous suck as he plows my mouth. Goddamn, my throat is getting raw really fast. That burn gets more and more prominent. "Ah, fuck, I knew you could work wonders with that sexy, nasty, little mouth of yours." He groans, and I give an appreciative hum around his cock, getting him to increase his speed.

I wish I could see his face, see the pleasure I'm providing him clear on his face.

"You ready for this load, Johnny?" He asks, and I nod and hum around my mouthful. A few more thrusts before he plants himself at the back of my throat and delivers this good boy his good thing. The cum spills down, soothing my burned throat, and I do my best at trying to swallow all of his treat, but some dribbles out of my mouth and down my chin.

When he finally pulls out of my mouth, I feel him kneel down over my lap and begin lapping up the cum that spilled out of my mouth. Once I'm cleaned up, he leans in and kisses my lips, shoving his tongue in my mouth, feeding me all I missed. I have to tightly grip the headboard to keep from wrapping my arms around his neck.

After a thorough make-out session, he pulls away and I can feel his breath at my ear.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asks. "Hell yes. But did I please _you_, Master?" I asks, turning my head towards where he should be, and he cups my face and kisses my lips again, "You more than pleased me, Johnny." He replies. "Good." I smile wide. He just gives an appreciative hum.

"Can I put my hands down now?" I ask. "To your sides, yes." He replies, and I give a small huff and drop my hands to my lap.

"What now?" I ask. "We don't have much time left." He answers. "I thought we don't have a time limit here." I whine. "We don't, however I do have other things to do, John." He explains, and I frown at him not calling me 'Johnny'. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?" I ask, curiously. "I have a meeting at the gym with a trainer, then I have two sessions tonight." He answers. "Two?" I ask. "Yes." I feel his hand caress my cheek, as if taunting me that he's seeing other people than me.

"Can I ask you something? It's…a bit...personal, I guess." I ask. "Maybe. What's your question?" He asks back. "Do you have a girlfriend? …Or boyfriend?" I ask, and he chuckles a bit, "You think this job allows for a boyfriend or girlfriend? What person do you know that would be that secure in a relationship?" He asks. "You said you don't touch anyone else intimately but me. What's there to be insecure about? What about a pet? Do you have a man or woman as a pet?" I ask. "No, I don't have a pet either. And I may not touch anyone else intimately, but I'm around naked people almost everyday. I'm pleasuring people, in a sense, almost every day. Wouldn't that bother _you_?" He asks. "No. I know it's a job. As long as you don't touch them the way you touch me. I can distinguish work and play. You'd come home and I'd have food waiting for you. Then I'd take you to the bedroom and pleasure you, before you pleasure me. I'd be a great boyfriend…or Pet. I wouldn't complain about your job, because I know it's just that. A job. There's people out there like that. Or at least…_I'm_ like that." I hold out my opened hand, holding it up till I can feel his chest's body heat and know I'm just barely touching him. I hold it there till he grabs it and holds it. I don't know what I'm trying, what I'm working at, but…whatever it is…I hope it's working.

"You're such a good boy." He whispers. "Your good boy?" It's a slight beg, full of desperation. "_My_ good boy, Johnny." He squeezes my hand, then pecks my lips. I go to speak, but he continues again, "As lovely as that sounds, I don't want a boyfriend, girlfriend, or pet. I have plenty of things going on already." He mentions. "Your decision. Companionship never hurt, though. Everyone needs _someone_." I shrug.

"We're approaching our last few minutes, Johnny." He warns, and I know it's because he just wants off this topic. Come to think of it, I want off this topic too. "You can just leave now. I don't really feel good." I mumble. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asks.

_Claim me._

I don't answer. I just lower my head from his stare. "I'm going out of town tomorrow for a bit. We won't be able to see each other for about week." He explains, and I shrug, "Kay." I reply, and he sighs. "I'll call you the day I get back, okay?" He explains. "Kay." I again reply, and I hear him groan in irritation. "Would you still like your goodbye kiss?" He asks, but I don't answer. He sighs, cups my face, and kisses me deeply. "Enjoy the rest of your night, and your trip." I mumble. "Goodbye, Johnny. Next time will be better, I promise. See you in a week." He replies.

I just sink into the bed and wait for him to leave so I can go home and forget all about this stupid session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So after all the good stuff and things looking up for John, things seemed to have taken a nasty turn, huh? First the Saraya drama. What's up with her? And then John and Randy's playtime going from really great, to really bad. Hopefully with a week to cool off, their next meet-up will go much, much better, and hopefully the next time John sees Paige, she'll have figured things out too. Also, we're getting _real_ close to them taking things to the next level! ;) Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This first chapter part is sorta crappy, I apologize. Also, there's a het sex scene implied that I didn't bother to write out, I apologize for that was well. Buuut, the second chapter part is pretty good, in my opinion, so I hope it makes up for the first part! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Ashley answers the phone. "Hi." I sigh. "What's wrong, babycakes?" She asks. "You're in town right?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm at Ry's. Why? I was gonna come see you, promise." She replies. "No, I know you were. I just…ugh." I sigh again. "What's wrong?" She asks again. "Is Saraya in the room?" I ask. "Yes." She answers. "Can you put me on speaker?" I ask. "Sure, hold on," She says, then I hear some buttons being pressed, "On speaker." She announces. "Hi, John!" I hear Saraya's voice.<p>

"Sarayaaa." I whine. "What's wrong?" She now asks. "Are you guys doing anything right now?" I ask. "Nope, just watching TV." Saraya says. "Can I come over? I need to talk to you guys." I ask. "Let me guess. It's 'Master' related?" Ashley chuckles. "Suck it, Ash." I growl. "Ooh, please?" She squeals. "I hate you. Saraya, can I come over and kill Ashley then talk?" I ask. "Oh sure! Of course!" Saraya chuckles. "You bitch!" Ashley yells. "You love this bitch." Saraya states. "Ugh, I can't deny you my love. You're still a bitch though." Ashley says. "Love you too." Saraya says, then I hear a kiss. "Hey, hey, hey! No lesbian love fest till I get there! It'll make me feel better." I whine. "Well Ash, you've got 15 minutes to make me cum then." Saraya jokes. "Ooh, yummy." Ashley giggles. "I hate you both. I'll be over soon. Want me to pick up food, or have you guys eaten?" I ask. "Ooh, food please! Chinese!" Ashley asks. "Okay. I'll see you guys soon." I reply. "Kay. Bye, John." Saraya says, and we hang up.

I shove my phone in my pocket, grab my wallet, slip on my shoes, and grab my keys. I stop by the Chinese food place first and grab us some various foods, then quickly head over to Saraya's house. I head up the apartment stairs and knock on the door. A few minutes later Ashley opens the door. "Hi, Boo Boo!" She jumps in my arms and kisses me. "Hi, gorgeous. Where's Saraya?" I ask, not seeing her in the front area of the apartment. "She's in the shower. Come on in." She hops down, grabs my hand, and drags me into the apartment. She plops down on the couch, and I sit the food on the table then sit next to her.

"So I just got a bunch of rando—" She cuts me off, "Don't care. Got time to kill." She climbs into my lap and kisses me, and I quickly wrap my arms around her and kiss back. She grinds her body against mine and I groan out as I squeeze her waist. She pulls away for a breather and leans her forehead against mine, "I liiike youuu." She says in a sing-songy voice as she giggles. "I like you too." I smirk. "Mmm." She pecks my lips. "You drunk?" I ask. "Nooo." She laughs. "Hmm, you—" She cuts me off by shoving her tongue in my mouth again, and I just kiss back as I feel her little body grind against me again.

"Am I interrupting?" We suddenly hear a voice from behind us, and we pull away and I look behind us to see Saraya in a towel. "Sorry." She giggles. "I'm being molested. Is she drunk?" I ask. "She's just fucking mental, and clearly doesn't listen." Saraya answers. "Huh?" I ask. "Nothing. I'm going to put my clothes on. Ashley, go get us some plates." Saraya commands, then walks away. Ashley kisses me one last time, then gets off me and heads into the kitchen. I wipe my mouth and try to figure out what happened.

Whatever.

I shrug it off, and head to Saraya's bedroom, "Hey, beautiful." I come up behind her and kiss her shoulder. "Stop." She shrugs me off and drops her towel. "Why?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her and cupping her chest. "Stop, John. Weren't you just messing with Ashley?" She asks. "One, when has that ever been a problem? Two, she just jumped all over me. What's your problem, Ry?" I ask. "Nothing, John. Let's all cater to you, okay?" She turns, wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses me. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I ask, pulling away from her. "Just forget it. Can I put my clothes on?" She asks. "I-I guess." I say, confused.

I watch as she grabs some clothes out of her dresser and pulls them on. She fixes up her hair, then turns to me.

"C-Can we talk real quick?" I ask. "Sure, John, what?" She sighs. I reach out and grab both her hands, pulling her to stand between my legs where I sit on her bed. "I never really understand what you're thinking, o-or what goes through your mind, or what I do when I upset you, but…y-you're mad at me. I can tell. I don't know why, and I…I don't know. I don't want you mad at me, though. Whatever I did, I didn't do it on purpose, I promise. Please forgive me. Please don't be mad at me anymore." I say to her, and she sighs and cups my face, "I'm not mad at you, John. You just…you don't understand." She sighs. "I never understand you." I scrunch up my face. "I'm not mad, okay, baby? Just…I don't know." She says, then leans in and kisses me. "You kissed me. So we're okay?" I ask. "We're always okay," She gives a small smile, then kisses me again, "Come on, let's go talk. I'm interested to see what's new in the life of Mr. Johnny and his Master." She chuckles. I smile and follow her out to the living room.

We go sit on the couch to see Ashley already indulged in her food. "Sorry, you guys were taking too long." She says innocently, and I shake my head and begin fixing my own plate. Once we're all fixed up and eating, Saraya speaks up. "So I'm like dying in anticipation. Tell us what's up! Did you guys have sex yet?" Saraya asks. "Nooo, Saraya!" I throw my head back and groan at that question. "Well sorry!" She yells. "At this rate I think you've jinxed the situation." I say, cutting my eyes at her. "No I didn't." She sticks her tongue out. "So tell us!" Ashley yells. "Okay, so we had a nice night, right? Well I fucked it up." I sigh. "Why? How?" Saraya asks. "I asked about his personal life." I answer. "John, you're not supposed to ask about personal lives when you're dealing with people like him! You haven't even gotten to see him! He's clearly overly private!" Ashley yells. "He didn't have a damn problem answering me, Ashley. Stop yelling at me! It's…it's when I pushed." I sigh. "Dammit, John, he was answering you. Why'd you have to push? Nothing is ever enough for you." Saraya groans, and I look at her with hurt eyes for a moment. That immediately brings me back to her words from before.

_"__Please more. That wasn't enough." I reply, not satisfied with what felt like beginners kink at best. "Nothing is ever enough for you, John." The irritation in her voice, pure irritation, is enough to make me shut my eyes to sleep._

"Uhm…" I don't even remember what I was talking about anymore. "So how'd you push it? What'd you say? What happened?" Ashley asks. "Oh, uhm, yeah. So I asked if he had a boyfriend, girlfriend, or pet. He told me no because of his job, that nobody would put up with his job and stay with him. I told him that I didn't see a problem with it. I told him that _I_ knew how to distinguish work and play. I mentioned how I'm the only one he's intimate with, and that if he's not doing anything to anyone else but beating them, I'd have nothing to worry about if I was his. I said that there's got to be other people out there that feel that way, and if not I do. He seemed amused by that. He didn't get mad at that or anything. He told me I'm a good boy for thinking that way, and that I'm _his_ good boy. He kissed me, then suddenly he just changed. He told me that he didn't want anybody and was too busy, then told me he had to leave soon to go be with other people." I explain. "Oh, Johnny." Ashley says, sticking her lip out.

"I just don't get it. Am I not trying hard enough? Am I trying too hard?" I ask. "I think he's slipping up, then catching himself and trying to fix it. I mean, that's what I'm getting from it." Ashley states. I nod, then turn to Saraya. "I, for one, think it's all an act. Like, not an 'act' persay, I guess. I don't know how to explain it. His job description is pleasuring people in sick ways, right? He's supposed to make you happy no matter what, right? Okay, so wouldn't feeding you what you want to hear be part of that? He's got to make sure you don't fall for him though, so he has to remind you that none of that is real too. I mean, that's what you just explained screams at me." She gives her opinion.

Now that she's said it, that makes sense.

I sigh.

"Don't listen to her, John. He liiikes you." Ashley giggles, and I give a pitiful chuckle. "Maybe. I don't know now." I sigh. "John, I'm not saying that's what's going on. Maybe Ashley is right! I'm just saying that's what it sounds like." Saraya shrugs. "Ash, how can I make him love me?" I ask, sitting my plate on the table, then laying on the couch. "You gotta make him. And there's a difference between force and make, John, b-t-w." She warns. "I'm not going to force him. I don't think I can force him. How do you force someone you can't see." I groan. "Make him love you, and he'll want you to _see_ how much he loves you. Get the guy, lose the mask." She mentions. "True." I nod in agreement.

"John, don't you think you should fall for someone you can see?" Saraya mumbles. "Isn't there some saying about falling in love with your eyes closed? I think I did that to a t." I chuckle.

"Whatever you say. Guys, I'm meeting Danielle and Shaul at the mall to shop for bikinis. I'm going to be gone for about an hour, hour and a half. You guys can hang here, I'll be back though, okay?" Saraya announces as she stands and heads towards the door to slide on her shoes. "Okay, we'll be here! Have fun!" Ashley says, waving. "Bye." Saraya gives a small smile, grabs her keys, then quickly leaves.

"That was weird." I mumble. "Why?" Ashley asks. "She's going to the mall in sweats?" I ask. "And a cute tee!" Ashley mentions. "You know Saraya always looks nice when she goes out." I note. "She's going bikini shopping. Sweats are easier to change out of than jeans." Ashley states. "I guess. Still a little weird." I shrug. Seemed to me more like she wanted out of this conversation, than she actually had somewhere to go.

"Come here. I wanna show you new pics of Lex." Ashley says, standing and grabbing my arm to pull me up. "Oh, cool. How is she?" I ask, following her. "She's really good. Told me to tell you hi." Ashley smiles. "Tell baby girl I said hi." I remember when Ashley and I were dating and I met Alexie. She was so cute, and we bonded nicely. When Ashley and I…'bonded'…over our special secret, I kind of thought we'd just be together forever. I was really excited to be a Father-figure to Alexie, being that Lex's Father abandoned them. I felt that maybe a kid would bring some happiness in my life, would fill some void. I've always wanted a kid, even when I was younger. Even when all I wanted was fame and women. I did want a settled down family, but I had no problem having a child with a woman who I wasn't with. I just…I just wanted a fucking kid. I just want a fucking kid. That was ripped away when Ashley left me. I guess I don't mind though. I'd rather Father a kid personally anyway.

"Here, look." Ashley hands me her phone. I start flipping through pictures. "She's still cute as ever." I chuckle, looking at the various pictures. "Yeah." Ashley smiles proudly. "There should be a pic of her on there somewhere where she made a poster for you." She says. "Haven't seen it y— Oh, here it is. Aww!" I smile down at the picture of her in my purple and yellow shirt, a purple tutu, and a poster that says 'I miss you, John'. "Tell her I love this picture." I say. "I will." Ashley replies, then grabs the phone.

I look up at her and see her sit the phone down, then smile mischievously up at me. "What?" I ask. "Come lay with me." She wraps her arms around my arm and pulls on me. I follow her to the guest bed and we lay down. "I've really missed you, John. Missed your lips, your body." She whispers as she kisses along my neck. "Oh really? I ask, running my hand along her side, down to her ass. "Mhm. Wanna know what I miss the most right now, though?" She asks. "What?" I smirk. "That big, nice cock of yours." She replies, then licks her lips. "Oh really?" I ask. "Yep." She giggles. "I think maybe I can get you two re-acquainted." I wink. "Mmm, I'd love that." She says as she leans up and straddles my legs, then begins working at my belt. "What are you doing?" I ask, smirking. "When we were on the phone, you told me to suck it. I'm just following orders, sir." Ashley gives a sexy pouty face as she continues undressing me. "Mm, only if I can return the favor." I say. "Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days later, I walk into the Hilton looking around. I don't know what I'm doing, but I just can't handle not seeing him. And if he won't contact me, maybe I can find him here.<p>

"Hey, you." I hear a voice. "Hey," I turn and see the woman that always walks me to the room, coming out of some office near the concierge office, "How are you?" I ask. "I'm well. How are you?" She asks, smirking. "I'm…okay." I shrug. "Well he just got in. I'm sure he'll make you better." She chuckles. "He doesn't know I'm here actually." I mumble. "Ohhh. How's that going to work?" She asks. "I don't know. I don't even know what I'm doing here." I reply with a heavy sigh.

She links her arm with mine, "I'll try and help you out. Come with me." She leads me towards the office she just came from. She closes the door to the office, and motions to the seat before going behind the desk and sitting down. I sit in the chair, then look around. There's cabinets on every single wall, wall-to-wall, much like the suspension room at the pet club. My thoughts are cut off when I hear her speak, and look to see she's on the phone.

"How was your trip?" She asks him, "Sounds fun. Anything get kinky?...Haha, alright…No, actually. I have a surprise for you…No!" She busts out laughing, "I have a surprise by the name of John here with me…Found your little Pet walking around the hotel like a little lost puppy…So do you want me to send him up or not?...Alright. Have fun." She hangs up the phone. "I was not walking around like a little lost puppy." I complain. "That's what Masters like to hear. Their Pets are lost without them. You're welcome." She smiles. "Thanks. Too bad I'm not his Pet." I sigh. "Close enough." She shrugs. "Well, thanks anyway." I say. "You're welcome. Come on. I gotta walk you up." She stands from the desk and walks over to the door, opening it and letting me out first. She closes and locks up the office, then we begin walking to the elevator.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask as we board. "Sure, what?" She asks back. "Where'd he go?" I ask. "What'd he tell you?" She eyes me. "That he was going away on business." I answer. "Then maybe you should just ask him." She answers. "Dammit. I figured you'd say that." I sigh, and she chuckles, "Sorry. Alright, so, put your mask on so I can send you in." She says. "Alright." I pull my mask out of my pocket and slide it on my face. "Can you see?" She asks. "The mask would be pointless if I could, huh?" I ask. "Funny." She says, then I hear her messing with the door, then the door open. "Have fun." She says after she walks me in. "Thanks." I reply.

The minute I hear the door close, I feel my face grabbed tightly, and lips on mine. His free hand wraps tightly around my body pulling me close as his tongue shoves down my throat. I kiss back, wondering if I could get away with wrapping my arms around his neck. I'm probably already in trouble, though, so I shouldn't try that. Instead I creep my hands up and lay them lightly against his arms. He growls into the kiss, but he doesn't command me to move my hands, so I don't. The kiss intensifies, him kissing harder, occasionally biting and pulling at my lip, me gripping at his arms even harder.

He eventually pulls away, but doesn't release my face from his grip, "Didn't I tell you to wait for my call?" He growls. "I'm sorry. I'm impatient. I know you don't want to hear this, but I missed you." I reply. There's a pause for a moment, and I'm afraid I'm in trouble, but then he pecks my lips, "You couldn't wait one more day?" He asks, apparently not upset about the 'I missed you' part. "I didn't believe you'd be gone for so long. I thought you were avoiding me 'cos you were mad at me or something." I reply.

"And what if I had come back tomorrow and not today?" He asks. "Why'd you come back early?" I ask. "I had nothing to do tomorrow, so I got a early flight back." He answers.

"Where'd you go?" I ask. He slowly releases his grip on my face to wrap his hand around my head, in thought as to whether he should answer or not. "Let's call it…a kink convention, in Puerto Rico." He answers. "Are you Puerto Rican? Are you Hispanic?" I ask, and he chuckles, "Does it matter what I am?" He asks. "No. I'm just very curious about you." I answer. "No, I'm not. And if I want you to know something about me, I'll tell you." He says, then kisses my lips again, letting me know he's not mad for asking. "Fine." I sigh, and he kisses my lips again.

"I hope you know you're in a looot of trouble with me, Johnny." He mentions, and I hang my head, "Yeah, I figured." I reply with a sigh. "Come on. You need to receive your punishment." He says, grabbing my arm, and I feel him lead me somewhere in the room. After a moment of walking, I feel my legs hit something, "Lay down." He says, and I lean forward on my knees, onto the bed.

It's weird. I don't remember the bed being this far from the door.

I climb up the bed and lay down on the pillows, then grab the headboard.

Bars? There were no bars on this headboard…were they? I had to hold onto it the entire time he fucked my mouth, I think I'd remember.

I wiggle my body a bit, getting comfortable on the bed.

These pillows are so therapeutic, and these sheets are made of silk, soft to the touch. The bed just sinks me right into it as well.

This…this is not the same bed either.

Am I going crazy? Or am I just noticing all this stuff now? I—

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel him straddle my body and lean down and kiss my lips, to my jaw, to my cheek, and up to my ear, "I'm going to _enjoy_ punishing you, Johnny." He whispers, then blows in my ear a bit, before pulling away from me. He grabs onto my shirt, and I lift my body up, raising my arms with it so he can pull it and my beater off. Once they're off, I lay back down and I feel him bite a few times at first my right, then my left nipple, pulling away to move onto the next thing without any kind of soothing to them. He then unbutton and unzips my shorts before pulling them and my underwear completely off my body.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?" He asks, and I bite my lip in thought for a short moment, before answering, "Hit me with the whip?" I ask. "Nope. Try again." He answers. "Use a crop?" I ask. "Nope." He answers. "That Sam bacon stick or whatever you called it?" I ask, and he chuckles, "Sjambok rod. No, not that either." He answers. "Then what?" I ask. "Roll over onto your stomach." He commands, and as paranoid as I am as to what's about to happen to me, I roll over onto my stomach and lay down flat, my hands grabbing the headboard. "Like this, Master?" I ask. "Perfect." He replies, then I feel him spread my legs so he can sit kneeled between them.

"Do I get to know what you're going to do to me now?" I ask. "You're going to get," I feel a hard smack to my right asscheek, making me cry out, "A good old fashioned spanking." He explains, then smacks my left asscheek. "Y-Yes, Master." I reply. "Does it hurt?" He asks, hitting me again, even harder than last time. "Yes!" I yell out in pain. "Good," He says with a smirking tone, "But that's not all, Johnny. You know I like for everything to be a game." He chuckles. "W-What else, Master?" I ask, scared. "You have to pay attention to how many spanks you get each time. How many spanks depends on what you say in reply to your punishment. If it's three spanks, you say you'll be a good boy. If it's two spanks, you say you're sorry. If it's one, you say you won't disobey me again. Do you understand?" He asks. "Yes, Master." I nod. "Good. Now get on your hands and knees while I go get some things." He says, and I feel him climb off the bed, and I lean up on my knees but stay down on my arms, wanting to keep my ass up high in the air.

I hear him begin rummaging around, around the room for a short while, before he comes back, climbing on the bed behind me. I hear a bottle's cap being popped, then I feel warm liquid squirt over my ass and hole. "I think some warming oil will add quite nicely to the sting, don't you?" He asks, and I simply nod, wishing he was oiling me up to get fucked, not fucking spanked. He begins rubbing the oil all over both my asscheeks before his hands start sliding closer and closer to my between. His right hand slips between my ass and I feel two fingers slide down till they're over my hole, them both pushing inside me. "Fuck, Master!" I moan out, rocking my body on his fingers. "Feels good, Johnny?" He asks, then brushes against my spot, getting me to scream out, "Yes, Master!" I answer. "You like this, Johnny?" He asks, brushing against it again. "Yes, Master!" I scream out again. "Do you want me to keep going?" He asks, brushing against my bundle of _fuck_ a third time. "Yes, Master!" I answer yet again.

"Well too bad!" He rips his fingers out of me, "Maybe you should have been a good boy!" He yells, then I feel two spanks to my right cheek. "I'm sorry!" I yell. "Are you, Johnny?" He asks, then spanks my left cheek once. "Yes! I won't disobey you ever again!" I answer. "You better not!" He spanks my left cheek three times. "I won't! I'll be a good boy!" I cry out in pain.

Two spanks. "I'm sorry!"

One spank. "I won't disobey you ever again!"

Two spanks. "I'm sorry!"

Three spanks. "I'll be a good boy!"

One spank. "I won't disobey you ever again!"

Three spanks. "I'll be a good boy!"

Two spanks. "I'm sorry!"

One spank. "I won't disobey you ever again!"

The spankings get harder, and harder as the pain steadily increases. I'm sure my ass is as bright red as it's ever been before. My brain's getting foggy and I'm barely remembering who I am right now, let alone what to say at the amount of spanks. The dams are rumbling and shaking, but I refuse to let them break. Not this time. It will not happen.

He spanks me again, three times, "I'll be a good boy." I cry out. Then again one more time, "I'm sorry!" I yell out. "Wrong! One spank is for you to say you won't disobey ever again. _Two_ spanks is when you say you're sorry." He explains, anger clear in his voice, then begins hitting me over, and over, and over, and over, and over. He doesn't stop. There's no break. He just spanks my ass again, and again, and again. I try to take it, I try to just deal with the pain, but it's either keep standing and let the dams break, or fall and fail him.

So I fall.

And I fail him.

I drop my body down onto the bed, not being able to keep myself up any longer, not being able to take the pain.

"You okay?" I hear him whisper directly in my ear, his hand rubbing along my sensitive ass. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry I failed you." I mumble, ashamed of myself. He's some world-renowned BDSM master and I can't even take a simple spanking. Why does he even bother with me? "It's okay, Johnny. You took a lot. I'm proud." He says, then kisses my cheek. "Really?" I ask, turning my head to look in his direction. "Really." He kisses my lips a few times, before returning to my ass. He now uses both hands, rubbing my red cheeks for a long time till I suddenly feel his lips against them, kissing along my skin. "So red. So beautiful. So perfect," He whispers, then trails his tongue horizontally across my ass, getting me to moan when he tongue almost dips past my crack.

"Roll over, Johnny," He commands, grabbing my body, and helping me roll over, me wincing when my ass comes in contact with the bed, "Oooh, Johnny, look at how hard you are," He whispers as he grabs my length tightly in his hand, slowly stroking it, "Look how hard that spanking got you. You're such a pain slut." He growls, then I feel his mouth encompass my cock, him bobbing along my length making me cry out in pleasure. "Master, fuck!" I moan, bucking up into his mouth, not able to hold it back. He shockingly doesn't stop, shockingly doesn't get angry. He just keeps sucking. "Spread your legs, Johnny." Master commands once he pulls away, and I hear him moving around. I spread my legs, and as I do, I hear the bottle cap popped again.

Oh my God.

What is he lubing?!

Are we getting ready to have sex?!

God? If you can hear me, it's John. I am begging, praying that you let this happen. Please. I've been a good boy. Pleaaase just let us have sex.

I feel him lie back on the bed and take me back into his mouth. As he sucks, I suddenly feel something cold and glass slip between my cheeks rubbing against my hole, getting me to whimper in dissapointment.

It's just a dildo.

We're not having sex.

We're never gonna have sex.

It's just never gonna happen.

I give an inward sigh that quickly turns into a loud gasp as the dildo slips past my entrance, "So good, Master, yesss." I moan, and he pushes it deep inside me then begins pumping it inside me at the same rate he's sucking my cock. I grab at my shorn hair, wishing I could touch him, all these feelings driving me crazy. "Mm, Johnny." He whispers, pulling away to lick long stripes up my cock before returning to taking me down his throat. "I'm so close, Master. So fucking close. Fuck!" I buck up into his mouth, and as I do, the dildo stabs into my spot, getting me to scream in pleasure, him humming around my length, satisfied at my reaction.

It stabs into my spot a few more times before I'm finally at my end, "May I cum, Master, please?" I ask. "Cum, my good boy." He says, then returns to my cock, swallowing around it. I buck into his mouth a time or two again before arching my back as I come, every spirt of creamy liquid being swallowed up by him till I have nothing less to give.

He pulls away and as he does, I feel the dildo being removed too, and suddenly it's at my lips. But it's not straight forward for me to suck on, it's being held upwards, so I stick my tongue out and begin licking at it as best I can from where I'm laying, trying to reach all around it. It's not till I feel and hear him licking along it too that I realize why it's held like that. He lays over my body as we together lick all over the dildo till our tongues touch, and he slowly moves the dildo completely away from us, his tongue focusing on stroking against my own instead. I grip tightly to the headboard as I hear the dildo drop and he grabs my face, our tongues at play, wishing I could wrap my arms tightly around his neck and never let go. I release the headboard to wrap my arms around his neck, seeing how much trouble it'll get me in, but before I can, he pulls away and I feel him settle on the bed next to me.

"Thank you for my punishment, Master. I'm sorry for disobeying. I won't ever again. I promise to be a good boy." I roll my head towards him and say. "You're welcome. Thank you for apologizing." He replies, then pecks my lips. I reach downwards, trying to find his body, and I wait till I feel one of my fingers brush against his pants and hover my hand above his leg. "What about you? Don't you get to cum?" I ask. "I'll be fine. It's not about me." He answers. "But I want you to get to cum too, Master." I say. "It's okay, Johnny. I'll take care of myself later." He replies. "Do you not need to now? Did I not arouse you or anything?" I ask, suddenly feeling disgusting and inadequate. "You did, Johnny, don't worry," He says, then grabs my wrist and lays my hand against his pants and I'm allowed to feel how hard he is. He releases my wrist without moving my hand, so I take the opportunity to touch and squeeze and trail my fingers along his cloth-covered length.

"You get me aroused just by being near me, in the same room with me. You're quite arousing, okay?" He promises. "So why won't you let me finish you off like you did for me?" I ask, confused, and he gives a sigh. "Will it make you happy, John?" He asks, and I worry a bit since he called me by my real name and not 'Johnny'. "Yes, Master." I answer, just wanting the chance to make him feel good too. "Lay back and open your mouth." He commands, and I do as told, laying flat on my back, head against the pillow, my mouth wide open, and I feel him shifting around on the bed for awhile. He soon straddles my chest and I feel the head of his length touch my bottom lip.

I know last time he told me not to move my head, but he's not moving at all now, so I decide to approach this at a happy medium, sticking my tongue out and licking around the head of his length. I slide my tongue along the slit of his cock and I hear him groan out before he slowly begins sliding his length inside my mouth, all the way in till it's down my throat, and I swallow around it. "Fuck, Johnny, I'm already close. This isn't gonna last long." He warns, then begins pumping his cock in-and-out of my mouth. I do the best I can at pleasuring him, wanting him to know how much this and he means to me, and that I'm appreciative of this.

As he pumps, I suddenly feel his hand wrap tightly around my throat and squeeze, getting me to choke and gag on his cock, him chuckling above at it. He forms a pattern, releasing my throat when he pulls away, and tightening his grip when he shoves his cock back in. It takes a while, but I finally get used to the pattern and I fix my breathing and everything else so that I stop gagging. "Good boy," He chuckles, then increases his pace, "You ready for this?" He asks, and I hum around his length, letting him know I am.

A few more strokes and I soon taste his delicious cum, swallowing every bit.

The second he pulls from my mouth, he switches positions and I feel his lips on mine, me gripping at the bars on the headboard tightly as I kiss back, his tongue scouring my mouth for any leftover cum. He kisses me till we absolutely can't breathe. "Your cum tastes so good, Master." I coo, and he chuckles, but doesn't reply. He instead just lays down next to me, and I can feel his body heat emitting and singeing my skin.

"Thank you for letting me do that, Master. I hope it was good." I say to him, hope in my voice. "Thank _you_ for doing it. Yes, Johnny, of course it was good. Your mouth is magic, I swear." He groans then grips my face as he kisses me again. "Thank you." I blush a bit. "You're welcome." He replies.

"So you were at a convention, you said?" I ask after a bit of silence passes us by. "Yes." He answers. "I've been apart of one a few times before." I say. "Really?" He asks. "Yeah. Comic-con." I answer. "Nerd." He chuckles. "Not voluntarily or anything," I chuckle, "It's part of my job." I explain. "Ahh. Well, I'm sure your PG job would not ever send you to the kind of convention I was at." He laughs. "I'm sure as well. Why'd you go? Clients?" I ask. "No. A friend wanted me to demonstrate an item he invented. He's trying to sale his product to a company that will produce it." He explains. "What product?" I ask. "He's created a new kind of whip, one that cuts skin easier with less damage. He also created a new anal stimulator too, but I demonstrated the whip." He explains, chuckling. "Did you get to keep either of the products?" I ask. "No." He answers. "Oh. Darn." I reply.

"You know, I contemplated on inviting you." He whispers. "Really?" I ask, in shock. "Yep. You would have slept with me in my hotel room, lost the mask, everything." He says, running his fingers lightly over the mask. "Why didn't you invite me then?!" I ask. "Would you have let me demonstrate on you in front of all those thousands of people? _And_ be on video?" He asks. "No!" I quickly shake my head. There's no way I could get in front of all those people. Besides, I can't be on any other video or go to any other promotion's things without Vince's approval. And he _definitely_ wouldn't have given his approval. "Exactly. I had two tickets. One for me, and a person to demonstrate on." He explains. "Oh." I sigh. "I'm sorry." He kisses my forehead. "It's okay," I give a small smile, then I think about something.

"Who did you take?" I ask. "A colleague of mine. He does demonstrations sometimes." He answers. "Did he sleep with you?" I ask, and he chuckles a bit, "No. I've never dealt with him like that." He replies. "So why would I sleep with you if I'd have went?" I ask, but I don't get an answer. He just kisses my lips.

"Maybe next time, okay?" He says, and I nod.

"Can I ask you another question?" I ask. "What?" He asks back. "The girl in the lobby. The one that brings me up here. Have…have you ever slept with her?" I ask. "She's an ex, you could say." He answers. "Oh. Okay." I mumble, giving a small nod. "Does that bother you?" He asks, and I feel him shift in the bed. "I…I don't know." I shrug. "Well what are you feeling?" He asks. "I don't think you'll like my answer, so I'd prefer not to say anything." I mumble. "John, tell me." He commands. "Please, no." I shake my head. "Your Master commanded you something, so you need to obey or you won't be a good boy. You want to be a good boy, don't you?" He asks, gripping my face again. "Whether I answer or not, I won't be a good boy, so I'd rather just not answer." I reply, and he gives a heavy sigh, "I won't get mad, Johnny. You get one free pass. Now please tell me." He says, and I give a sigh of my own before replying.

"I feel jealousy. I'm jealous of her, okay? She can call you whenever she wants and giggle it up and ask about your trip and stuff. She's had a real relationship with you, not a clientele relationship. She's gotten to see you. She's gotten to touch you. Knows your name. I just…I'm jealous. I'm sorry." I explain, hanging my head, wanting to avoid his staring being that I feel his eyes on me. His hand slides from my face, up to my mask and lingers there for a moment, and for a moment I think he's going to take it off, but he slides his hand back down to my chest, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Johnny." He whispers, his hand finding my side and rubbing along it. "Yeah, me too." I mumble. "I…" He starts to say, but trails off, not having anything to say.

"I have a question." I state. "I'm sure you do." He replies. "How did she and all your other exes get to date you? How'd it come about? Why'd they get to date you and I'm just a client?" I ask, and he gives an irritated sigh.

I know I'm pushing it, but I don't care anymore.

I've potentially snapped.

"Well for starters, most knew who I was before I met them. They're either in this profession or I just met them in my personal life, which I keep _very_ separate from my professional life. I don't know. It's just how things happened." He explains. "What's so wrong with me that I have to be a client?" I ask. "Well you're extremely bratty, for one," He spats, and my eyes go wide behind the mask and my jaw drops, "Don't make that face at me. You're bratty. You're being bratty now and this isn't the first time," He says, and I scrunch up my face in anger, "Be mad if you want. I don't care. It's the truth. Now, you went to that dungeon looking for this, yes or no?" He asks, and I whine in irritation, "That's not fair! I—" He cuts in, "Answer the question, John!" He yells. "No, I did not go there looking for this." I say firmly. "Don't lie, John. Did you, or did you not go into that dungeon looking for a release, for someone to take care of your problems?" He asks again, and I roll my eyes behind the mask, "Yes." I mumble. "And that's what you got. And that's what you need. So stop complaining." He says, and I scrunch my face in anger yet again and remain silent, not having anything to say to him.

Yet another session has been ruined by me, my big mouth, and my stupid curiosity.

Fuck.

We lay in silence for awhile till I feel him wrap his arms around me, pulling me close, "Listen to me, Johnny. You never know what might happen or where we'll end up, understand?" He whispers, kissing my head. "True, I guess." I sigh. "Why don't you just let things happen, and stop trying to _make_ them happen, okay?" He begs. "Yes, Master." I nod. "Thank you." He kisses my head again. "Are you mad at me?" I ask, looking up at where his face should be. "No, not at all. I'm frustrated as hell with you, but I promised I wouldn't get mad." He explains. "I'm sorry for frustrating you." I mention. "It's fine. Everything will be fine." He whispers, then kisses my lips. I kiss back, immediately parting my lips when his tongue runs along my lips, and our tongues tangle, his hand pulling my face close.

"I think I'm going to go." I mumble once we pull away. "What's wrong?" He asks. "I just think it's best if I go. I don't want to further ruin today's session." I explain. "You didn't _ruin_ it, Johnny. I enjoyed today, and I _definitely_ enjoyed what you did for me." He notes. "I enjoyed today too, Master, I just… I have a lot more questions and thoughts and I don't want them to slip out. I should just go." I explain. "We can lay here in silence if you want. I can just hold you." He suggests, and I blush a bit, "That sounds really nice, but no. Maybe next time." I reply, sitting up to get out of bed. "Alright. Let me grab my pants and I'll get you clothed, okay?" He says, and I nod, then listen to him move around the room.

Before I know it, I feel him grab my leg and he pulls my underwear and pants on, then my shirts. Once I'm dressed, he grabs my hand and we walk to the door, him opening it and leading me a bit of ways down the hall.

"Don't take the blindfold off till you hear the door close, understand me?" He commands. "Yes, Master. Thank you for today." I say with a little smile on my face. "You're welcome. Your goodbye kiss." He says, then I feel his lips on mine, his hand wrapping around my neck. I tongue back, loving how ours tongue feel as they caress along each other, and we soon pull away. "I have big plans for our next session. Big plans! You're going to love it. I'll call you soon, alright? Goodbye, Johnny." He says as he caresses my face. "Bye, Master." I reply, and I stand there and listen to him walk till I hear the door close, then pull the mask off to see an empty hallway. I stare at the door for a moment before sighing and walking off.

Next time will be better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Seems Randy is giving John a lot of leeway in their session, and not only that, he's even giving John hope for their future. Wonder if he'll keep it up? Wonder if John will even notice or care since it seems Saraya is trying to convince John that none of the stuff with his Master is real? Wonder why she's doing that? So much to wonder, lol. As for the next chapter, I think you'll really love it. Something special happens that's gonna make both John, and you readers, very excited for John & Randy's future! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Only three reviews on that last chapter, guess ya'll didn't like it. Oop! Hopefully this makes up for it? Here's the next chapter! Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Master?" I call out, hearing the hotel room door open; a few days later. "Johnny." He replies, and a wide smile comes to my face. I hear him cross the room, then feel his lips on mine. I lean into the kiss and his tongue snakes into my mouth, and my tongue battles with his for awhile till he pulls away.<p>

"Have you been a good boy?" He asks. "Yes, Master." I answer. "What do good boys deserve?" He asks. "Good things." I answer. "Good boy," He whispers, then I hear shuffling around, "I've brought you a surprise." He says. "What is it?" I ask, excited. "I brought my bag of…torture with me." He gives an amused hum. "Bag of torture? That sounds fun. What's in it?" I ask. "That's a surprise. Sit down." He commands, and I lean back and fall on my ass, then criss-cross my legs.

"I haven't been giving you the pain you so desperately want lately, so that's why I have this," I feel something sat in my lap, "Use your sense of touch to go through the bag. Pick out some things you'd like to play with and for me to use on you. And don't just shove your hands in there, go carefully. You don't want to cut yourself on anything." He explains. "Thank you, Master!" I practically squeal. He gives an another amused hum, and I start feeling around the bag.

It's zipped, so I begin feeling around for the zipper. Once I find it, I get the back completely unzipped, then carefully place my hands inside, reaching for anything. Both hands finally touch something. My left hand is on something made of leather, my right hand touching something made of glass.

"What am I supposed to choose?" I ask, glancing upwards, assuming he's standing in front of me. "Whatever you feel in there that interests you." He answers, and I hear his voice comes from the side of me. I turn my head towards where his voice came from, then back towards my lap. "Just one thing?" I ask, looking back to the side of me. "Whatever you want, however many you want." He answers. "Yes, Master." I nod, then begin slowly feeling around for things.

I can feel that this bag is, like, ridiculously huge. There's tons of things in here. I finally find something that interests me, because I can't figure out what it is. It's long metal bar, there's a large metal circle attached to it as well. I want to know what it is, so I pull it out of the bag and sit it down next to me. I then return my hands to the bag. Eventually I feel some anal beads, and a smile comes to my face. I love these. I pull them out and sit them down as well. My next venture into the bag ends with me finding a flogger. I shake it towards him a bit, which gets him to chuckle, then I sit it down with my other stuff. "Last time." I say, then go back to searching the bag. As I search, I feel something prick my finger. Completey interested in what it could be, I pull it out and sit it down as well.

"That's all." I say. "You sure?" He asks. "Yes." I nod. "Alright." He replies, then I feel the bag being moved. I hear him zip it up, then him toss it somewhere in the room.

I place my hand next to my thigh and feel around for that metal bar. "What's this?" I ask, holding it up, and he takes it from me. "Stand up on the bed and I'll show you." He answers, and I quickly stand up. "Face the wall and grab the headboard." He commands, and I feel my way to the headboard, grab it, and bend over a bit.

I feel him climb on the bed as well, then suddenly his hand is on my ass. He grabs my left cheek, then runs his hand down my ass to my thigh. His hand kneads into my skin for a moment, till I feel something cool and metal around my right thigh. "This is a spreader bar. So now I can make sure you keep them spread while we play," He says as he fastens the spreader bar into place. I'm glad I chose the spreader bar. I've never used one before. Punk just always uses rope or handcuffs, "You have such large thighs." He says once the spreader bar is in place, running a hand along my left thigh as he licks at my right. "Thank you, Master?" I mumble, wondering if that's a compliment or just statement.

"So you liked my beads?" He asks. "Yes." I blush. "Good. I'm glad you chose something…insertable." He says. "I have a question." I say. "What?" He asks. "Did you use those on anyone else?" I ask. "No. Not at all. Anytime I use something on anyone, they either keep it or I throw it out, and then I buy another." He answers. "Can I keep mine?" I ask. "If you're a good boy." He whispers and I can feel his breath against my cheek, and I turn my head to face him, him leaning in and kissing my lips.

"Open your mouth." He commands, and I do as told. I feel the beads placed on my tongue, and I quickly close my mouth and begin sucking on them, getting them coated. I see he has a thing about no un-lubed penetration. Once they're fully wet, he pulls them from my mouth and moves around the bed and I feel him kneel behind where I'm bent over.

The first bead is pushed inside me, and I can feel that it was the biggest ball first. I groan out at the feeling, and the second ball is soon pushed in. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yes, Master. Feels good." I answer. His reply is another bead being inserted. Soon all but the last bead is pushed in, and he stands. "Does that feel good?" He asks, and I bite my lip and nod in response as I grind a bit, getting the beads to move inside me. As I move, one finally brushes across my spot, getting me to moan out, and I hear him chuckle, but he's far from me now.

"You seemed to be quite excited about my flog." He says. "I am." I answer. "Good." He replies. "What was that sharp thing, Master?" I ask. "You'll find out once I'm done. Have I ever told you," He climbs back on the bed and grabs my ass, "that I love your ass? You have an absolutely perfect ass." He groans. "Thank you." I shake it against his hand. "It looks even better when it's bright red." He gives an evil hum. "I want you to make it red. I want to please you, Master." I say. "Don't worry. I will." He mumbles, more so to himself, as he kneels and begins kissing all over my backside. As he does, he grabs the end of the beads and begins moving it, moving the beads inside me. "Mmm, God." I moan out. This lasts only a few minutes before he stands back up.

"Ready?" He asks. "Yes, Master." I answer. I brace myself for the blow, but it doesn't come. He's still standing there, I know that for sure. I didn't feel him get off the bed, and I can hear him breathing.

Why isn't he doing anything? I stand waiting for a little longer, wondering if he hasn't started because I'm doing something wrong. What am I doing wrong?

A few moments later and I can't take it. "Mas—" Before I can get the word out, I feel the first blow land on my ass, making me scream out. The second blow comes right after, then the third, fourth, and fifth. He runs his hand over each ass cheek, then begins again. One…five…ten. My knuckles are turning white from how hard I'm gripping the headboard. Every time he hits me, my body flinches and that gets the beads inside me to move; that only adds to the reasons for my screams. His hand kneads my ass again, then the whippings return. One…seven…twelve…fifteen. "Mm, so red, Johnny." He purrs, and this time without the hand soothing me, the blows continue. One…five…thirteen…sixteen…twenty. On the twentieth hit, the beads hit my spot again, and my body shakes as I moan out. "God, Johnny." He whispers, running his hand over my ass. "D-Does it p-ple-please you?" I ask with a trembling voice, shaken up from the blows. "Very much so. Last time." He says, and I brace myself. The first hit is harder than all the others, and the third, the seventh, the tenth. "Fuck." He groans, and I hear him drop the flogger.

He kneals down behind me and begins pulling the beads out, making me moan. As soon as they're out, he pushes two fingers inside me, and I start to ride his fingers till I hear a slurping noise. I freeze my body, but he keeps pumping. I listen and confirm the slurping noises coming from him. He's sucking on the beads, the ones that just came out of me. That information goes straight to my already hard cock. He stands and suddenly I feel the beads at my lips. I quickly take them inside my mouth, and he grabs one of my hands and has me hold the beads.

Once I grab them, he kneels back down to continue fingering me as I slide the beads in and out of my mouth, sucking on them, faintly tasting myself and his tongue. He pushes his fingers in deeper, running against my spot continuously, and I moan out, my legs shaking from the pleasure. "M-Master, fuck!" I cry out, grinding my ass against his fingers, "Feels so good, Master. Fuck! I-I need to cum, Master." I announce.

At the release of that information, he pulls away from my hole and moves to in front of me, and I feel him take me into his mouth and curse in pleasure at his wet, warm cave surrounding my cock. He takes me down his throat, sucking hard, as he massages my balls. It's too much for me, and with a loud cry, accompanied by my body shaking, I cum, and he slides me even further down his throat and swallows my load.

Once empty, my legs give out from such force, and I collapse backwards on the bed. I feel the spreader unsnapped from my legs, then my body is immediately straddled and I can feel his breath against my face, "You taste so fucking sweet, Johnny." He whispers before practically shoving his tongue down my throat. I leave my hands at my side, but slide my tongue up next to his as he holds my face. Clearly a big, hot, red ass is what sets him off or something.

As we kiss, I suddenly feel something prickling my right side, and I pull away from his lips and gasp, trying to get away from it, but he holds me down with his body weight. "W-What is that?!" I ask. "You wanted to play with it, remember?" He asks. Oh. It's that thing that stabbed me. "What's it called?" I ask. "It's called a Wartenberg pinwheel. It's a pinwheel of spikes, and when you roll it across your lover's body, they can feel the tingling sensation against their skin." He explains.

My body goes rigid.

_Across your lover's body. _

_Lover's body. _

_Lovers_.

I know he was just giving the definition of it, but I still can't help but to take that straight to heart.

The pinwheel trails down my side and curves to my stomach. The prickly pinwheel travels down my V to my thigh. He trails it up and down my inner thigh, before trailing around the base of my cock to my left thigh, and doing it all over again. Once his exploration of my lower half ends, he trails the tool up my left side and begins rolling it over my left and right pecs, then to my neck. As he trails it over the left side of my neck, my jaw opens to intake more air, and my tongue slightly sticks out. I feel the metal move from my skin, and be placed on my tongue, and I smile at the feeling as it rolls over my tongue. I move my hand towards him, signaling I want to speak, and he pulls it away.

"Master?" I call out. "Yes?" He asks. "I want to bleed." I say softly, finally requesting one of my biggest fantasies from him. "...What?" He asks. "Please? I want you to make me bleed, Master." I repeat. "Bleed _how_?" He asks, and I can hear concern in his voice. "I don't know." I shrug. "Have you ever bled before?" He asks. "Yes." I nod. "How has someone made you bleed before?" He asks. "Anally, and by cutting. And by metal handcuffs too, but that wasn't intentional." I answer. "And was the anal intentional?" I hear a hint of horror in his voice. "Not at first, no. The cutting was though." I answer, and I feel him shake a bit, then there's silence as he moves off my body and off the bed. "Master?" I call out, rolling my head to the side. "Shh." He replies, and I soon hear him going through the bag. He gets whatever it is he wants, zips it up, and comes back to the bed, climbing back onto the bed and straddling me again.

"Stuck out your hand, open your palm, and don't move an inch." He commands, and I lift my hand towards his body and open it and I feel something metal touch my hand, "It's a blade, okay?" He says, and I pinch the sides, then pull away my hand, "Alright. What are you going to do?" I ask. "What do you want me to do?" He asks. "I don't know. Do whatever pleases you, Master." I answer, and he gives a thoughtful hum, then we sit in silence for a moment. "Where all have you been cut?" He suddenly asks. "Basically all over." I answer. "Your chest?" He asks. "Yes." I nod. "And if I was to carve in your skin?" He asks. "That's fine. I just want to bleed." I answer. "Then I'm going to carve your chest." He states. "Yes, Master." I reply, a small smile on my face, and I feel him shift to bend down closer to me. "I need you to breathe steadily, okay? I want you to immediately tell me to stop if you can't handle it. Don't just try to take the pain, John. I mean it." He warns. "I will, Master. I promise." I reply.

"Good. I'm going to begin. 1…2…3." He sounds off, then I feel the cool metal edge against my skin, my left pectoral. He drags the edge along my skin, enough force to tear the skin, but not enough to go past that layer. I close my eyes behind the mask and just feel the sharp pain in my chest. It's not a bad pain though. It's a comforting one. It's a beautiful burning, stinging sensation. He begins drawing or whatever on my chest, and after awhile I get curious. "Master?" I call out. "Yes?" He asks, not stopping. "What is it that you're carving?" I ask.

I've never been good at deciphering things like that. Saraya used to play this game with me, but with her finger. She'd trace a sweet or loving word against my back or thigh, and I'd have to guess the word. I've never, ever once guessed a word correctly, not even when it was my own initials.

"You'll see when you go home. It's just something special to me, and it's now on you." He answers, and I just nod. I don't question any further. If it's something special from him to me, I'll gladly wait till later. A few moments later and he finally lifts the blade, "Done." He says, and I smile up at him.

He kisses my lips, then trails all the way down to where he just cut me. I feel his tongue softly and slowly lick the blood that's leaking from the cuts, and I moan out at the feeling. As he licks, I feel his finger run up my chest, then be placed against my lips, and I suck his finger into my mouth, tasting my blood on his finger. He licks till I stop bleeding and my chest begins to heal and form the raised pattern of whatever he drew. "You taste delicious." He chuckles, then kisses my lips again.

He climbs off the bed and I can hear him drop the blade in the metal trash can. He climbs back in bed, but this time lays next to me. He pulls my head to his and we kiss again. His tongue slides against mine as his hand reaches up to run along the carving. We kiss till we have to come up for air, and even then he doesn't stop the gentle caress. I just face where he's laying as I pretend I'm staring at him. I place my mental image of him where he should be laying, then make up the hotel background from memory. For a moment I can pretend this stupid blindfold is off and he's busy caressing me, and I can pretend I'm laying in his embrace. A smile comes to my face at the thought, but I'm quickly torn from it when I hear him sigh.

"I need to be going." Master says as he shifts around in the bed again. "Do you have to?" I whine. "Yes. I have a client to get to." He replies, and I sigh. "Can I ask for one last thing before you go?" I ask, turning to look towards where I think his face is. "Fine. What?" He asks. "C-Can…Can I see you? Can I see y-your f-face?" I ask, scared of his reaction since he's very particular about the blindfold. "John…" Master sighs and I can hear the irritation in his voice. "Please? I've been such a good boy. I haven't done anything wrong. Just a peak? Please?" I beg, and I hear him hum in thought for a minute, then feel him shift in the bed again, his body leaving from where it's next to me.

"Good boys _do_ deserve good things." He whispers and I can feel his breath on my face. "So I can?" I ask, reaching up to grab the blindfold, but he grabs my hand before I can touch it. "You may get a peak. Yes. But you have to wait till I say you can." Master commands. "When will that be, Master?" I ask. "First, your kiss." He says, and before he can kiss me, I speak up.

"So you really are leaving?" I ask, my face sagging. "I have a client to get to, Johnny. I can't be late. You'll see me again soon." He explains. "When?" I ask, anxious already. "Soon. I promise. I'll call you when I have time." He promises. "Yes, Master." I sigh. I feel his hand wrap around the back of my neck, and I lift my head and am met with his lips. My lips move against his and his tongue dips in to caress slowly against mine. He pulls away, and I feel him climb off the bed. I get up and move to sit near the head of the bed, then listen to the sounds made as he moves about the room, collecting his things.

"Master, I—" I guess he can sense me about to plead because he interrupts me, "Count to 20 and take off the mask." He instructs, then I hear his footsteps and the door. 1, 2, 3…10…18, 19, 20. I pull off the blindfold and look to the door to see him standing there. "Bye, Johnny." He quickly says, then shuts the door. "No, wait!" I yell, jumping off the bed.

I run over to the door and open it, but he's gone. I step out into the hallway, turning left and right, but he's nowhere to be found. He's gone. Realizing I'm still un-clothed, I quickly run back into the room before a guest leaves their room and sees me. "Where the fuck did he go?!" I yell out to no one in particular. Maybe to God. Not that he's going to answer me.

I run back over to the bed and climb under the covers, pulling them over my head to block out any light. I close my eyes tight and think back to what he looks like.

He's tall, very tall. He has a slender body but he's very muscular. There were tattoos going all over his arms like Punk has, but his weren't colorful. He has beautiful bronze skin to contrast the black ink. I think his eyes may have been blue, maybe grey. His hair is shaved short as I had already felt, and also as I had felt, he has a beard. All-in-all he looks like a Greek god.

Maybe if I would have pulled on my shorts and shirt immediately, I could have caught him in the elevator. Oh well. It's too late for that. He's probably long gone now. Off beating someone else. Someone that's not me. I sigh thinking of his hands on other people. I don't like that thought, so I quickly trail away from it, back to his face.

I wonder if he'll let me look next time. I wonder if he'll let me have our session sans blindfold next time. Hopefully he'll let me touch him as well. Now that I've seen him, I just want to touch every single place on him, memorize every detail of his body, and etch every cell of his being into my mind.

Speaking of details and my mind, my imagination did him no justice whatsoever on what he could look like.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here so early?" Saraya asks after opening the front door. "I have to tell you what happened to me last night!" I answer. "At 9:30 in the morning?" She asks, yawning. "Be lucky I didn't come earlier. I was seriously debating it. You gonna let me in or not?" I ask. "Sure, sure, fine. But we're talking in bed." She says, moving aside so I can come in. "That's fine. I brought breakfast." I hold up the Subway bag. "You're so perfect." She shuts the door, then leads me to the back of her apartment, to the bedroom.<p>

I get in bed, leaning against the headboard, where as she climbs back under the covers and sits against my body. I pull out our sandwiches and hand her hers, before unwrapping my own.

"So what happened last night that you couldn't wait for me to become conscious to tell me?" She asks. "Other than a ridiculously good beating, a miracle happened." I say. "What's the miracle? You two had sex?" She asks. "Oh my God, Saraya, stop asking me that! No, we did not have sex." I groan. "Isn't that the miracle you're waiting for though?" She asks. "First of all…yes. Second of all, it won't be a miracle. If we have sex, it will be a sign from God that the second coming is happening within the next 24-hours." I answer. "That deep, huh?" She asks, laughing. "Deeper than deep. You don't even understand." I shake my head and sigh.

"So what exactly happened then if you guys didn't fuck?" She asks. "Well the entire night he was basically giving me whatever I wanted…other than sex. So time came for him to leave, and I decided to push my luck. I…I asked him to see his face." I explain. She leans up and lays her hands against my chest, leaning against me with wide eyes, "No fucking way! Did you really get to see his face?!" She asks. "Yes, he let me see him!" I practically squeal. "Oh my fucking gosh! That's so damn exciting! Tell me everything! What'd he look like?" She asks, completely into this.

"Well first he got all his stuff together, then made me count. When I pulled off the mask, he was standing in the doorway. He said goodbye, then closed the door, so I only got to see him for like two seconds. But, oh my God, Saraya, he's beautiful. He's got this gorgeous bronze skin—" She cuts in, "He's black?" She asks. "No, he's not Black. Well…he could be mixed with Black, and White. Or he's White. Maybe Native American or something. I don't know, I didn't get _that_ good of a look at him. Regardless, he's got this gorgeous bronze skin, and he's got tattoos all over his arms like Punk. His isn't in color though. He's really, really tall. He's pretty thin. He's bigger than Punk, but not by much. He's really freaking muscular though. He told me he works out a lot. He's got black or brown hair, and beard. He's got these piercing grey or blue eyes. Saraya, he looks like a freaking god." I explain. "He _sounds_ like a fucking god! Jesus, John, I'm so jealous of you, dammit." She laughs. "I'm jealous of myself! My God! I just…oh my gosh, I can't believe he let me see him though." I drift back to the moment.

"What do you think this means for you guys?" She asks. "I believe…or at least I'm hoping that this will take he and I to another level. I really want that. I don't know what comes with that next level, but I want it desperately." I answer. "I really hope that works out for you, John. Dude seems to make you really happy. I've never seen you so happy, bright, and vibrant before you met him." She smiles. "Thank you. He makes me really happy. I'm really thankful you and Ash took me to that dungeon that night. You guys have really helped my life improve majorly." I lean over and kiss her forehead. "I'm really glad I can put some happiness in your life, John." She says, a soft smile on her face.

"Can I show you something?" I ask. "Sure, what?" She asks. "You can't get mad at all, okay?" I tell her. "I won't. Show me." She replies, and I sit down my sandwich and lift up my shirt and beater. "What is that?" She asks, reaching over and rubbing the cuts on my chest. "I asked him to make me bleed. He decided to carve me." I answer. "R-K-O. What does that mean?" She asks. "I don't know. He didn't tell me. I didn't actually even see what he carved till I got home, because of the blindfold. But he told me that it was something special to him that he was giving to me." I explain. "He carved it over your heart, John." She smiles up at me, and I blush at the realization, "He did." I say, letting my shirt back down.

"You have such a beautiful smile, John. I'm so glad he's made it a permanent fixture on your face." She pokes at my dimple. "Saraya, he's amazing. He's perfect. He's so mysterious and dangerous, but he's so warm and inviting. And the way he moves and does things. He's like an animal, he's like a snake." I say. "A snake?" She asks. "Yeah, a snake. He's like…like a Viper or something." I shrug. "A viper? That's really hot." She chuckles. "He's hot." I blush.

"I'm glad you're happy." She grabs my hand. "I'm glad I'm happy too." I reply.

"Can I share some of my own good news with you?" She asks. "Of course!" I answer. "Colby and I went on a date last night." She blushes. "Y-You and Colby? You went on…on a date?" I ask. "Yep." She replies. "How? Why?" I ask. "We were seated next to each other on the flight last night. We started catching up and stuff. When we touched down in Tampa, he asked me to have dinner with him and I accepted. I really enjoyed myself." She explains, a smile on her face the entire time. "Are you guys dating again?" I ask. "No, we're not dating or anything. It was just one date. Besides, we were never dating in the first place. We just slept together a few times, went out a few times. Maybe this time will be different though." She shrugs. "Oh…ok. Well I'm happy for you." I force a smile. "Thanks, John." She smiles back.

Our conversation is interrupted by her cellphone ringing. "Hello?...Hey…Nothing, why?...Sure, sounds good…When?...I don't know, hold on," She says into the phone, then turns to me, "Were you planning on spending the day together or anything?" She asks. "No, just sharing my news. You can make plans." I answer, and she nods and turns back to the phone, "That works for me…Awesome…I can pick you up since it's on the way…Yeah, no problem…Alright, cool…I'll call when I'm on the way…Alright, bye." She hangs up.

"I'm going shopping for new ring gear with Ivelisse, then we're going to hit the gym." She explains. "Oh, that sounds fun. You girls have fun. I'll go ahead and leave so you can get ready." I reply. "Alright. And thanks for the breakfast, babe. I'll probably come by tonight with dinner and some movies." She explains as we climb out of bed. "Sounds good to me. I'll see my way out." I say. "Kay, see you later, love." She comes over and kisses me. "Have fun. Bye." I nod to her, then quickly leave the apartment. I head down the stairs and out to my car.

Once I'm in, I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts, searching. **Paul Levesque**. I hit call. "Yeah, hey, it's John…I need a favor…Seth Rollins' push. I need it cancelled…personal problems…how about taking him off the road and sending him back to FCW? He needs to learn a lesson…great, looks like I'll be returning sooner than I thought than…you enjoy the rest of your day too…bye."

There's nothing wrong with a little bribe, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 3 things. 1). That Wartenberg pinwheel, for those of you familiar with it, I know that's not how it's used/what it's used for. It was attached to the other stuff. John will find out just how it's _really_ used in a later chapter. Foreshadowing! ;). 2). This story was written before Paige and Seth were called up, and before new NXT even existed. (Forever ago, I know.) So it'd be plausible John gets Seth demoted. Also, seems like the jealousy is coming from both ends if John's getting Paige's new boy toy sent packing, huh? 3). HE FUCKING SAW RANDY! EXCUSE ME! HE SAW RANDY! RANDY LET HIM SEE HIM! LET ME REPEAT, JOHN HAS SEEN WHAT RANDY LOOKS LIKE! OH, ALSO, HE CARVED HIS INITIALS OVER HIS HEART, HELLO! SHIT JUST GOT REAL! Not to repeat John, but, I wonder if Randy will let John look next time, if he gets to permanently take off the blindfold, or maybe even touch him back! Also, does this mean Randy's taking them to the next level? ;). Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** He got to see him, let's see what comes of it. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>For a whole week I'm a canister of anxiety and excitement. For a whole week I'm looking forward to the next time I see Master, and yet dreading it all the same. What if he doesn't let me take off the mask this session? What if this doesn't take us to the next level? And the worst thought of all... What if he gets upset that I've asked to see him, and he ends things between us. I have so much hope, and yet so much fear all the same. I just want to see him, touch him, really and truly <em>feel <em>him. I need it so bad. I need it more than air to breathe.

My phone ringing interrupts me from taking care of business on the computer, but my heart flutters when I read who's calling. **Master.** "Hello?" I answer, a smile on my face. "Hi, Johnny." I hear him say coolly. "Hi, Master. How are you?" I ask. "I'm fine. And you?" He asks back. "I'm great now." I blush a bit. "That's good. Would you like to meet again?" He asks. "Do you even have to ask?" I chuckle. "I assume by now I don't." He replies, and I hear him give an amused hum. "So when are you free?" I ask. "Unfortunately the only time I'm free this week is tomorrow." He answers. "I'm free tomorrow. How is it unfortunate?" I ask. "Because there's no available rooms at the Grand Hyatt tomorrow." He explains. "So then let's go somewhere else." I say. "The only other places we can go is the dungeon or the club." He mentions. "I don't want to go either of those places, Master. I like the privacy a hotel gives at this point." I sigh. "I figured. I don't know then." He replies, and for a moment things get silent.

An idea comes to mind, but I'm kind of scared to suggest it. I don't know if he's going to get mad or not.

"Master?" I call out. "Yes?" He answers. "I have an idea." I say. "What is it?" He asks. "I don't know if this is going to make you mad or not. It's not my intention to upset you. It's just a suggestion." I state. "What is the idea, Johnny?" He asks. "You could come to my house, Master." I mumble lowly, and there's silence for a moment again. "Are you sure you want that?" He asks. "Yes, I don't mind." I reply. "Fine, we'll have our session tomorrow at your house." He says, and I smile wide. "Really?" I ask, shocked. "Yes." He replies.

"Okay! What should I do?" I ask. "I want you in your normal position when I get there." He says. Completely stripped, kneeling on the bed, head bowed, and…masked. "No special instructions?" I ask, hoping he'll exclude the blindfold this time. "No. Naked, kneeling, and your head masked and bowed." He explains, and I give a small sigh before replying. "Yes, Master. Should I leave my front door unlocked for you, or?" I ask, wondering how that's going to work. "No. I don't want you to leave your door unlocked. That's not safe. Do you have an extra key?" He asks. "Yes." I answer. "Good. I want you to send me your address and where you put the key, alright? When do you want me to come?" He asks. "I will. And it doesn't matter to me. Just text me when you're on your way." I reply. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Johnny." He says. "Okay! Thank you. Bye, Master." I say, and we hang up.

* * *

><p><strong>Master:<strong> Almost to your house.

**Johnny:** Yes, Master.

I jumped up from where I'm watching TV, shut off the television, and raced to my room. I went into the master bathroom and tossed my shirt, beater, and jeans into the hamper. I then returned to my bedroom and dropped my briefs on the floor next to the bed. I grab the blindfold out of the nightstand, then climb on the bed. Once getting comfortable at the end of the bed, in kneeling position, I put on the mask and bow my head.

So many thoughts are running through my head. Mainly about how he's going to be in my house. _My. House._ Mine! I hope we don't do anything that can mess up my bed linen, because I'm not going to wash these sheets for awhile. Once he leaves, I want to be able to drift to sleep, wrapped up in his lingering scent. God, I could sleep for days if that happens. I can't believe he's going to be in my house! I can't believe he even agreed to it! I wonder what he's going to do to me. There's so many possibilities. Maybe I can somehow convince him to spend the night too! Oh God. If he spends the night, I really am going to leave the linen till there's no hint of his smell. He's going to be at my fucking house. This is just driving me insane. The thought of him in my bed. I'm going to fry my own brain before he gets here. I wonder if he'll give me the freedom to ask for anything I want like the last two times. What would I even ask for? Would asking for him to stay count as something? Would asking him to keep me forever be too much? Probably. But—

"Look at you. You're such a good boy." I suddenly hear a voice in the room with me, fairly close. "Master!" I cry out, a little too excited. "You look ready for me." He notes. "I am! But, uhm, Master?" I call out. "Yes?" He replies. "How long have you been watching me?" I ask. "Few minutes." He replies.

Yes. He's definitely a Viper. He slithers around, soundless. I didn't even know he was in here. I didn't hear him whatsoever. With this blindfold on, all my other senses are heightened. That includes my perfect hearing, yet still I didn't hear him. Mmm, _my_ Viper.

As I get lost in my thoughts again, I suddenly feel his hand where my neck and shoulder meet. I quickly go to grab my mask and take it off, but he grabs my hand before I can. "Master!" I whine. "Did I give you any orders?" He asks, and I sigh and hang my head, "No, Master." I answer. "So that means I didn't tell you to take your mask off, correct?" He asks. "Correct." I reply. "Then put your hands back down." He commands, and I quickly return my hands to my lap.

Fuck.

I hear him walk around me, around the bed, for a moment, till he returns directly in front of me. He leans down, raises my chin with one finger, then pecks my lips, cheek, and down my neck. He pulls away and I feel his fingers trail up my chest, to my neck, over my face, and to my mask. My breath hitches. Is he going to take it off? Oh, God, please take it off. I do everything in my power to refrain from whimpering in desperation.

"Tell me what you want." He whispers, trailing his fingers over the material. "To see my Master, if that's what pleases you." I reply. He gives a small hum of approval, then slips the mask off, and I look up and my eyes immediately meet his electric blues. I reach up to touch his face, but stop halfway there. "May I touch you, Master, please?" I beg. "Would that please you?" He asks. "Yes." I answer, purposely leaving off the 'if that's what pleases you' part. He gives a small smirk, before leaning into my touch as he gets down on his knees in front of the bed. I quickly cup his face, running my thumbs over his skin. "You're so beautiful." I whisper as my hands trail along the features of his face. He gives a small smile, but doesn't say anything. He just continues to watch my fascination. I trail my hands down as far as I can reach on his chest, wondering but not really caring as to when he took his shirt off. I feel the muscles beneath his skin ripple underneath my touch. I then trail my fingers over the tattoos on his arms, reaching down and grabbing his hands to hold them. He squeezes my hands and I look into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks. "Yes, Master." I reply, smiling. "Get back straight." He says as he stands, and I quickly un-hunch my body and resume proper kneeling position. He moves towards the middle of the room, "Come finish undressing me." He commands, and I quickly head to the floor, getting on my knees at his feet, then lean up to undress him. As I unbuckle his pants, I silently thank the gods above that he didn't put that god-awful blindfold back on me. I hope he leaves it off for the rest of the night. I get his pants off, then next I pull down his briefs, him helping me by stepping out of them. As his cock comes free, my eyes go wide. It's fucking beautiful and I begin start salivating just at the sight of it. Not wanting to upset him by lingering, I quickly avert my eyes and focus on folding the clothes. "May I sit them on the chair?" I ask, and he nods, and I quickly stand and rush over to the chair to sit them down.

When I turn around, he's right there and he pulls me into his arms, laying his lips on mine. I kiss back, but I leave my hands at my side like I'm always instructed to do. As the kiss intensifies, he grabs my arms and pulls them up around his neck, and I kiss harder, excited that I get to touch him, my hands running along the back of his head, neck, shoulders, and arms. He eventually pulls away and just stares at me for a moment, a focused, intense gaze.

"Get on the bed." He then commands. "Yes, Master." I say, then quickly hop on the bed, returning to kneeling position. He comes and stands at the foot of the bed, and I stare up at him, still in fascination at his beauty. "Have you been a good boy?" He asks, and I'm a bit taken aback with the intense look in his eyes as he asks that question. Has he always asked with this look in his eyes? "Yes, Master. I've been a good boy. I've been _your_ good boy." I answer, and his eyes flare a bit as he bites his lip. He leans forward and wraps a hand around my neck, "What do you want me to do to you tonight?" He asks.

All the things I thought about asking for as I waited for him to arrive, all the things I thought about asking for since he told me he'd come to my house, they all completely disappear from my mind. Staring up into his eyes, all I want is to please him.

"I want you to do anything you want to me." I breathe. "Anything I want." He repeats lowly to himself as his hand leaves my throat to run down my face. I stay quiet as he stares at me.

"You have beautiful eyes." He whispers, but I look away. No I don't. Nothing about me is beautiful. "Don't you agree?" He asks. I just give a small shrug, and he gives a disapproving hum. "You have beautiful eyes, Johnny. You have a beautiful face. You're beautiful in general. You're perfect. You're such a good boy." He whispers. My shoulders slump and I give a small sigh. My eyes flicker down to the floor, not wanting to look at him. I don't want him to see my shame. I don't believe any of those things. None of those things are true. "Why do you not agree with me?" He asks, laying a hand to the top of my head. I can't give an answer; I don't have one. Instead, I lean forward and lay my head against his body as I wrap my arms around his waist. He just pets my head for a moment before talking, "Sit up and look at me." He commands, and I reluctantly let him loose and sit up. "I said to look at me." He demands, and I look up at him. He squares his eyes at me for a moment, deciding what to do next.

"Alright. I know what we're going to do tonight." He says. "What?" I ask. "Go in the bathroom." He commands. I give him a weird look, but I climb off the bed and go into the bathroom. From the doorway, I watch as he goes over to his jeans and pulls something out of the pocket. He tightens his grip around what are apparently two objects, one in each hand, then comes into the bathroom with me. "Face the mirror." He demands, and I give a small groan, thinking I know what this is.

I pray this isn't a stupid intervention. Ashley and Saraya tried this once. Punk tried once too, on a separate occasion. They made me face the mirror and pointed out 'all that's good about me'. It didn't help a bit. Not one bit. In fact, it only hurt. I figured out a lot more flaws about myself.

He opens a drawer of mine, drops his objects in it, then quickly closes the draw before I can see them. "Stand up straight and look at yourself." He says. I do as I'm told, correcting my posture, then look at myself. I try to look anywhere else on my face, but something about his commands makes me stare directly into my own eyes. "Are you looking in your eyes?" He asks. "Yes, Master." I answer. "Do not move your eyes, understand?" He asks, leaning against a corner, semi-away from my line of sight. "I understand." I reply.

"What's your name?" He asks. "John." I answer. "Last name too." He says. "Oh. John Cena. My name is John Cena." I state. "Are you a good boy?" He asks. "Yes." I answer. "I want you to say it." He says. "I'm a good boy." I mumble. "That doesn't sound like you're too sure of that statement." He notes. "I'm a good boy." I state more firmly. "Whose good boy are you?" He asks. "Yours. I'm your good boy." I answer. "You're my what?" He asks. "I'm your good boy!" I answer back, a small smile on my face as I answer. "And what do good boys deserve?" He asks. "Good things. Good boys deserve good things. I'm a good boy. I'm your good boy. I'm your good boy and I deserve good things, because good boys deserve nice things, and I'm a good boy." I say with ease. "Mm, good boy." He praises. "Thank you, Master. I _am_ a good boy." I smile wide.

He moves from where he is, to behind me, holding my waist. "I want to hear you say it again. What are you? What do you deserve?" He repeats. "I'm a good boy. I'm your good boy. Good boys deserve good things, and I'm a good boy, your good boy, and I deserve good things because good boys deserve good things." I say again. "Good boy." He leans down and kisses my neck and shoulder.

I flick my eyes to look at him, not able to stop myself. He kisses all over my right shoulder, and over my neck, sucking on it, leaving marks. I moan out, but I make sure to keep my eyes open. His hands trail around my waist, one holding my body, and the other grabs my length, and I moan again as he begins stroking me. "Mm, Master." I whisper. He takes the hand that's wrapped around my body and leans over to the drawer. I want desperately to look and see what it is, but I keep my eyes on my reflection in the mirror. I hear the drawer close again, and he returns to his upright position.

"Good boys _do_ deserve good things." He states, and I hear him pop a cap on a bottle. "Grab the counter." He commands, and I bend forward and grab the counter with both hands, keeping my eyes on either my or his face as he starts doing something with the bottle. Seconds later I hear the bottle close and he sits it on the counter. I then feel two lubed fingers slide between my ass. Oh God. He pushes both fingers inside me and I groan out. Master pumps his fingers deep inside me, occasionally scissoring, and I bite my lip and just revel in the feeling of his fingers inside me.

"You gonna be a good boy for me?" He leans down and whispers in my ear as he runs his fingers across my spot. "Oh fuck! Yes, Master!" I yell out. "You're what?" He asks, running his fingers over it again. "I'm gonna be a good boy for you. I'm gonna be a good boy for you! Oh God!" I yell out. "Good boy." He kisses my neck again, then pulls his fingers out.

"Open your mouth." He commands, and I open my mouth and he slides in his fingers. I greedily suck and lick at them, and he gives an approving hum. As I do, I see him moving around as I continue staring in the mirror. He messes around in the drawer some more, before closing and standing up straight again. I hear the lube cap being opened, and he begins applying more. He pulls his fingers out and grabs my waist again.

"Do you want me to use a condom?" He asks, and my eyes quickly look to his reflection. "W-What?" I ask, feeling as if I heard him wrong. "Do you want me to use a condom?" He repeats, and I just stare for a moment. We're…we're going to have sex? He's going to have sex with me? With…without my mask? "Johnny?" He interrupts my thoughts. "Uhm, no. No." I answer. "You sure?" He asks. "I'm sure." I reply. "I figured." He nods, then tosses something, I assume the condom packet, on the counter.

"You're not to move your eyes off of us, alright? Don't close your eyes. Keep your eyes on us." He commands. "Yes, Master." I reply. He taps the back of my thigh, and I quickly change my stance, spreading my legs and bending over a bit more, and he leans forward and I feel the head of his length at my entrance.

Oh my God.

This is really going to happen.

This is happening!

This is really happening!

He pushes the head in, and I groan out, feeling a bit uncomfortable. God, he's so big. "You can take it. You're a good boy." He whispers, and I nod. He pushes all the way till he's fully inside me, pressed flush to my back. He wraps his arms around me and just holds us in place. "Does it feel good?" He asks. "Yes, Master." I quickly reply, nodding my head over and over. God, I can't believe this is happening. He begins kissing along my neck and shoulder, getting me to release soft, little moans. As he does, he begins giving slow, deep strokes inside me. I bite my lip in pleasure. Staring at him, there's this look of…something like simple bliss on his face. He lets loose some soft groans in my ear, and I practically cum just from that.

"You feel amazing." He whispers in my ear, then kisses along the back of it. I just grip the counter tighter as I watch. "So deep inside me. Feels so good." I whisper. I'm not used to this kind of sex. I'm used to hardcore sex, pain sex, hard, rough, fast sex. This is so different. But it's not bad. It's good. It's _amazing_. I can feel every inch of him. I can feel every movement, every pulse, every stroke. It's as if we've become one, and it feels incredible. He kisses along my neck and shoulder some more as he strokes. "M-Master." I moan.

My hands begin shaking. I'm not used to this. I don't know what to do or how to react to this.

His hands move from my waist to on top of mine on the counter. He interlaces his fingers on top of mine and we grip the counter together. "You're such a good boy, Johnny." He whispers, switching to the other side of my neck. I just nod and continue staring. He soon pulls his lips from my skin, and instead places his chin on my shoulder and stares back at me through the mirror. The moment our eyes meet, it's like electricity runs through my body and I tremble against him. "You're perfect." He whispers, placing a kiss behind my ear, not breaking eye-contact.

Between our locked eyes, his lips all over my body, and him stroking deep inside me, I feel myself nearing my end. I can hold off though. I can't let this end too soon. I want this to last forever. I don't know if this is going to ever happen again.

He takes his right hand, still holding mine, and brings them to my chest. He lays it against my left pectoral as his finger runs against the faint outline of where he carved me. I watch him as he does, his eyes filled with wicked intensity. After he's got his fill, he opens our hands and lays them against my chest, then looks up to meet my eyes, a soft smile on his face. My eyes go wide because of how I take the actions. He holds our hands there for a moment as he stares, before returning them to grip the counter and focusing on his strokes and kissing my body.

"I need to cum." I announce softly, not wanting to ruin the quiet and serene moment. His eyes flicker to glance at me, acknowledging that he heard me, but he tightens his grip on my hands so I can't move them, and he makes no attempt to help relieve me. He just continues slowly stroking. I throw my head back in aggravation, but he uses his own to push mine back down to force me to continue looking at us. I see him smirk at me before continuing to kiss over my body.

I just keep moaning at the feeling. There's not much else I can do. I don't know if he's trying to get to his ending as well or what, but there seems to be no attempt to speed this thing up or let me cum. I keep quiet, other than my moans, till I absolutely can't hold back anymore.

"M-Mas-Master, I hav-have to cum." I re-announce, loudly this time. "No. Hold it." He commands, finally deciding to verbally acknowledge my problem. "Master!" I whine, needing immediate release. "Hold it!" He commands. I growl in anger, but nod. "Say you're a good boy." He commands. "I'm a good boy." I say. "Repeat it. Don't stop repeating it till I tell you." He says, and I inwardly groan.

The last time we did this, my dick almost exploded from having to hold back from cumming so long. That, along with the fact that I got broken. I don't want to get broken again. I don't want my brain fried. I hate when he makes me cry.

"Be a good boy, Johnny. Do as I say." He releases my right hand, and wraps his hand around my cock and begins stroking. I whimper in helplessness, but do as I'm told. "I'm a good boy. "I'm a good boy..." I say as I stare at us in the mirror, praying he'll let this end soon. He releases my cock and other hand for a moment to grab my waist again. He pulls out, re-angles, and pushes back in, right into my spot, and I belt out a scream of pleasure. He stays pushing into it, not moving. In fact, he pushes against it, then lays against my back. He wraps his hand back around my length and begins stroking again as he's stabbed into my fuck bundle. "…OY! I'M A FUCKING GOOD BOY! I'M A GOOD BOY!" At this point I'm screaming and only milliseconds from my break. "Such a fucking good boy." He mumbles to himself. His sexy, deep voice in my ear is what sends me to my breaking point.

The tears begin waterfalling down my face, and my mantra comes out in broken pieces. Last time he let me cum the moment I started crying. This time, he waits till I say my mantra another 7 or so times before letting me.

"Don't stop repeating it. You can cum." He allows. He strokes faster and my cock spasms in his hand as I release all that I'm worth. My tears continue falling and the mantra is continuously said after I'm finally empty. Once I am, he begins stroking inside me again. He only gives about 4 more pumps before he's at his end as well, emptying himself deep inside me, marking me. Stream after stream fills me up, so much so that it starts dripping out of me.

"You're such a fucking good boy." He says, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to lay in his arms as he leans against the wall. "Shhh." He says, signaling that I can stop repeating it. I stop talking, but that does nothing to affect the tears. I just let the sobs rack through me, my body shaking violently. "Shh, it's okay, Johnny." He whispers. It doesn't help.

He leans me forward a bit and pulls out of me, then grabs my body and quickly leads me back to the room. He lays us down and I crawl into his arms, him holding me tightly.

"You were _such_ a good boy. You're always a good boy. You're _my_ good boy, aren't you?" He soothingly praises as he rubs my back and pets my head, and I nod, answering his question. "Yes. You're my good boy. So good, Johnny. Such a good boy." He just continues giving me praise as I lay there shaking, but eventually the same line over and over tires him, and we sit in silence, him just holding me tightly.

"Would you like to know something, Johnny?" He asks eventually. "Yes, please, Master." I reply, still shaking a bit. "You know how I told you that you're the only one that I touch so intimately?" He asks, and I nod, "You're also the only one to ever see me." He continues, and I gasp a bit. "Really?" I ask. "Yes." He replies. "Why, Master?" I ask, curious. "Because you're such a good boy. Good boys deserve good things." He replies. "Thank you, Master." I say, cuddling closer. "You've stopped shaking. Are you okay now?" He asks, holding me tighter. I note that I indeed did stop shaking at his confession. "Yes, Master, I'm fine. Thank you." I reply. "Good. Thank you for being such a good boy for me tonight." He whispers. "Thank _you_ for tonight, Master." I mumble, drifting to sleep. The last thing I remember before falling into unconsciousness is him kissing my head.

* * *

><p>When I finally come to, I feel something caressing my head. I try to open my eyes, but they're so heavy. I give a soft irritated groan, and the caressing stops, then starts again. I manage to get my tired eyes cracked open a bit, and I look up too see Master sitting against the headboard, watching me as he caresses my head. My heart attempts to do flips at the thought of him spending the night with me, but it's too tired. My heart, my eyes, my body, everything is just too tired.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asks. I try to gather the strength to talk, but even my voice is tired, so I just settle for nodding.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. Fuck, that's an answer I have to speak to reply to. I crack open my eyes again to look at him, and give a weak smile. The talking thing just isn't going to happen, so I just give another nod, then close my eyes again.

"You're so tired. Worn out." He gives an amused hum, and I smile a bit wider as I lean into his touch some more.

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asks, and I open my eyes a bit and give a full smile as I nod. "I did as well. Thank you for being such a good boy." He whispers. I just nod.

"I need to get going soon. I needed to get home last night, but I didn't want to leave you after last night's events." He explains. I give a sigh, but nod. He gives a surprised hum, probably surprised at my cooperativeness. Usually I'm begging and pleading for him to stay. Right now, however, I just don't have the strength. I just want to go back to sleep for the next few days.

"Are you going to be okay if I go?" He asks, and I give a small smile and nod.

"Go back to sleep, okay? I'll call and check on you later." He commands. I nod. I feel his body begin moving, and I open my eyes a bit to see what he's doing. He shifts till he's laying next to me.

"Your goodbye kiss." He smirks, then leans in to kiss me. I'm too tired to move my arms, but I gather up the strength to get my tongue to play with his. We kiss for awhile, then he pulls away and climbs off the bed. I close my eyes again and just listen to him gather his things up.

"Goodbye, my good boy." I hear him say from the doorway, and I open my eyes and look towards him with a smile, "Goodbye, Master." I hoarsely say. He smiles at me, then leaves, and I close my eyes and let sleep take over my body again.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here. What do you want?" I hear a voice as I sit in the kitchen, and I turn and see Ashley and Saraya entering my kitchen. I slam the oven shut and run over to them. "Sit down! Sit down!" I grab them both, throwing them over my shoulders, then drop them each into a kitchen chair, them screaming as I do. "What the hell is your problem, John?!" Ashley screams. I run over to the oven, get the oven mitt, and pull out my breakfast pizza. I drop it on the table, then quickly slice it. "It'll cool while we talk." I say, sitting down between them. "What are we here for?!" Saraya asks.<p>

"Guess what happened last night?" John says. "I don't know, what?" Ashley asks. I turn to Saraya. "What happened?" Saraya asks. "Wait, what?" I ask. "What happened?" She asks again. "You didn't ask about the sex though? You _always_ ask that!" I complain. "Yeah, and you always say no." Saraya shrugs. "But you _always_ ask! You can't just break tradition." I whine, and she rolls her eyes, "Fine, John. Did you guys have sex?" She asks. "Yes!" I yell.

"What?!" Both girls yell, practically jumping out of their seats. "We had sex! We had sex! We had, amazing, mind-blowing, Heavenly sex!" I reply. "Details! Detaaails!" Ashley yells. "Well he came over yesterday—" Saraya interrupts, "Came over? Came over the house?" Saraya asks. "Yes, we decided to have our session here. He came here and he let me take off the mask. Guys, he's beautiful. He's like literally the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And so we were kissing, and he let me touch him, and that was amazing in itself. He asked what I wanted to do, and I told him he could do whatever he wanted. He took me in the bathroom and made me tell him I'm a good boy over and over for awhile. Suddenly he asked if I wanted to use a condom or not, and I was like 'wait, woah, what?' And so we had sex. It was literally the most incredible thing I've ever experienced in my entire life. It was so amazing. And to top all that, when I woke up this morning, he was still here holding me. I practically had to drag myself out of bed this morning to call you guys." I explain.

"Oh my God, that's…wow!" Saraya replies. "And he didn't make you wear the blindfold during it?" Ashley asks. "Nope! I got to see everything! He makes the best sex faces. There should be an award or something for it." I answer.

"So what do you think is going to happen now?" Ashley asks. "Do you think you guys are going to be something more now?" Saraya asks. "I don't know either of those. I mean, hopefully we can start regularly having sex. That's just something I would take all day everyday, it's that amazing. But I don't know…he's always telling me 'oh, you're the only one I'm like this with. You're the only one I touch like this. You're the only one to see me.' and I'm sure that means I'm the only one he's fucked! The bigger picture just keeps getting bigger and bigger! Hopefully after awhile I'll be his." I say, a big smile on my face as I blush heavily. "Aww, John." Ashley nudges me. "Guys, you don't understand what I feel for him. I would literally do anything to be his. He's so perfect, and…and he wants me. Me! That's just so crazy to me. I want him. I want to be his. Someway, some how." I state.

"Are you going to tell Punk that you guys had sex?" Saraya asks. "Not at all. He's just now coming around and not complaining about him anymore. I'm just going to keep letting him think we're still on the basics." I answer. "You're going to be in so much trouble when he finds out." Ashley chuckles. "He's not going to find out, because neither of you are going to tell him. _Right?_" I command, looking at the both of them. "I won't tell, promise." Saraya says. "I'll keep my word." Ashley says. "He's going to find out, ya know? One way or another." Saraya says. "Yeah, John. Besides, what reason are you going to have for glowing?" Ashley asks, laughing. "I'm glowing because I'm John fucking Cena, bitch." I smile proudly, and they laugh.

"So when are you going to see him again?" Ashley asks. "I don't know. We haven't talked about that yet. I'm sure he'll call soon." I answer. "And what's going to happen next time?" Saraya asks, wiggling her eyebrows, and I laugh and blush, "Well hopefully he'll fuck me again. I don't know." I shrug.

"Hey, Ry, I bet he's got their freaking wedding planned out in his head." Ashley laughs. "Aw, John, you're such a girl." Saraya laughs. "Shut up. Both of you. Gosh, I hate you guys." I chuckle. "Whatever, you love us." Saraya smile. "Yeah, well—" I'm cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hold on," I say to them, then go over to the counter where I left my phone. I look at the caller I.D. and see it's him, "Oh my God, it's him!" I yell. "Answer it!" They both yell. I nod and click the answer button.

"Hello?" I try to sound as calm as possible. "Johnny." I hear him give a hum, holding an emotion I can't pinpoint. "Hi, Master." I smile. "I see you've finally woken up." He says. "Yes, Master." I chuckle. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Great. Amazing. Perfect." I answer. "Well that's great, amazing, and perfect then." He chuckles. "It is." I reply. "I apologize for spending the night. I was worried about you and I didn't want to wake you to call your friend." He says. "No! No, it's okay. That was totally okay. I really, really appreciated it." I quickly correct him. "Mm, well good." He replies.

"So how are you today, Master?" I ask. "I'm doing well. I would like to see you again, though." He replies. "Today?" I ask. "No, unfortunately I'm busy today. I want to see you again tomorrow." He explains. "Really? Usually I'm the one begging to see you so soon after a session." I mention. "Yes, well…I need to see you. I've even got something for you, something to make our next time a bit more…interesting." He gives a soft, amused hum. "What is it?" I ask. "That's a surprise for if you're a good boy." He answers. "I'm always your good boy." I mention. "That you are. So are we on for tomorrow?" He asks. "Yes, Master, of course!" I reply. "Good. I don't know how early I'll be able to clear my schedule, are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asks. "Nope, I'll be home all day." I answer. "Good. I'll be over as soon as possible." He replies. "That works for me." I smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Johnny. Be sure to be a good boy." He says. "Alright! I will." I reply. "Goodbye, Johnny." He whispers. "Bye, Master." I smile, then we hang up.

"Ooh, Johnny's got a date!" Ashley giggles. "When do you get to see each other again?" Saraya asks. "Tomorrow. He said he wants to see me again, then he said he _needs_ to see me." I cheese. "Ooh, he needs you!" They both say at the same time. "Whatever," I laugh, "He said he got something special for our next time." I mention as I sit back down. "What?" Saraya asks. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. He said it's a surprise for if I'm a good boy till he gets here." I answer. "Johnny's a good boy." Ashley teases. "Shut up." I laugh.

"So, since you'll be busy all tomorrow, we should all go do something today." Saraya says. "Like what?" I ask. "Let's go to the beach. Let's see if John out-glows the sun." Ashley laughs. "He definitely does" Saraya replies. "Whatever, guys. You suck. Let's go to the beach." I chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** THEY HAD SEX! THEY HAD SEX! AND RANDY SPENT THE NIGHT! AFTER THEY HAD SEX! SEEEEEEEEEEEX! IT FINALLY HAPPENED! THE THING NO ONE, ESPECIALLY JOHN, THOUGHT WOULD HAPPEN! And now that they've had sex, where do they go from here? Seems Randy's getting deeper into this situation, so hopefully things go up from here. Wonder what special he's got for he and John's next session. Hmmm. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
